The Revolutionary Pirate
by vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: What would have happened if Luffy had grown up with his father, what would have happened if Ace grew up with his mother alongside Luffy. Watch a slightly smarter and more considerate Luffy sail through the Grand Line alongside his crew to become the new King of Pirates. Different fruit Luffy
1. Prolouge home is where the friend is

**The Revolutionary Pirate**

 **Prologue: Home is Where the Friends Are**

VxG: *Sigh* I am sorry for taking forever with MR, and ABS I am just not in a KHR mode right now, even so, I hope you will still enjoy this new story of mine.

 ***VxG***

Nine months, it had been a long and exhausting nine months and Dragon was pacing while his best friend who in all honesty should be the one to panic at the moment, sat still with crossed arms and clenched fist grabbing his clothes stretching the fabric in the process.

Gol D Roger was a very cautious man, for the last year he has been in hiding with his adorable wife Portgas D Rouge, who was at this moment giving birth to his son/daughter.

Roger looked as his friend Monkey D Dragon pace around the room, in all honesty if it hadn't been for Dragon finding him when he did, Roger would probably have turned to Garp for taking care of Rouge. As crazy and insane as the marine is, he was always happy to have times with his family and Roger would have no problem with Garp taking good care of his child.

Shaking his head in dismissal, thinking back to what Dragon had said when he had told him about letting Garp take care of his child. It was almost comical the way Dragon had literally grabbed Roger by the arm to one of his ships, telling him to show him the way to Rouge and then they would go to his main base.

Just then the door to the infirmary opened and one of the nurses told them that they could go inside.

Dragon waited patiently for his friend to go first.

As Roger entered the infirmary and saw glowing Rouge in the sick bed with a small bundle in her arms, all Roger could do was smile as he walked in towards his wife. All Rouge could do was smile radiantly at the Pirate King as he walked closer to her.

She held the bundle out to her husband still smiling brilliantly, Roger took the small fragile bundle in his shaking hands getting a closer look on his child.

As Roger took the bundle Rouge spoke up. "Roger dear, say hello to your son."

Roger could only smile down at her making sure the child was comfortable in his still shaking hands while he leaned down and touched his forehead to Rouge's forehead thanking her for this beautiful gift. As he leaned up again he studied his son a bit more.

The child had the same black hair as his father already as a baby, but Roger could see he would take after his mother mostly.

Roger leaned down and kissed Rouge on her temple, just then Dragon entered the room thinking they had gotten enough time with each other. He was excited to meet the little child, currently in Rogers arms, sneaking up behind him he asked the all-important question.

"So Roger, what are you going to name your little son?" After the nurse had left Dragon had asked if it was a boy or a girl and was happy for Roger to have a son, he knew that he always had wanted a son.

Roger turned with a giant grin on his face as he held his son up lion king style. "His name is going to be Ace of course, the will of D shall live on in you, my son and to protect you from my enemies, I hope you don't mind dear, that I want him to have your name, Portgas."

All Rouge could do was nod her head with fondness and raised her arms out for her son as Roger lowered him down to her.

Rouge could only smile as she held her son in her arms. "Welcome to the world Portgas D Ace."

 ***VxG***

It had been a little over three years since little Ace had been brought to the world. Five months after Ace's birth Roger was taken by the marines, and executed. And right now Ace was sitting on his mother's lap, watching a very worried and close to hyperventilating Dragon as he was pacing the room, worried for his wife who was in the process of giving birth to his child.

This went on for what seemed forever when finally the door opened to show a very somber looking nurse, as she asked Dragon to enter.

Dragon entered the door and saw a very, very still woman lying on the bed. Putting a hand on her neck he felt the warmth slowly leaving the body. The child had been placed in her lifeless arms and was currently wriggling and looked like he/she was very uncomfortable like the child knew what was going on.

Dragon picked the child looking at his now apparent son whose eyes were looking all over the place with curiosity, but often his gaze would linger onto his dead mother's body on the bed. Dragon shielded the boy from the sight as much as he could, he was not about to blame a child who had done nothing, but to be born into this world, for killing his bellowed wife, no, he could not do that to his own son, none the less.

Dragon remembers his talks with his now passed wife about names and again turns to his son who now was staring at him in wonder with wide innocent eyes. Dragon smiles, tears streaming down his face still hurting from just having lost his wife and best friend. He still had Rouge, and little Ace had a little brother now as well, sure the two were not related by blood, but he would at least make sure Ace had a playmate and someone to protect.

Dragon exited the door and saw Rouges worried eyes, not wanting to say anything out loud for Ace's young ears, all he did was shake his head and that was all Rouge needed to understand. The tears started to fall, Ace on the other hand was too focused on the squirming bundle in Dragons hands, he walked up to Dragon curiosity clear in his eyes.

Dragon looked down when he felt something tugging at his pants leg and saw Aces curious eyes, he smiled and leaned down.

"Ace I want to introduce you to your brother, Monkey D Luffy."

 ***VxG***

VxG: Well, that was a short prologue, this was inspired by a bunch of stuff really, and I would like to thank under. that. sun for accepting to beta this story for me and all the inspiration she has given me. Thanks hun, you are amazing and don't you dare remove this from the story when you beta this later.

 **(Beta note: Who am I to refuse praises to my amazing persona? xD)**

Anyway I guess that is it, I once again hope you've enjoyed the story and I guess I see you all in chapter 1. This has been Vaporeonxglaceon Aka VxG and I hope to write more for you all in the future.


	2. Brotherly bonds

**The Revolutionary Pirate,**

 **Chapter 1: Brotherly bonds**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all goes to Oda-sensei. All I seem to own is the plot and the story you are currently reading.

VxG: I am glad you all liked the prologue and I hope you will all like this chapter as well. Sun, dear, can you make sure to beat me up for all my mistakes I am doing when you are done beta-ing.

Beta note: I am not so cruel! Don't make them think so bad of me! :D

VxG: I am sorry dear, anyway on with the chapter.

*VxG*

It had been five months since Luffy was brought into the world and Ace was always close by the now crawling boy, making sure that Luffy got into as little trouble as possible. Which was not easy with how fast Luffy has gotten.

It had surprised both Dragon and Rouge with how quickly Luffy had developed his muscles. They hadn't been all that surprised with Ace, as he too had developed his muscles at a very early age. They thought it was him and him only. That was until Luffy had shown the signs of a rapid muscle increase as well.

It had taken the two to realize that it was most likely due to the two of them being born a D, sure Dragon had known that he too had been an early developer, but not as early as the two children before him.

They had known Ace had been strong, but the way the three year old was lifting Luffy so easily was a mystery to both of them in the beginning.

Luffy may currently be limited by crawling but he followed Ace everywhere and Ace was happy to have him around as well, instead of all the revolutionary men and women that were around, he had a baby brother he could play with and hang out with. It was a nice change for Ace to not only have to play with his mother or uncle. (Because Dragon made it very clear that he was not his father, only a close uncle) but someone he can play real games with.

Ace was currently laying on his stomach on the floor, trying to lay a puzzle Dragon had gotten for him, while Luffy laid opposite of him, staring with great curiosity at what his brother was doing.

It didn't take Ace long to figure out that Luffy was paying a very close attention to the pieces Ace laid before him. The puzzle was a very simple design with a cat sitting in a basket with a cap on its head. The puzzle itself was made of wood with a total of twenty pieces, fairly easy for a child-like Ace to figure out.

As Ace was three pieces away from finishing the puzzle, Luffy was sitting up, grabbed a piece with his tiny hands and stared at it for what felt like an entirety before sloppily placing it crooked in one of the few open spaces. Ace had to do a retake, sure the piece was wrongly placed but it was the spot the piece was supposed to fit, lightly grabbing onto Luffy's hand he twisted it slightly so that the piece rotated into place.

Luffy made a happy sound as he clapped his hands while he again went for a piece and again put it slightly crooked into the place it was supposed to be at, again Ace helped his brother to rotate the piece into its correct place.

Luffy took the third piece and placed it correctly into the hole it was supposed to fit in, again with a little help from Ace. Ace got very curious so after Luffy finished his little happy sound and clapping Ace slowly took the puzzle apart with Luffy closely watching what he was doing.

Ace had just taken the last piece back into the box when he started to assemble the frame of the puzzle, and after he finished with that he gave Luffy a piece, all Luffy did was stare at the object, and then down at the frame Ace had just laid.

All Luffy did was place the piece at the side outside of the frame, obviously not knowing what to do with it just yet, and stared back up at Ace with curious eyes.

Ace scooted to Luffy's side, taking the box with him and giving him a piece. This went on for a while, sometimes Luffy would put a piece at the outside of the frame to get back to it later, or he would take a piece and place it inside the frame in a seemingly random pattern. It wasn't until they had gotten to a point where the puzzle was starting to come together that Ace noticed that the seemingly random pieces were placed in their correct spot, only once again slightly crooked, so when it came to fitting the pieces together Ace helped Luffy twist them into place.

Slowly but surely Luffy had only one piece left and as he was about to place it down, he held it out for Ace for him to take it instead. Ace begrudgingly took the piece out of Luffy's hand and finished the picture for a second time that day.

Ace was about to get up when Luffy managed to crawl into Ace's lap, and much like a cat would wind up for sleep. As Luffy fell asleep Rouge came over to check on the two, they had been a little quieter than normal and she wanted to know why.

Sitting down next to her son and slightly patting the now asleep Luffy's head in Ace's lap, she noted the puzzle in front of her.

"Oh, wow, did you finish it Ace dear, that was amazing maybe I should ask Dragon-san if he can get you some more puzzles in the future? The same puzzle can't be all that fun now, can it?" She said with a smile as she kissed the top of his head, she was about to get up when Ace grabbed her arm, a little more timidly than normal.

"I didn't finish it mama, Lu did. I only helped him twisting the pieces into place."

Rouge could only stare at her son like he had grown an extra head, then she slightly chuckled. "Ace, dear, Luffy is only five months old there is no way he could have done something like that, dear."

Ace got slightly angry at his mom for not believing him and gently shook Luffy awake.

"It is so true mama, ne Lu, wake up why don't you show mama what you did with me."

Luffy was grudgingly woken from his dream, so Ace went ahead and managed to get four random pieces out of the puzzle. Luffys eyes perked at what his brother was doing and as soon as Ace gave Luffy a piece, Luffy went straight for the currently Incomplete picture placing the piece where it belonged and Ace moved in and twisted the piece into place, and they did the same with the remaining three pieces as well.

After they had finished the puzzle again Luffy was doing his happy sound and clapped his hands while still being seated in Ace's lap, while Ace looked up at his mother, who had a very shocked look on her face.

She could only watch as Luffy was slightly bouncing in Ace's lap, while Ace was hugging his brother in fondness.

*VxG*

It had been five months after the discovery of Luffy's love for puzzles, and Dragon made sure he had a few puzzles for him laid whenever the young boy wanted to. It had only taken two weeks, but Luffy finally understood that he was supposed to twist them for himself and was currently laying a simple thirty piece puzzle on the ground with Ace by his side laying a puzzle for himself, making sure not to mix the pieces.

Luffy had just managed to finish his puzzle and was walking over to Ace slumping down to watch Ace laying his own, with wide curious eyes. It had also not taken long for Luffy to understand that Ace had his own puzzles he could lay, so Luffy was not going to help his brother unless Ace himself asked Luffy to join him.

As soon as Ace got finished and helped to clean up the puzzles, they went to put the two away, it was not until they had put the boxes away that Ace noticed how quiet everything was. There was always some form of noise, they were in a stronghold for crying out loud.

Ace lightly grabbed onto Luffy's hand and walked off to their shared bedroom. After Dragon and Rouge found out that Luffy slept better with Ace they had tried keeping Luffys crib in Ace's room, only for Luffy to somehow manage to remove all the wooden sticks and climb into Ace's bed. Slip under the covers and snuggled into Ace of course, Ace was shocked in the beginning but he enjoyed the cuddles and since then the two boys always slept with together.

Right now Ace felt very tired and his mother and uncle Dragon were both currently busy, so he decided for the next best thing - nap time with Luffy, he knew his brother was tired and thought it was best to head to an early nap time.

*VxG*

It was currently Luffy's second birthday and they had just blown the candles out. Luffy, much like Ace, had found his voice early and would constantly ask for Ace, and all Ace could do was go to him and give cuddles to his little bundle of sunshine of a brother he got.

Not that he ever complained much, he loved his brother very much and would do anything to protect him from strangers or other "dangerous" stuff that the five year old boy thought of dangerous. Of course there are times when Ace is in a bad mood and wants nothing to do with Luffy as well, those are rare times and far in between, but they are there.

Now was not one of those times, for Ace was the first to hug his brother for blowing the candles out, giving a quick kiss at the top head and hugging him so tight that Luffy tried to squirm out of his brother's hold.

"Aaaace, stop hugging mee, you are squssin meeh!"

Ace could only laugh as he let go of a very pouty Luffy who had blown up his cheeks, in an attempt to look angry. Let's just say that it didn't work that well.

Dragon was only seconds after Ace, grabbing his son so that he was in a bear hug from his father.

"Daaaad, stoooop it"

Again he puffed out his cheeks, but all Dragon could do was laugh as he put his son down and gave a quick ruffle of the boy's hair with a big grin on his face. Suddenly there was a sound of shattering glass and Dragon looked up to see Ace had accidentally broken a glass he had been holding.

Rouge was quick to get some paper and started to clean the smal cuts he had got from the shards.

It made Dragon realise that Ace along with Luffy who where both fairly strong for children their age, they needed to be trained, if they are ever going to survive the harsh life of a Revolutionary.

Dragon had a little somber look on his face. 'I guess it really is time to put the boy into training to get a bit more control over his strength…' He supposed, but for right now it was Luffy's day, the training could wait until tomorrow.

After the party Dragon and Rouge watched as Luffy and Ace was cuddled up in together in their bed, it was apparent as Ace grew that this was not something the two were going to quit, so he had made sure that the two would fit in it into their teens.

After Rouge had closed the door, Dragon turned to her. "Rouge, Ace's strength is getting out of control, I think it is time we started to train him in controlling said strength and as soon as Luffy reaches four we will train him as well. We have waited a little too long to bring it up for Ace and I think it will be better to start earlier with Luffy to make sure he can control it easier at an early age than at a later age. I am just saying this because as you already proabably most likely know, the life of a revolutionary is a tough one, and even if the boys chose to become something else entirely, they still need the controll and knowledge to portect themself."

All Rouge could do was nod her head in agreement, Luffy would most likely come to Ace's training because of how close the two are and Rouge would make sure that Luffy did not get in the way of the training.

*VxG*

VxG: Okay here we go this has a little bit more length to it, I sincerely hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Again, thank to under. that. sun. for beta-ing this, say hello dear.

Beta note: *peeks shyly from some random corner* Hiiiiii…

I guess that is it. This has been VxG and I hope to write more for you all in the future. See you all in chapter 2.


	3. the fruits that changed everything

Disclaimer: Oh shit I have to do this again, umm I do not own anything, but the plot and story you are currently reading.

VxG: So yeah, a new day and a new chapter, and something I wanted to add on to the previous chapter but kind of forgot, was that the part where Luffy removed the wooden sticks, I got inspired by myself actually. I was but a toddler, but I removed them without help from anyone, my parents were so puzzled as to how I did it and obviously I don't remember what or how I did it. Oh, and dear Sun what are your anticipations for the new chapter if I might ask?

Sun: dunno, I know how it goes pretty much already, maybe Luffy will eat something delicious?

VxG: Truly, words of splendidness. Anyway I hope you will all enjoy the chapter.

 **The Revolutionary Pirate,**

 **Chapter 2: The Fruits That Changed Everything**

It had been three years since Dragon had started to train Luffy and the boy had taken to the practice like fish to water. It was almost like he had been born to fight.

Looking at the two boys sparing before him, Ace being the one who was almost kicking his brothers ass the most, but Luffy seemed to just stand back up and trying to beat up his brother.

Dragon had been thinking of upping their arsenal, not just using their fists, but teaching them the way of swords and gun. He had just the perfect man for the job, or should he say crew, that is, if they would listen to him and actually show up.

Just then Rouge walked up to him and joined him watching the sparring match between the two brothers. Ace was facing Luffy with his fists raised, the same could be said for Luffy the only difference was that Luffy looked angry and impatient. Dragon had been working with his son about that. It was a mystery how that boy could sit hours still while solving a puzzle, but didn't have the slightest patience for thinking out strategies for his battle skill. He just goes right in there filled with anger and tries to overpower his obviously stronger and more experienced in fighting brother.

Rouge gave a slight chuckle as Luffy for the umpteenth time that day went into the ground, Dragon could only shake his head as he walked over to his son.

"Luffy, what are you doing? I thought I taught you better that this." Dragon didn't bother to hide his disappointment, yes, he was the boy's father, but he was going to make sure the boy could protect himself. That meant he would not baby him, the boy had to know he was not joking around with this.

Luffy visibly deflated at the scolding from his father. All Dragon did was gently pat Luffy on the shoulder. "Luffy, it is important for you to understand the seriousness of thinking through your moves."

Luffy just looked up at his father, who was still in lecture mode.

Dragon smiled a little as Luffy showed signs that he was listening. "Let me tell you a little example. Let's say that you would rush in headstrong into an area filled with enemies, leaving your comrades scattered throughout the battle field as you would leave them without really having a battle plan. The enemies would easily be able to get to your comrades, can you tell me what would happened then, Luffy?"

Luffy could only stare wide eyed at his father and that was all Dragon needed to know that Luffy had gotten the hint. Up until now Dragon had wanted for Luffy to figure out that diving in headstrong is a terrible idea on his own, but that seemed to not work as Luffy get pretty much angry at the smallest taunt Ace was giving him. Reminding Dragon of his own father and how easily the marine got mad at something and was quick to throw a punch rather than talk rationally.

Dragon visibly shuddered at all the times Garp would hit him with his 'fist of love' infused with haki at a very early age and was glad he got to Roger before he did his biggest mistake of his life, leaving his son to Garp.

Turning towards Ace who was currently holding his arms behind his head, looking a little bored, after four years of practice with the boy, Ace rarely goes all out. Dragon was at the end of his ropes with that kid. He had tried for a while now to figure what would make the boy work harder, but he couldn't seem to figure it out.

For now he was hoping more thoughtful and thinking Luffy would be enough for Ace to become more serious, but that wasn't going to stop Dragon for not lecturing the kid either.

"Ace, I know Luffy is a little easy for you now, but that shouldn't make you go easy on him. In battle it is okay to go easy on someone, but you and I both know that Luffy is far from weak, so give him a serious challenge and stop holding back on him."

Ace only gave him a grumpy look, but Dragon was having none of that. "Let me tell you something about the marine admirals."

This caught Ace's attention as well as Luffy's as the boy sneaked closer to listen in on the conversation between his dad and his brother. Dragon slightly nodded towards Luffy as the boy silently asked if he could join in on the conversation, and turned to face Ace again.

"I am not saying that all marines are bad people, my father is one and he is a good man at heart, there are plenty of other good marines out there as well. So I am not telling you to hate every single one of them, but there are some that can't see anything else than the thing you are."

Dragon noted that he had the young boys attention and smirked a little as he continued.

"There are marines who treat pirates the way do because of everything bad that sadly a lot of pirates do, forget that, even pirates sometimes can be good people. Look at the Whitebeard Pirates for example, they have a lot of islands under their protection, that includes the Fishmen island. Marines respect him for the powerful man that he is, but he is still being treated as what the marines would call 'a filthy pirate'."

"There is especially the fact about the current three admirals of the marines, only one of them in my opinion has a good heart, but only does shitty jobs because he is asked to do them. Of course Aokiji can be a bit how do I put this..."

Dragon was thinking to himself when Luffy spoke up. "Oh, you mean that guy who is always so laid back."

Dragon shook his head and chuckled a bit. "No Luffy, that is Kizaru you are talking about, he has the Pika Pika No Mi, and is always fighting at his weakest in most cases, he rarely goes all out, if he isn't pushed to it. I believe Kizaru is the way he is, because he has had no real challenge in quite a while. It is important to conceive your strength true, but it is also important to consider other's feelings when enclosed in battle when fighting someone strong."

Dragon looked at Ace now with a little stern look in his eye. "Are you going to become like Kizaru and neglect every enemy you run into? Of course there are weak enemies and then there are just weak enemies, a simple marine cannot really be taken seriously, or it can you never know that. If you are going to hold back, you must make sure you at least make it passable and tell the person you fought the reason you are holding back."

Dragon could see that Ace was starting to understand or at least consider maybe to stop holding back with Luffy at the very least.

Dragon turned to Luffy who had a look of someone who was thinking very strongly. "Luffy, what is on your mind?"

Luffy looked up at his father with a look that could only be interpreted as confusion. "I am trying to remember the third one, you said 'the three admirals' you have already explained about Aokiji and Kizaru, but what about the third one?"

Dragon had a somber look on his face, Akainu is a man of great vengeance and he had only encountered the man twice. He holds a huge hatred towards pirates and can only for the life of him, watch the world in black and white. Where the marines have their bull load of just justice crap that every pirate is evil and should be rid from the world no matter the consequences.

Dragon was about to tell the boys just that when the door to the training area opened and one of the younger recruits came bursting. "Dragon sir, there is someone here to see you."

Dragon got a bit confused at that as he was pretty sure he had made sure to keep his schedule clean for the day to train the boys. With a heavy sigh he stood up from where he was seated on the ground with the boys.

"I'll be right there, Rouge can you take the boys to the kitchen or something for a well-earned snack? They have both been good kids today, so a little special something is going to to be in order for them."

All Rouge did was nod her head as she implied for the boys to follow her, Ace ran straight up to his mother along with Luffy both holding onto her hands.

 ***VxG***

Dragon entered the briefing area where a certain read haired pirate he had not seen in a long time stood. Red Haired Shanks and his trusty first mate Ben Beckman at his left along with Lucky Roo and Yasopp at his right.

"Shanks, you bastard where the hell have you been? I have asked for your presence for a long while now and you decide to show up now of all times, could you at least have waited a day? I was spending some time with my son and nephew."

All Shanks did was give a cocky smile. "Why, hello to you too, nice meeting you again after what? Seven years now. What do you mean by son? I didn't know you were married, so who is the lucky girl?"

All Dragon could do was sigh at his friend's antics. The man could be so serious one minute and so childish the next, it was almost impossible to tell with this guy anymore. If it hadn't been for the fact they had known each other since they had been children he would never know what to do with him.

Dragon just stared at the pirate captain before him and held out his arm in greeting.

Shanks instantly took it, clenching down hard. While Dragon was trying to get back at the man, their rivalry never ceased after how many years now? With Roger dead and not being able to get the two back in check it was a wonder the two hadn't killed each other yet.

"I see you still are taking care of that hat Shanks, still not letting anyone touch it?"

Shanks could only crackle a little at the man (they were still trying to press their strength on each other, in their hold.)

"Oh I thought you knew me so well Dragon dear, of course I am not letting anyone touch it, I promised that crazy bastard after all."

"That 'crazy bastard' has a name you doofus, and you still haven't told me about why you suddenly showed up out of nowhere. As I already have said you where disrupting my time with the boys."

Ben, having had enough of the two grown up men, managed to separate the two from each other, they (after making them let go) were cradling and blowing their stinging hands.

"Captain, why don't you just tell him, we got here to deliver them to him in the first place. Not so you could play your childish games with Dragon-san."

Shanks was slightly sulking, but brought forth a chest of some kind. "You see Dragon, I was hoping you would take these things off my hands. No one in my crew wanted them, and personally I don't like all the defects it comes with having one, so I thought 'hey you are a guy that would probably want them'. And I have already sold the third one we had found."

Shanks opened the chest lid, inside were two devil fruits. One was in a very circular shape with orange and red swirls. The other was also in a circular shape, but this one was white with a slight light blue patches to it.

Dragons eye widened, devil fruits, and two of them, and Shanks said they had already sold a third one, who just finds three fruits anyway? "Do you know which fruit you currently have here?"

Shanks nodded in confirmation. "The one we already sold I believe was the Gomu Gomu No Mi, the orange one is the Mera Mera No Mi, and the white is..."

Shanks didn't have time to finish as the doors burst open with a very frantic and scared looking Rouge, with what looked like Luffy in her arms, and Ace at her side just keeping a close eye on Luffy.

Dragon rushed to her side as the woman was incapable of speech, she was fumbling with her mouth, trying to work out what she wanted to do with it.

But it didn't take Dragon long as he saw immediately what had happened, there was a lot of blood, and the source (despite Luffy having his hands clamped to cover it) was his son's eye. Dragon screamed at one unfortunate man to find Ivankov right away, and went back to his son, slightly prying Luffy's hands which were clutching his eye for all it was worth, crying his eyes out, as it was obviously very painful.

After finally being able to slightly pry his son's fingers away while constantly shushing him and telling him it was alright. He got a better look at the spot there was a lot of blood and he couldn't see much of where the wound was until Ivankov got there, but all he could see for certain was that the eye itself was not damaged at least.

Just then Ivankov came rushing through the door, looking very shaken. The poor man that Dragon had barked at had been scared to bits and might have exaggerated a bit when he got to Ivankov who was enjoying his break, with a cup of coffee and a nice book. When the stuttering mess that was the poor soul Dragon shouted at came in.

Ivankov lightly grabbed Luffy who by now had calmed down, and wiped away the blood and which had stopped to some degree. After cleaning the wound and putting some bandages over it to cover the entirety of Lyffy's left eye Ivankov was not about to just give him an adhesive plaster. It was deep wound despite the small cut lightly underneath the boys eye, it was going to scar sadly.

Ivankov put the boy down and Ace was quick to hug his brother Luffy clung back to him for dear life, on a verge of crying again. All Ace did was slowly soothe him by rubbing his back. Ivankov turned to Dragon a little angry for once.

"Dragon what on earth happened for the boy to get that kind of injury? Also you need to work on your temper the poor man you sent to fetch me was close to fainting when he got to me."

Dragon was about to reply when Rouge cut him off. "I don't actually know how it happened but I know what happened."

Ivankov turned to the woman and she started to explain. "I was in the kitchen with the boys getting something for the boys to eat."

 ***VxG***

"What do you two want boys? You certainly have earned a prize for this good day of training."

Both Luffy and Ace clung to the woman' s arms as they listed off the things they wanted. All Rouge did was smile and chuckled a bit. "Then I guess I'll prepare some ice cream for you two then."

The boys cheered in delight. After some time Rouge turned to Luffy. "Luffy, can you get a bowl out of the bottom cupboard over by the corner there?"

Luffy nodded his head and headed over. "Ace, you go get some of the cutlery by the drawer, okay?" She said while placing a hand on her sons head. Ace nodded in response to it and headed to get a chair so he could get to it.

Luffy had just opened the cupboard when a knife which had been laying on top of the counter fell down. Luffy lifted his head when he heard a weird 'shink' sound as the knife fell and stabbed him bellow the eye.

With a loud shout Rouge ran to Luffy and saw all the blood that was seeping out of Luffy's hands through where he was clutching his eye. Rouge panicked and picked him up, noticing the knife on the floor, she feared the worst.

"Luffy, how did you get your hands on a knife, you know they are not a toys." She said, concern clear in her voice.

All Luffy did was cry and hiccup, but managed to say a few thing through them. "I 'hic' didn't 'sob' find one. It fell from the 'hiccup' counter 'sob'."

Rouge was shocked, even so she grabbed Luffy tighter trying to calm his sobbing, that was currently getting out of control. She didn't know what to do, what would Dragon do in this situation? Dragon! Of course, she had to get Dragon, he knew what to do.

"Ace stay close to me, we are going to find Dragon, okay." She said to the boy who was close to having a small panic attack himself. He somehow managed to calm himself down enough to nod his head.

 ***VxG***

"And after that I ran here as fast as I could, now you know the rest."

The room was quiet for a while. Suddenly Rouge seemed to remember that they had guests and turned to them. "I am so sorry you had to be here to see all of this."

Shanks could only shake his head while slightly smiling. "It is okay ma'am, it is all water under the bridge now. It happened and all we can do now is move on, no harm done."

Rouge smiled a sigh of relief and nodded her head in agreement, slightly blushing at the man's chivalry behavior, though in her mind she was swearing in a hundred different phrases, saying she would only be loyal to Roger and no one else. Why does this man have to come around and just mess everything up like this?

Shanks only smiled and walked over to the two boys. "Hey kids, so who are you two anyway?"

Luffy hid behind his brother, peeking out from the right so his eye was barely visible. All Ace did was lightly pounce him on the head and shove him forward towards the man in front of them. "My name is Ace, and this here idiot is my younger brother Luffy, sir."

Luffy lightly nodded and slightly shook the man's hand hiding behind Ace again after that much to the despair of his brother. Yasopp walked over to Shanks and pushed him away. "Shanks, my dear captain, you are scaring the kid, let an actual father handle this."

Yasopp leaned down to the kid's eye level. "Hey there boys, my name is Yasopp, don't mind the scary guy, he didn't mean to scare you."

Luffy and Ace shared a glance when Luffy walked from behind Ace and slowly approached the man. "Are you pirates?" Luffy asked his one visible eye shinning in wonder. His father always told great tales of the marines and the pirates that were out there and all the adventures they would go on. He made sure to let Ace know as much about his father as possible. The pirate tales had always left a great impression on both of them.

The boys didn't even try to hide it as they always ask for pirate stories, they had never met an actual pirate before. But Dragon had made quite the imprint on the boys while still telling the boys that they could become Marines, Pirates, Revolutionary, heck they could just go live life at an island for all he cared, it didn't matter to him as long as they were happy with their choice.

Now they have an actual pirate crew show up at their home, it was a dream come true for the boys.

All Yasopp could do was smile while he smugly stood up pointing a thumb at his chest. "You bet your heads that we are, we are known as the Red Haired Pirates. That's Shanks over there – he is our captain."

Ace and Luffy had stars in their eyes jumping up and down in joy at the newfound information.

Yasopp took this as his job over and done with, left the two bouncing boys to rejoin his sulking captain who was sitting in the corner going all Boo boo (A/n: Much like how Franky did when his name for Sunny Go was over spoken by everyone enjoying the name of Sunny.)

"Come on captain, why don't we get down to business, now where did you put that chest?"

Shanks stood up still with a slight pout on his face. "I don't remember after that lovely lady entered with the brats, I placed it down somewhere?"

Shanks looks around and sees the two boys munching away at something. Running over to the boys just as the both swallow whatever it was that they had just eaten. Both boys loked disgusted, at whatever it was that they had eaten. Noticing the chest he turns to the chest on the ground which turned out to be empty.

Turning once again to the two boys he says. "Did the two of you eat the contents of this box?"

Ace and Luffy stare at each other and over to Shank again. They nod.

All that could be heard was the desperate scream of Shanks as he yells at Dragon saying that the boys where now devil fruit users and cursed by the sea.

 ***VxG***

VxG: Muahahahahaha cliffhanger *doges random objet flung from the audience* I am sorry, I kind of wanted to make it longer but after a chat with my Beta, she kind of convinced me to end this on a cliffhanger. But don't hate her for that, it was my decision so take it out on me instead. Sun back me up here.

Sun: naaaah, deal with them yourself, I'm just that devil on your shoulder who whispers evil suggestions…

VxG: Even so, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, this has been VxG and I am hoping to write more for you all in the future, see you all in chapter 3.


	4. island breakdown

**The Revolutionary Pirate** **,**

 **Chapter 3: Island Break Down**

Disclaimer: ...Huh oh is it something I have to every chapter, dang. Well I don't own One Piece that goes to Eiichiro Oda-senpai, I only own the plot and story you are currently reading.

VxG: Okay, with that out of the way let's get on with the story, so I guess we are a little excited about to finally get to know which fruit Luffy is getting today and the terrors of cliffhangers are going to have to wait until after the chapter, or the next one. I don't know if the cliffie is going to happen this time or not, so for now you are welcome. So dearest of dear Sun, care to help me in today's chapter, or are you going to leave all the evil comments to me today too with all that I have in store today?

Sun: Uhhh, wut? What do you mean? I'm not gonna answer your reviews. I'm just a poor beta/writer-when-not-in-writer's-block who just tries to go through this cruel and sad world…

VxG: Oh, keep it up with a bang, dear. Also I would love to hear what each of you feel about each chapters so please keep up the reviews and I'll try to get back to each of you who are not guests. I would still love guests to reply to the story but I would like to personally get back to you and not write it in my chapters, taking up my writing time. With that all said, enjoy this new chapter.

 ***VxG***

There was an eery silence as everyone digested what Shanks had said.

Dragon was the first to react when he turned to Luffy and Ace who both looked like the situation had not went through their heads just yet.

Dragon ran up to Luffy grabbing his arms, but released said arms not expecting the coldness coming of them. Dragon turned towards Shanks.

"Tell me right now which fruits they have eaten!" Dragon was angry. The two boys could not have known what they were eating, so he was not about to blame them for it. He knew that the two boys are going to be stuck with their new abilities and he knew that Shanks had no ill intentions of leaving the fruits out there.

Shanks took a step back with his hands raised in defence. "I already told you that one fruit was the Mera Mera No Mi, the other fruit was the Hie Hie No Mi. The boys are now made of fire and ice respectively."

Dragon's face paled they were both logias and logias are one of the hardest fruit powers out there to control. He should know he is one after all.

As much as Dragon wants to train them they could easily lose control of their bodies and their new powers. And with all of the important documents and items they have at base (this is the HQ after all) that could not happen.

"Aa...aahh-" Dragon turned his head towards the sound watching as Luffy was making some strange noise. "Aahtt-… ATCHOOO!"

Just as Luffy sneezed the entirety of the floor along with part of the walls got covered in ice (the room is about ten feet wide and twelve feet long). Everyone in the room got their feet covered in ice to up about their ankles (with the exception of Ace who was standing in ankle deep water, obviously have melted the ice as it touched him).

Flames licked up his legs, arms and head. His eyes were wide in fear. Luffy was holding himself shivering slightly, his body not being used to such cold. He also had slight look of fear in his eyes, not really understanding what was going on.

Rouge could be heard screaming, trying to get her legs free out of the ice. Luckily Yasopp shot them all loose of their icy prison.

Dragon immediately pulled the two boys into a hug (after obviously coting himself in Haki, so the boys wouldn't accidentally hurt him).Trying desperately to calm the two, close to freaking out boys.

Dragon didn't fault them the two were only eight and five years old and must have mistaken the fruit for something else.

After what felt like forever with a lot of cooing and shushing, and calming rubs for the frantic boys Dragon let go the two. They were still slightly teary eyed, but the actions had calmed them down a little at the very least.

Dragon was having an inner turmoil: the boys were a danger to themselves and as much as Dragon wanted to help them train he couldn't. Had it been one of the boys then maybe he could have kept him, trained him, but no. The two had to become a danger to themselves and the area around them, if all it took for Luffy to lose control of his abilities was a sneeze then what would have happened if Ace lost control? The two were always with each other and it was only a matter of time before things got out of hand.

Dragon's shoulders slumped as he turned to Shanks. He really did not want to do this - he did not want to be separated from Luffy and Ace. The two were important to him and he would do anything to keep them and teach them himself, but he had other business as well. He could never keep a close eye on them himself.

There was also the matter of all the important papers and items. With a heavy sigh he walked over to Shanks. "Shanks, I have a favor to ask of you."

Shanks looked over at Dragon noting the look of someone who was at his rope's end. "What do you want Dragon?" He didn't bother to add an insult he could see the man was very serious, so he will act serious for the man.

"I want you to take Ace and Luffy with you to that island of yours and train them for two years."

Shanks was close to falling over himself, poor Yasopp (who had grabbed a drink Rouge had brought in after the unfreezing happened) spat everything out, getting some of the liquid stuck in his nose in the process.

Shanks could only stare wide eyed at the man through the process and he couldn't help but gaze at the two boys who had heard everything.

"Oy,Dragon quit joking, like I could take those brats with me, I am a free man you know. Not some stupid baby-sitter for the kids. I ain't doing it, you stupid bastard, take care of them yourself!"

Dragon didn't reply, but it was obvious that he was having a hard time as anyone would in his situation. Shanks noted that the man was shaking. "Oy, look Dragon, I know I can be a jerk sometimes but seriously..."

"No Shanks, you are the one who doesn't understanding, I want to have them around, I honestly do. But I can't. I have too many important papers and items I have spent years collecting. YEARS Shanks, it's important information and not something I can get my hands on ever again. If it was any other information I would easily choose Luffy and Ace over it, but I can't in this situation, I can't even send the boys away to another base because of the same problem. My years of collecting and fighting against the World Government depend on those papers and if the boys accidentally destroyed them - the World Government wins."

Dragon was desperate, Shanks slightly winced as Dragon grabbed onto his shoulder during his outburst, he could see why Dragon was having such hard time with this. He couldn't choose between his life work and the two children. The man was desperate.

"So please Shanks, I beg of you, I have no one else I can turn to right now. I want to stay with the boys, I really do, but I can't. So please Shanks, I need you to take care of them for two years that should be enough time for them to work out their powers. Two years and you never have to see them again, please Shanks."

Shanks wanted to say no, but at the same time he couldn't. Begrudgingly he sighed. "You so owe me a years-worth of sake for this, know that Dragon."

Dragon's shoulders rose as he bear hugged the pirate. "Thank you Shanks, you have no idea how much this means to me."

Dragon walked away, noticing that Ace and Luffy were gone, so was Rouge. The woman must have taken the boys out. But who knew how much they have heard…

After finding his way to the boys' shared bedroom he found Ace and Luffy seated on the bed. The bed was both scorched and covered in ice at the same time. Rouge was sitting on a stool opposite of the two, looking over at Dragon as he entered the room and closed the door behind himself.

Leaning down in front of the two boys he placed a gentle haki infused hand and gently pated them on their heads. "I want to tell that both of you are not to blame for anything that is going to happen after today. You two simply didn't know what you were eating it is all in the past. You are not to blame for anything."

Ace was quick to shove the hand off his head, he was close to screaming at Dragon. "So you are just going to send us away with some strangers we know nothing about?"

Luffy had his arms wrapped around himself, shivering either in cold or sadness, or perhaps it was both, but the five year old didn't say anything other than letting out a slight whimper.

Dragon's heart was close to breaking, they were just kids. This was not something that should have happened, not at all. "I know that you may hate me right now, but I want to let you know that this is for the best, this way you can get to control your new powers better. Shanks' crew is capable of taking care of you and nobody is going to be damaged, if any accidents do happen."

Ace could only cross his arms and sulk. Flames started to lick more aggressively across his body, Dragon was positive the temperature was getting slightly higher.

Dragon was dreading the next part he had to tell the kids. "Shanks and I have come to an understanding, you are going to leave with him tonight and stay with him on his vacation island. They are going to help you train not only your fruit powers, but also your individual strengths. You are still going to spar daily with the addition of starting sword and gun training. I will talk to Shanks about the details of said training later today."

The two boys didn't reply, so Dragon turned to Rouge. "Will you be a dear and help them pack? I have to go talk to Shanks again." Turning to the boys who were still ignoring him he let out a small sigh as turned to the door. "I love you both." With that he closed the door behind him. Only after Rouge left to find some bags for the boys did the two move.

Luffy was the first, he slammed into his brother crying. Not caring if his body melted as the flames licked up his brother's body starting to heat up and melt his iced body.

Ace was lightly rubbing his brothers back desperately trying to fight the tears back, but was unable to do so, instead starting to cry himself, burying his face into his brother's raven colored hair.

They sat like this for what felt like a life time until falling asleep in each other's arms. They stayed that way until Rouge had gotten inside with a big duffle bag the boys could use to put their clothes in and a few toy's they would like having with them.

Rouge knew that what Dragon was doing was the best thing for the boys. But that didn't stop her from crying herself. She was going to lose her baby, her adoring son along with the little bundle of sunshine that was Luffy. She was going to miss them both.

 ***VxG***

Dragon was seated at the table, hands clenched, head leaning down on them. Shanks seated across from him, his crew loading the boat with provisions that would last them a few years. They were close to finishing all they needed now was the two boys who were standing by the doorway heads down. They had already finished saying their goodbyes to everyone.

Rouge walked up to them giving them a big hug, crying while doing so. "You two be good, you hear me? So that when you get home I can give you all the food you might want. Does that sound good?"

The boys didn't respond even when Dragon walked up and gave them both a hug. "Make me proud Ace, Luffy. Take care of each other, you hear me? And please listen to what Shanks and his crew tells you to do, okay?"

Shanks stands by the ramp to the ship holding on to the duffle bag Rouge had packed for the boys. As soon as Dragon lets go the two boys move towards Shanks' big ship.

Shanks lightly pats on their shoulders giving a firm nod to Dragon. He will die protecting the boys. Dragon made sure that he would give them some space on their little journey to the island.

After the ship disappears into the horizon does Rouge fall to her knees crying her guts out. Dragon stands beside her, silently crying too. Now it was all up to Shanks and all he could do was hope. Hope that the boys would be safe.

 ***VxG***

The journey was a silent one the two boys were standing on the deck leaning over the railing of the ship, watching the ocean as the ship sailed through it.

The Read Haired Pirates watched the boys enjoy the scenery of the water. "Captain, we are getting close to the island."

Shanks turned to the man and nodded. "Men, we are getting close to the island, prepare to dock as soon as possible."

There was a loud cheer from the crew, men started to run around preparing to dock. Even so the two boys were still watching the ocean, enjoying each other's company in silence.

Shanks was glad nothing had happened to the boys there had been no accidents thankfully. But Shanks was not stupid, the outburst is bound to happen sooner or later. The way the two were keeping to themselves was enough proof. With a heavy sigh he walked away preparing to dock the ship as soon as possible. After the boys had their own area would he talk to them.

 ***VxG***

A few hours after they docked the two boys have gotten their stuff sorted and a place for them to sleep has been found, only then does Shanks move over to them.

"Hey kids, look, I am sorry you have to go through all of this. I truly am sorry for that, I am. So why don't we try and make the best of it and try out some sparring?"

Ace just stared up at the man, he was not happy, nor was Luffy. They were seated at the cliff's side with a view of the ocean. Luffy was crouching, cradling his legs to his chest. Ace was sitting just beside him, lightly leaning onto his younger brother with an arm wrapped around his brother's shoulders.

Ace had a scowl on his face the kid couldn't take it anymore. "You don't say, you jerk, you just come in here and just act like you know everything. Guess what - YOU DON'T!"

As Ace screamed the flames that been building up in his hands grew and suddenly burst out of him, much like how Luffy's ice had covered the room days prior.

Ace was breathing heavily, not noticing that he had accidentally hit Luffy. However he did notice that the boy started to run into the forest. "LUFFY!"

Shanks didn't have time to recover as he saw Ace running after his brother. He tried running after them but got stopped by Yasopp. "Unhand me Yasopp, I have to go find them."

Yasopp only shook his head. "You will do no such thing Captain, what the boys currently need, is to get some of that stress and tears off while alone. The faster the two get it into their head that this is real, the sooner they will calm down. Before you know it they will come back, there is nothing in those woods anyway, so there is no danger."

Shanks slightly calmed down and nodded, staring to where Ace had disappeared when he ran after his brother.

 ***VxG***

Ace ran for what felt forever that was until he noted a trail of ice. While following the trail he found his brother seated in the middle of a clearing. Ice covered the ground and trees, it wasn't stopping. If Ace had to guess the coverage was close to around twenty feet in a circle around his brother.

Ace noted tears running down Luffy's face, he slowly approached his brother. Small puddles formed where he walked. "Luffy." Ace said, it was all but a whisper, but it seemed that Luffy had heard it as the boy slightly flinched.

"Ace?" Luffy turned slightly and saw his brother standing there. "ACE!" The boy's eyes were wet with tears, his bandage long since taken off. He ran to his brother crying his eyes out the ice surrounding them still growing further. Had it not been for the fact that Ace was made of fire he would long since have been a popsicle. Ace gripped his brother in a tight hug as the five year old spilled his guts. "Ace... I miss home, I miss Iva-chan's stories. I miss Aunt Rouge's food, I miss dad and how he would tell us tales to make us work harder. I miss Hack, I miss *sob* I miss everyone."

Ace grips his brother harder, clutching him as if he was a life line. Tears flood his tear canal, his head pressed into his brother's hair.

"I know Lu, I miss all of them too, I miss them so much it hurts. I miss all the times by the fire, where we would solve puzzles together. I miss all the times we would sneak out during the night to watch the stars on the balcony. All the times we would get in trouble for going into places we shouldn't be in."

Ace was starting to calm down a bit just like Luffy. The two still cried though, letting all the stress that had built up during the day go.

After the crying subsided, did Ace speak again. "We should probably head back, I also kind of need to apologize to Shanks, he was only trying to help, I guess."

Luffy gave a small nod, holding his arms around Ace the two started heading back the way they had come.

 ***VxG***

Shanks ran up to the two instantly just as the boys had reentered the clearing where they were staying. Shanks didn't have time to say anything as it was Ace who spoke first. "I am sorry for what I said earlier. I was grumpy and... I don't really know how to put it, but I am still sorry, you were just doing what uncle Dragon told you to do. And I can't really fault you for that. I am sorry."

Shanks couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. "So I take it you want to work with me now then, am I right?"

Luffy and Ace nodded, Shanks smiled. "Good, for we begin right now!"

 ***VxG***

VxG: Okay this was a chapter I suppose, and I am seriously glad I stopped where I did with the second chapter, if Sun hadn't told me to stop where I stoped, you would only have gotten the part where Luffy and Ace got placed on the ship and the break down in the forest. Everything else was supposed to be in the last chapter. So thank you Sun you made sure that I have everything ready for the fourth chapter, what do you have to say to that dear?

Sun: I'm really sleepy right now, probably left a lot of your mistakes here… *yawns*

VxG: ouch, no faith in me huh? Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter. This has been VxG and I hope to write more for you all in the future. See you all in chapter 4.

Sun: Received some complains about this chapter, sorry about that guys, I fixed some mistakes I missed at first. *edited on 30th of September, 2015*


	5. The strongest swordsman

**The revolutionary Pirate,**

 **Chapter 4: The Strongest Swordsman**

Disclaimer: *Sigh* no, I still don't own One Piece, I do own this story though.

VxG: So yeah, I am on a roll right now with the chapters, I am severely inspired, and have a lot of ideas going through my head. Won't you agree Sun dear?

Sun: Guys, you won't notice with me being slow with my beta-work, but she sent me two chapters, **TWO** , in one day… of course then she got stuck on some of them, but that's more writing than I did half a year!

VxG:Do not worry dear, you are still amazing at what you do. So yeah, I guess that is it, enjoy the chapter I guess.

 ***VxG***

It had been a little over a year since the two boys ate their devil fruits and were shipped away with Shanks and his crew.

The two boys were currently facing each other, their fists raised, both breathing heavily. With Shanks standing not too far, barking orders at the two to stop standing around and keep up the attacks.

The two had improved greatly in the short time they had been with Shanks, the constant fighting, weather it was with swords or guns (or lack thereof with the way they were using their fruit powers instead) Shanks quickly noticed that Luffy was really taking to the way of the blade while Ace had taken to the gun.

Shanks watched the two duke it out. Ace swept a leg towards Luffys head, only for Luffy to use his naturally agile body to go down into a split, and twisting his body by trying to sweep his stretched out legs over Ace's, only for Ace to jump over them.

Shanks had three training regimes for the two young natural fighters. One was a brutal close quarters fight with no fruit powers allowed which is what the two where currently doing.

The other was a fight with only their powers and even though Luffy was at a disadvantage with his powers melting most of the time when coming into contact with his brother's body, but he still was able to keep up on his own against Ace.

The third one was mostly a combination between their gun and sword fighting skills, usually this is where Luffy beat his brother the most. Being more suited for the sword and getting more enjoyment from it than Ace did.

Shanks smiled as Luffy went into the ground as Ace caught Luffy's arm and twirling his body and slinging him into the ground using his own body as a momentum. Luffy rolled over getting up on his shaking legs, ready to get in there once more.

Shanks was happy that the boys had found joy in fighting each other, but at times he actually kind of blamed himself for it. Whenever the boys had the chance they would duke it out. If they weren't busy placing a puzzle, reading some books, or in training with Shanks and his crew they would be found having a small mock battle, not as pushing as when Shanks was training them, but a small battle nonetheless.

Shaking his head as Ace pushed Luffy to the ground again about to punch his brother in the face, Shanks stopped the fight. "Okay that is enough for today, get cleaned up and meet in the galley on the ship for dinner."

Ace stepped off of his brother, reaching an arm out for him helping Luffy to his feet. "Thanks Ace, man, I can never push you onto the ground. How do you do that? Can you teach me or something?"

Ace only laughed at his brothers antics. "I may be a bit more physically stronger than you, but you are a lot more agile than I am, why not use that to your advantage instead?"

Luffy could only slightly pout. "Just because I am agile don't mean that I can throw someone to the ground, what good is it, if all I can do is avoid attacks but not pull a punch at the same time?"

Ace laughed again. "You still kick my ass when it comes to sword play though, why not just focus on the sword then?"

"The way of the sword is fun and all, don't get me wrong. Even Shanks has made me take it more serious, but I still want to be able to punch someone's face out, is it that bad to want to be able to throw a punch?"

Ace couldn't take it and burst out laughing, landing on the ground clutching his stomach. All Luffy could do was pout. "I am serious here Ace, don't laugh - you are being mean."

Ace sat up whipping a stray tear that had escaped his eye from laughter and stared up at his brother: his puffed up cheeks, arms crossed. "I'm sorry Luffy, I couldn't resist."

All Luffy did was roll is eyes, he started heading for the ship. "I'm taking a bath, you wanna join so we can spare the warm water for Uncle Roo?"

Getting off the ground Ace ran after his brother who had started to run towards the ship. What the two didn't know was that there was a presence watching them from the shadows of the forest.

 ***VxG***

Luffy and Ace had just entered the galley when they heard Shanks talking to someone. It didn't sound like it was any of his crewmates.

As they opened the door they saw a man with a giant cross on his back, there was a wide brimmed hat on the tall man's head with what appeared to be a white feather of sorts, the man also wore a long dark cloak. That is all the two boys could see from behind.

Shanks saw the two boys enter and smiled at them. "Ah Anchors you're just in time, I want to introduce someone." Shanks placed a hand on the stranger's shoulder. "This here is Dracule Mihawk - he is currently the world's strongest swordsman."

Mihawk looked at the two boys and his eyes widened for a bit. He turned to Shanks. "You can't be serious, they are just kids. You want me to stick around and watch these kids while you and the crew are off to find supplies? I gave you my den den mushi number so you could call in case of an emergency, not so I could baby sit two brats."

Shanks had a sly smile on his face. "Oh come off that Hawkeye, I haven't even gotten to the best part yet, for you see here they are the sons of my old captain Roger and the revolutionary leader Dragon."

"Anchor's please introduce yourself, the entirety if you would."

Luffy and Ace just stared at each other. "My name is Monkey D Luffy, sir." And gave a slight bow like Shanks had taught him when he should be formal.

Ace followed suit. "And I am Portgas D Ace, sir."

Hawkeye's eye twitched a bit. "Even if they are brats of Dragon and Roger that doesn't mean anything to me, I still don't see why I should babysit the two of them while you are gone for a few days, can't you leave one of your crew members to that task?"

Shanks had an evil glint in his eye. "Why don't you stick around for a bit, we were just about to head for dinner, you can join in of course. And after that Anchors…" Ace and Luffy sighed slightly, no matter how much they asked him to stop calling them 'Anchors' It hasn't worked very well.

Luffy and Ace replied at the same time. "What?"

"After we are done eating it is on to the second part of the regime."

Ace and Luffy shared a glance and instantly understood what the red head meant. Shanks wanted to show this Mihawk guy who he was dealing with. They turned to Shanks and nodded.

 ***VxG***

Dinner was eaten in silence and as soon as they were done Luffy and Ace got out from the boat onto their training area. Waiting on their knees, hands folded on them for Shanks and Mihawk.

As soon as the two men and the crew showed up the two stood up and lightly bowed to them, turning towards each other fists raised.

So far Mihawk didn't know what he had to be expecting, he had seen a bit of what the boys could do, but it was nothing amazing, the training they had been doing was fairly average. But when he saw that the freckled boy's arm went up in flames and the other's arms along with his legs turned to ice Mihawk immediately turned to Shanks, who had a knowing smile and nodded for him to watch.

Luffy was the first to move or should we say slide. The boy was sliding around the area, creating a giant ice rink and the ice sword the boy had created did not go unnoticed by Mihawk.

Ace was calmly watching his brother sliding around him, sword at the ready. Lowering his knees, taking a deep breath, trying to focus he stood up again he held his hands out and started to shoot fire from his arms melting the ice, but ice kept freezing over the melted areas.

Luffy slowly glided around, kneeling down, using his abilities to shoot him forward, and jumping onto his brother. Ace side stepped his flying brother while he shot a palm sized fire ball, hitting the recovering boy in the back. Luffy tried to recover, but landed onto the ground with a thud. He instantly got up again and flew back in to Ace's face, trying to stab him in the stomach, but Ace grabbed the blade melting it.

Luffy jumped back, recreating a blade in his hand. The two went on like that for a while, Luffy not really being able to do much damage to his brother. Nevertheless, Luffy was still making Ace work hard to get to him by trying to make the ice too cold for the fire to affect his ice. It was fairly difficult process and after two hours Luffy was an exhausted mess. Ace was tired too, even if he had a done a lot less strength vise.

Shanks clapped his hands. "Okay you two that is enough. Hawkeye, will you take care of them while we are gone? Ace, Luffy we'll be gone for a few days, do remember to train."

Luffy was unable to speak, so he only nodded his head while Ace told him that they would. Shanks smiled and headed towards the ship leaving Luffy and Ace with Hawkeye, who at the moment was a little stunned. He watched as the two brothers went towards a little hut.

He slowly followed the two as he entered he saw the hut was small, but had a little bit of the necessities. There was a single room, about five feet wide and six feet long. Pushed to the sides of the hut were two beds, one looked little used while the other was where he found the two seated with what appeared to be a book. Taking in the rest of the room, he saw that there was a table in the back, by the only window. It had a few boxes on top of it along with a den den mushi. That was pretty much it, nothing else was in the little house.

Walking up to the boys he asked: "Is this where you sleep?" Ace and Luffy looked up from the book and nodded. "Can I ask where you get your food, now that the ship is gone?"

Luffy only laughed. "There is plenty of food in the forest there is of course fish in the water too. Ace and I have the perfect fishing spot, right Ace?"

Ace put the book down and nodded. "So you are stuck with us, huh. Well you can use that bed over there." Ace said while pointing at the untouched bed across the small room.

Hawkeye could only raise an eyebrow. "That is awfully kind of you but, what about the two of you? Don't you need a bed? I can take the floor."

Ace shook his head and laid an arm across his snickering brother. "We always sleep in the same bed, we have done so for years and if you don't mind, I am getting tired. So we have decided to take a small nap."

Luffy only nodded in agreement and started to head off into the covers, Ace close behind. Mihawk left the boys to themselves. He had to agree slightly with Shanks, the boys had potential: natural strength, natural fighting abilities and to top it all off - Devil Fruit powers.

"Hehe, you got the strangest child. Roger, Dragon." Mihawk smiled and walked into the forest to see if he could find something to take away his current boredom.

 ***VxG***

VxG: And this wasn't much of a chapter, only a small introduction chapter to how the characters are going to work for a while now, I hope the fighting sequence was good, I ain't all that good with those. So I hope you liked them. What do you think Sun? Was it any good or was it any bad?

Sun: How am I supposed to know? I only understand the works of romance, so I'm out of my depth here a little bit… :D

VxG: Gee, thanks. So again I sincerely hope you all enjoyed it, this has been VxG hoping to write more for you all in the future. See you all in chapter 5.


	6. The new Brother

**The Revolutionary Pirate** **,**

 **Chapter 5: The New Brother**

Disclaimer: I thought we had already established that I don't own anything. Oh well, I do not own One Piece, only the story and plot you are currently reading.

VxG: Dearest Sun, we have hit a small milestone, five chapters is something, before you know it we are going to catch up on my Memories Reborn story. Won't that be exciting, when we reach 15 chapters?

Sun: We're close to that *hint, hint* I'm slow at beta work… :D

VxG: So, without any further ado, let's get on with the story, shall we?

 ***VxG***

Luffy and Ace were exited, they had not been this excited in years. They were finally going home, after their two years of training with Shanks and his crew, they would finally return home to their parents.

Ace and Luffy were at the very front of the boat, watching as Dragon's headquarters appeared in the distance. If it hadn't been for Ace holding Luffy back, the boy would have bounced off the ship and run to the coast with his powers.

The moment the boarding plank had hit land Luffy and Ace where the first two off the ship, running into their waiting parents' arms. Dragon and Rouge hugged their sons tightly. Rouge was the first to let go and caress a hand at her son's face. "Oh dear lord, look at you dear, you've grown so big!"

Rouge had tears in her eyes as her son just hugged her again. Dragon was desperately trying to calm the crying wreck that was Luffy in his arms, the boy may be seven now, but two years away from family was hard. Dragon was aware of it too, the two years without the two boys had been stale and boring. He severely missed the boys.

Luffy had finally calmed enough to let go and turn to Rouge. Ace had let go of her again and instead ran into Dragon's arms while Luffy pounced in Rouge's.

They sat like this for a while when Shanks walked up to them. "I believe I have kept my promise, so I'll take my leave. Dragon, milady." He said with a slight bow towards Rouge. Rouge was quick to ask the man. "I have been told you where on Roger's boat for a while?"

Shanks smiled. "And I have been told that you where the mysterious mistress, that crazy bastard managed to keep hidden from the entirety of the crew." Rouge could only slightly smile at the man as Shanks turned to leave.

Luffy instantly jumped out of Rouges arms and walked towards Shanks while pointing at him. "Just you wait Shanks! I am going to become a pirate myself one day and when I do I am going to become an even greater pirate than you ever have been. I am going to become the Pirate King like my Uncle Roger to become the freest man on the sea!"

Shanks had a small cocky smile on his face. "Pirate King you say? Like you could ever become something like that, you're just a brat."

Luffy puffed his face in anger. "I will, just you wait!"

Shanks smiled again. "If that's so. Well then." He took his straw hat from his head and gently placed it onto Luffy's head. "Then when you become a great pirate you must return this hat to me in great condition. That is a promise between men Luffy."

Luffy lifted his head observing the leaving man. Gently taking the hat off his head, realization finally hit him and tears fell again. "I promise Shanks, nothing is ever going to harm this while it is in my possession."

 ***VxG***

It had been a few days since Luffy and Ace had returned home, Dragon had been a little surprised that the two would keep fighting like they did. Of course the puzzles was something the two never stopped solving they never got really bored, if the two boys didn't have anything to do they would have small mock battles.

Then one day Dragon had personally went onto a mission it had lasted for a few weeks. And when Luffy had noticed his father's ship, he immediately ran to get Ace who was having some alone time with a book by the fire place.

By the time Luffy had gotten to Ace and ran towards the docking area he could see the exhausted face of his father. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Dragon looked a bit startled as he looked over his son and Ace. Leaning down he told the two to come with him. After a bit of walking, they had ended up in the sick bay. "Dad, why are we by the sick bay?" Dragon only shook his head. "You will both know soon enough."

The trio entered the room and saw a very flustered and exhausted Ivankov. Ace was the first to notice the boy in the bed and walked over to him, Luffy close behind him.

Luffy turned to his father as he had seen the bandaged boy in the bed. An entire side of his face was covered in bandages. "Dad, who is he?"

Dragon leaned down to the boy's eye level while Ace was still staring at the boy in the bed. "Do you think you can help me with something Luffy? The boy has a high fever. And we are short on ice, think you can do something about it?" The man asked not seeming to have heard the young boy's question.

Luffy looked unsure. "I don't know, I have never made something so small, I can easily make a sword, but that is only because Shanks kind of beat it into me to be able to do it..."

Dragon chuckled a little and ruffled his son's hair (the straw hat was hanging from his neck by a string Rouge had added so the boy didn't lose it as easily). "You don't have to make them small, a big chunk is all we need, we can easily smash it into smaller pieces."

Luffy hit the palm of his hand with his fist in realization and nodded his head. "Where do you want it?"

Dragon put forth a metal bowl. "This size should be enough, son."

Luffy nodded his head and started to concentrate on the bowl. Bringing up his arms and held onto the metal bowl, sweat slightly pouring down the boy's face in concentration. Soon the entirety of it was filled with cold ice.

Dragon took the bowl out of Luffy's hands and placed the contents on the table, smashing the ice into smaller chunks. After putting said chunks into a towel and securing the towel, he placed the towel onto the bedridden boy's forehead.

Ace turned to Dragon. "You never told us who he is." Dragon could only shake his head. "I wish I knew myself. I noted some World Nobles doing something in the weakest sea - East Blue. I don't know what they were doing there, but by the time I got there I saw a small ship being bombarded by the Noble's ship. Those people are nothing but scum, I found this boy in the wreckage of the ship they blasted, and immediately took him with me for Ivankov to heal the boy up. He had not spoken once."

Luffy and Ace watched the boy sleep. "So can the two of you keep a close eye on him and come get me when he has woken up?" Ace and Luffy both nodded with determined to fulfill the wishes of Dragon, obviously having understood that Dragon wanted the boy to wake up to kids his own age, better than Ivankov. The man could be a little scary at times and Dragon was no better himself, to be honest.

Ace stood close to the boy as Luffy had walked off to find some cards or a puzzle for them to pass the time with.

 ***VxG***

The hours passed with the unconscious boy showing no signs of waking up. Luffy had fallen asleep as it was starting to get way behind their bed time. Ace was just about to fall asleep himself when he heard the slight rustle of the bed sheets.

Slowly moving over to the bed he saw the boy was starting to gain consciousness. As Ace was standing right beside the bed the boy's visible eye slowly opened, it looked unfocused for a while when he looked over to see Ace standing there. "Wh-who are you?" The boy's voice was nothing but a whisper, slightly raspy as well.

Ace gently smiled. "My name is Ace, you are at my uncle's base he said something about rescuing you from a wrecked boat. Hang on I'll go get him now."

Ace ran over to his sleeping brother and tapped his shoulder. "Lu wake up, come on, now is a bad time for you to be asleep."

Luffy begrudgingly woke up from his sleep and looked at Ace. He didn't have time to say anything as Ace pointed with his thumb over to the boy in the bed. "The boy is awake, keep an eye on him, while I go and get Uncle Dragon."

Luffy sleepily nodded his head while Ace rushed out the infirmary's door in search for Dragon. Luffy stretched his limbs and walked over to the awake boy, still laying down on the bed. "Hi, my name is Luffy, can I ask what your name is?"

The boy who had been slightly taken aback by the bluntness of Luffy nodded. "M..*cough* my name is Sabo." Luffy could only grin. Suddenly Dragon along with Ace rushed through the doors.

Luffy stepped aside and into the back with his brother knowing that his father was in business mode. "Hi there young one, my name is Dragon. Do you know where you are right now?"

The boy shook his head. "That..*cough* that one boy said something about a base."

Dragon nodded his head. "Can you tell me your name?"

Luffy spoke up wanting to spare the boy his voice. "He said his name was Sabo, dad."

Dragon nodded his head. "Then that is all I need for now. You just take it easy and go back to sleep, I will send someone in here to keep watch over you. Ace, Luffy, why don't the two go off to your to bed, it is closing in on midnight and if you are going to have your strength at the ready with practice tomorrow you should go now."

Ace nodded in agreement and lightly grabbed onto Luffy as they headed out into the dark hallway, Ace held his hand up to light the way for them.

 ***VxG***

The next day Luffy and Ace could not get into their training. They kept thinking about that Sabo boy, he was still confined to the bed in the sick bay.

After another easy catch of Luffy's fist, Ace knew that they had to do something. "Say Luffy, I just can't seem to get into practice today, why don't we see how that Sabo guy is doing. I heard he is currently awake from one of the men earlier today."

Luffy nodded his head in agreement, the young boy not seeming to feel like doing much of anything today either.

 ***VxG***

When the two had found their way towards the sick bay, they found Sabo seated in bed with a book in his hands. Luffy was the first to walk up to him "Hi there, how are you feeling today?"

Sabo stared at the boy, a faint smile on his face. "I am fine now. The doctors here are fairly skilled, I am no longer in pain. Thank you for asking...umm what was your name again?"

Luffy only smiled and sat down onto a chair besides the bed. "My name is Luffy, your name was Sabo, right?"

The boy nodded, a slight frown upon his face. "Yeah I do believe it is so, I'm sorry I can't seem to remember much of anything of what happened to me when Dragon-san found me. I remember my name. Or at least I think it is my name and I think there was something about...something, I'm not sure.."

Ace walked up to Luffy and placed a hand on Sabo's shoulder. "Hey it is alright, all in good time and if you don't remember, then we can just make new memories. Uncle Dragon told us you were in a small ship or boat of some kind when a Tenryubito shot you down. You can't be older than me, so if you were on a ship then that would mean you had to be escaping someone or something."

Sabo had a frown on his face, his mind going into high gear. He stared back onto Luffy and Ace who still had his hand on his shoulder. "You know what, that does sound about right. Though they are only vague images, I think there was something about a man. A tall man with long strange dark-blackish hair."

Sabo took his hands and covered his ears, straining his mind to remember anything that could help him.

Luffy lightly grabbed onto Ace's shirt. The shirt was lightly freezing over, he was trying hard not to lose control over his powers. He may be able to control them better now, but he was still prone to losing control every now and then, if he got too emotional.

Sabo was still thinking. A woman, there was also a woman. While the man was tall, so was she. Strange curled blondish hair... And a boy, somewhere around his age, light brown hair, maybe... Sabo wasn't sure. He shook his head lightly and slapped it a few times trying to get his flashing memories straight.

As he was about to slap himself again, he felt two hands grab onto his arms, one hand was cold, the other was warm. Opening his eyes, he noted that Luffy and Ace had moved into the bed to try and comfort him. Ace was the first to speak.

"You may not remember what happened and to be honest neither Luffy nor I care. You are safe here you must have gotten on that boat for a reason. And I am glad that we got to meet you why don't you stick around, there are not all than many children to play with around here."

Ace glances over to his brother who had a slight pout on his face. "I said not many, geez Lu. You are super fun to hang out with."

Luffy had a huge grin on his face, he turned towards Sabo. "Say how old are you anyway?"

Sabo was taken slightly aback by this, but had a thoughtful look on his face. "Umm, I think I am around nine or possibly ten. I am not certain, but ten sounds about right."

Luffy grinned further. "I like you, I want you to be our brother too."

Both Ace and Sabo stared at Luffy like he had grown two extra heads. Luffy ignored them and continued "I mean Ace and I aren't related by blood or anything, but we still consider each other brothers. I like you there are no other kids our age around, so I thought it was obvious to want a new brother... right?" While saying the last part he turned towards Ace who was still staring at him.

Ace could only shake his head is dismissal - this was Luffy. Trust him to have a weird way to get new siblings. But all Ace could do was nod his head in agreement. "I agree with Luffy, you are going to be stuck with us weather you like it or not."

Sabo smiled slightly. "Thank you. I don't mind calling you brothers, either. I can't describe it but it feels right. Now if you don't mind, do you think I could get some sleep, the faster I can get better, the faster we can spend time together."

Luffy and Ace nodded and released the boy's arms from their hold and swept down from the bed they were on, leaving their new brother alone to rest.

After the two had exited the infirmary did Ace turn to Luffy. "Brothers huh, what made you want to make him our brother?"

Luffy only shrugged his shoulders. "I am not certain, but watching him hit himself and trying to remember those memories, which looked to be painful too now that I think about it. I just thought he could use something more than a friend. So what is better than a friend, well I know we have a close relationship despite not being related. So I thought, hey what if he became our brother as well?"

Ace could only smile while slightly shaking his head. This is Luffy they were talking about so Luffy logic had to follow the same trend. "So Lu, now that we know he is in good hands. Why don't we finish what we have started before all this?"

All Luffy did was nod his head. "Oh you are so on, I am going to beat you up so hard you won't know weather to sit or lay down after I am done with you!"

Ace could only laugh. "Oh you are so on."

 ***VxG***

It had been around a month since Sabo was allowed out of the sick bay he had been allowed to start small stretches and other activities to work his body out. He had found a great enjoyment to watch his frie-no brothers he enjoyed watching his two brothers duke it out. He could not fight with the two of them just yet as he was still slightly weak and muscle deprived from laying still for a month whilst recovering.

Sabo had of course been surprised when he found out that Ace and Luffy had fruit powers. Sabo had just returned from one of his first stretching exercises when he entered the training area where his brothers were working out. He had screamed at the top of his lungs when he realized that Ace was literally on fire whilst Luffy was covered in ice. Of course that was a thing of the past and something they laughed about now.

At the time the poor boy was close to going into shock when Luffy and Ace had explained that they had eaten a Devil Fruits around two years ago and as they could easily control their fruit abilities there was still a lot they couldn't do with them.

At the moment Sabo was seated by the side lines watching his brothers fight without their fruit powers, it appeared that was the thing that the two did the most. Of course he had seen Luffy taking one of his ice blades and train with it for a few hours daily.

Sabo had to smile that even though Luffy was a bundle of joy when the boy was practicing with his abilities, it's like he was a different person. Sabo got so lost in thoughts that he hadn't noticed his two brothers had stopped and were staring towards the door. The moment Sabo noticed their attention was elsewhere he walked up to them.

"Hey, what is the matter, something going on?"

Luffy bolted out the door Sabo must have just only missed it and turned to Ace. "Ace... what's wrong, what is going on?"

Ace only grabbed Sabo by the arm and walked towards the hallway. "I am not certain, Luffy just stopped all of a sudden and stared towards the door. I have never seen Luffy act like this before... Come on it is best we follow after him."

 ***VxG***

The two found Luffy by the dock, hugging his father. "Do you have to go? Ace and I just got back a few weeks ago and you have to leave again... It isn't fair…"

Dragon leaned down placing a gentle hand onto Luffy's head, trying to soothe the frantic boy. "I am sorry son, I don't know how you found out, but I was planning on telling you. And no you are not allowed to come with me, you are not strong enough for this mission. I will call every day, so keep a snail with you at all times, there are going to be times I can't call, but know that I will try and call whenever I can."

Luffy only hugged him tighter. "I love you dad, please come back."

"I will Luffy." Dragon stood up from hugging his son and noticed Ace and Sabo, he smiled. It hadn't taken long for everyone to know that Sabo was considered a brother to Luffy and Ace. He really liked the boy. He had the potential to become someone great, had a good head on his shoulders. Somewhat managed to handle a candy hyper Luffy to some extent and was able to get through to the stubborn pride Ace had obtained, most likely due to Shanks and his crew.

"Take care of your brother. Ace... Sabo, I will be gone for a few weeks, a year at most, so please listen to Rouge and what she has you do while we are gone. Remember to do your stretches Sabo. Ace, make sure Luffy doesn't forget his sword practice. I love all three of you."

With that Dragon left.

 ***VxG***

Luffy was sitting at the docks, Dragon's ship long gone from the horizon. Ace had to hold him back from jumping into the water running after the ship with the aid of his fruit power. Luffy had cried for a while, but right now he was seated at the docks with a somber look on his face. Ace and Sabo have had enough. Luffy had been sitting there for hours now. It was time to snap him out of it.

They both walked over to the ice brained idiot of a brother they had. They grabbed him by his arms while dragging him away from the docks towards Ace's and Luffy's room.

Dumping the seven year old onto the bed, Ace was getting angrier and angrier by the minute when he saw Luffy turn his back to them and curl up in the bed. "Luffy, enough of this stubbornness, Uncle Dragon said he would call whenever he had the chance, so get over yourself, we do know for a fact that he is going to be gone for a year at most, it isn't as bad as being forced apart for two, we survived those two years just fine. So the least you could do is survive this ONE year as well."

They could see Luffy flinch slightly. Ace gave Luffy a quick hug. "Come find us if you need anything, okay Lu? You know we are going to be there for you."

Luffy nodded his head lightly and sniffled slightly, turning his back to them again.

Both Ace and Sabo was glad to hear slight snores coming from the boy as he had fallen asleep. Ace had to sigh though. He noted than even in his sleep, Luffy was lightly losing his control as the bed sheets were slowly turning into ice. "You think I can spend the night with you in the prison that is the sick bay tonight Sabo? I don't want to get in there, melt the ice, we don't want to wake up with wet bedding tomorrow, right?"

Sabo smiled lightly. "Of course Ace and as soon as the head nurse deems it okay, I am to move in with the two of you though."

Ace grinned while closing the door behind them. "I would like that - to have my brother close, it would be good for Luffy too. He can be kind of emotional at times."

Sabo smiled too. "Yeah, I noticed."

The two walked down the corridor, towards the sick bay, getting ready for the day and preparing for the days going forward.

 ***VxG***

VxG: And that is a wrap, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And a big thank you to all of you that are following and pushing that favorite button for the story. So again we have hit a small milestone, won't you agree dear Sun?

Sun: I thought we talked about it already, like we're actually by a real milestone by now?

VxG: Yeah, we truly have come far. So I guess that is it for this chapter, this has been VxG and I hope to write more for you all in the future. See you all in chapter 6.


	7. the power of the D

**The Revolutionary Pirate,**

 **Chapter 6: The Power of the D**

Disclaimer: ... Seriously I still have to do these, okay, I own nothing, One Piece belongs to its creator Oda-sensei. I only own the plot and story you are currently reading.

VxG: So yeah, here we go again, sixth chapter and we are starting to close in on Luffy leaving to become a pirate, but that won't happened for a few chapters still. Sun, dear, I know you know most of the plot and where the story is going up until we meet up with Zoro, but what are your predictions for this chapter itself?

Sun: Dunno, don't remember much of what happened here, but I know the gang is increasing *hint* *hint*

VxG: Hmmmm okay, I can work with that, we can chat further what is going to happen with the other crew members later, I like talking to you about the story. You give me a lot of ideas. Anyway on to the chapter.

 ***VxG***

The docking area was in utter chaos, Dragon was barking orders to get a man to the emergency room, Ivankov barking orders alongside Dragon for people to get going.

Poor Hack was having a hard time controlling a fifteen year old boy who was straining against him the whole time.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy were standing by watching the madness that was passing through the base. All three of them knew not to get in the way of things, it looked like something bad had happened.

Dragon barked at another poor soul. "Jackob, get this to the briefing room have it analyzed. GET TO IT NOW, THE BOXES CAN WAIT, YOU HEAR ME? **NOW**!"

Another hour went by and things seemed to calm down a bit, Dragon had left the scene.

Sabo leaned in towards Luffy. "I have to say, I may not know your father as well as you and Ace does, but he can be scary at times."

Luffy could only nod his head. It had been a little under a year, since Dragon had left for his quest, and as much as Luffy wanted to hug and welcome his father back. He knew that right now his father was a very busy man, and most likely exhausted.

Ace and Sabo could only watch as Luffy lightly watched with almost dead eyes towards the hallway where Dragon had disappeared to.

Instead of going down where his father had walked down, he went on a different route.

Ace was about to follow, but Sabo held him back. "Give Luffy some space. I don't think you can feel it, but the room temperature kind of dropped a fair amount right now, so Luffy is a bit pushy at the moment."

Ace could only sigh, he knew Luffy had been excited for Dragon's return. And Luffy, despite him acting stupid at times, is perfectly capable of reading the mood. Dragon was exhausted, Luffy knows this very well. So it is better to wait it out.

 ***VxG***

Luffy knew there was frost covering the area around him, but right now he didn't care. He knew his father was a busy man, Luffy knew that one day he would leave to become a pirate and when he did he would not be able to see his father in a long time.

Slamming his fist into the wall he left a good chunk of the wall frozen. He knew he was being a brat, but the eight year old didn't care right now. He was in a severely bad mood for once. Walking towards the training area he was just feeling like freezing something solid not the wall of the hallway, he knew he would get in trouble for that. No, the training area is the only place where he could freeze things as much as he liked.

Walking down the hallway he passed by the emergency room, in one of the chairs in the hallway sat someone he had never seen before. The boy was lean and looked to be in his middle teens. He wore a white spotted hat on his head and a brown cloak he was clutching for dear life.

Deciding to get to know a bit about the teen Luffy sat down beside him. The teen glanced over at Luffy. "What do you want?" The teen said in a raspy voice, as if he had just been crying or something.

Luffy shrugged his shoulders a bit. "No reason. You just seemed like you could use some company. Is it so wrong to think of other's needs before their own?." Luffy almost barked back, he knew this was a bad idea. There was a reason he wanted to get to the training area, before confronting anyone.

Despite everything the teen chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry kid, I'm kind of pushy now."

Luffy smiled lightly, glad the teen didn't hate him for talking back at him like that. "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to shout. I am just really touchy right now. I haven't seen my dad for a few months now, it doesn't help the fact that he left only about two months after my big brother Ace and I got back from a two year training program with Shanks."

The teen raised an eyebrow at that. "Training... What kind of training?"

Luffy smiled. "I have kind of build up a bit of stress and I was just about to head over to the training area to blow off some steam, you want to join?"

The teen just shook his head in dismissal. "That still doesn't explain what your training was. And I don't want to leave this place, I want to know how he is doing. That and I am not allowed inside."

Luffy had a slightly somber look on his face before realization hit him. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself." Luffy stood up turning around and giving off his huge smile, feeling a little better after talking to the teen. Holding his hand out he introduced himself. "My name is Luffy, it's nice to meet you."

The teen gave a faint smile. "Name's Trafalgar Law, I guess it is nice to meet you too, Luffy-ya." He introduced himself while taking the boy's hand in his, shaking it firmly a little surprised at the coldness and firmness of the boy's hand.

Luffy looked a little taken aback. "Oh, so we are doing our full name? Well then a reintroduction is in order then. My name Is Monkey D Luffy, nice to meet you Traof... Trafleg... Torao!. Nice to meet you Torao." Still firmly holding onto the teen's hand.

Law however was shocked, and instantly grabbed onto the young boys shoulders. "Did you say that you are a D?" Luffy (who had been taken aback by the sudden outburst) looked shocked. "It is in my name, so yeah. I guess I am, what does it mean to you? My aunt, dad and my big brother Ace has them as well. It isn't a big deal."

Law could only stare at Luffy in confusion, it is true that only a few years ago, he himself didn't think much about why D was so important. He still didn't know all the details about D and he may never know it either. But he knows enough.

Law just squinted his eyes. If the boy didn't know, there was no reason ask him. "No it is nothing, never mind. I still can't come with you."

Luffy turned his head to the side in confusion. "And why not, if it is about the surgery, you have nothing to worry about. Iva-chan is a skilled doctor, so is everyone else. And you are just going to exhaust yourself sitting around worrying. And I kind of need to get going. So, you are coming with me?"

Luffy didn't allow Law to argue back as he grabbed onto the teen and dragged him away. As the two reached the training area Luffy noted that Sabo and Ace where already there. "Ace, Sabo... What are you two doing here?" The question seemed to snap the two out of their little mock battle. Sabo all but ran up to Luffy who still had his arm clenched around Law's

Sabo lightly smacked Luffy on the head. "Ouch, Sabo, what was that for?" Said Luffy letting go of Law's hand to clutch onto his bump.

Sabo could only sigh at his brother's anticks. "Just don't go around doing stuff like that again. You kind of froze over most of the east hallway. Keep your abilities in check. If it hadn't been for Ace who knows what kind of trouble you would have been in with Dragon-san."

Luffy visibly deflated and pouted slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for them to fall apart like that."

Ace was quick to finally notice Law and pushed surprised Luffy behind his back, igniting his hand waving it towards the 'intruder'. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Luffy was quick to get in front of his brother, touching a chilled hand onto his brothers burning fist, melting his hand in the process. "Don't Ace, I brought him I think he is with that guy who got placed into the emergency room, I found him sulking outside the room. His name is Torao. Don't go around killing everyone you think is a danger to me, I can take care of myself." Luffy said the last part with a sulk on his face, crossing his arms.

Law who was ignoring the nickname and had been quiet for a while, seemed to finally understand the situation a bit. He turned towards Luffy again. "You are a Devil Fruit user?"

Luffy held up his frozen arm. "Yeah, pretty neat, right? Ace is one as well, along with my dad and Iva-chan too. I think there are a few others with a fruit abilities walking around the base as well, though I am not certain."

Luffy had his arms crossed, his head tilted slightly to the side, eyes pointed upwards as he was obviously thinking hard. "Yeah, there are not all that many fruit users here at the base, perhaps a total of seven including me and Ace. I am not certain what do you think Ace?"

Ace just rolled his eyes and pounded Luffy's head. "It is not important how many people here has Devil Fruit powers, what is important here is why do you care?" Ace asked while staring towards Law.

Law had crossed his arms and was watching the brothers interact, he had to admit it was almost funny watching how the three interacted. Deciding to humor the kid he answered "I only ask because it isn't normal for a children like yourselves to have fruit abilities. You can't be more then what... six or something."

Ace was getting angrier and angrier by the minute, there was a slight smoke trailing from the kid's head getting close to be set ablaze. "I am eleven for your information, you bastard. What about you? How old are you? You must be ancient. Twenty-something, right?"

Law had a sly smirk on his face and lightly shrugged his shoulders. "I am fifteen, if you just have to know. And regarding that Devil Fruit question, I care because I am a fruit user myself."

This had all three of the boys stop in their tracks. Ace and Sabo had a look of shock on their faces while Luffy had stars in his eyes.

Jumping up and down Luffy turned to Law. "Ne, ne, Torao what kind of fruit you got? I have the Hie Hie no Mi, and Ace got the Mera Mera no Mi. Which do you have? Come on, you can tell me."

Law could only smirk this boy was interesting. "I ate the Ope Ope no Mi." Law held out his hand. "Room." A blue sphere surrounded the boys Law smirked at the surprised look on the boys' faces. Flipping his hand up the boys started to float. "Anything that is within my space is under my control."

Luffy's face was lit up in excitement. "Oooohh what else can you do? I know you said anything within this space is under your control, but what else is there too it?"

Taken slightly aback by the boy's comment, Law deactivated his ability, letting the three fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

Law looked towards Luffy. "What do you mean what else is there too it? I can easily control or switch places with anyone within the circle. The ability is more of a tool to use for surgical cases than battle so I have to say I am... what is the word I'm thinking of. Confused you could say."

Luffy just stared towards Law with a look that said: 'you are stupid'. "If you have to know you should think of ways to work with your ability, think outside the box. Yeah, sure, you can lift heavy objects with the flip of a finger. But what would you do if you were stuck?"

Law got confused again, only to notice something cold creeping up his feet. Activating his abilities trying to switch places with Sabo only for him to stay stuck to the ground. The ice kept creeping up his body already creeping up his waist and closing in on his stomach.

Being too preoccupied with his iced dilemma he noticed something sharp at his forehead. Looking up he saw Luffy with an iced sword pointed at him.

Luffy only smiled and deactivated his powers. "As I said, you can't always switch places with someone, you need to go on the offensive as well."

Ace lightly bumped Luffy on the head. "Luffy, you do realize you just caught him off guard, right?"

"Shishishishi, why of course, Torao got a powerful fruit, he just underestimated me and didn't see it coming. I may not be as smart as you or Sabo, but I got brains too, you know."

Ace just smiled at the simplicity of Luffy's mind. He turned to Law who just stared at the brothers' interactions, his eyes were unfocused, almost as if his mind was elsewhere.

Ace squinted his eyes and turned towards Sabo who had noticed as well. Even Luffy had started to notice the changes in Law's features. Luffy walked up to Law, noticing that a small stream of tears had started to fall down the teens face. Noticing this Luffy was quick to hug the teen. Ace and Sabo walked closer joining in on the hug. They may not know the teen, but he was in obvious despair.

A few moments later Dragon entered the training area, watching the kids, enveloped in a hug with the teen they had picked up a few days prior on a desolate island close to the Red Line.

He had been surprised when the boy had been missing from the spot outside the emergency room, only for him to notice a bit further down the hall a huge ice patch on the wall. Instantly he headed out to try and find his son, only to stumble in on the kids like this.

Smiling slightly, he tried to exit, only for Luffy to notice him. Getting out of the hug-pile of his brothers and their newest friend he ran towards Dragon. "Dad!" Dragon turned around just in time to be hugged by his son.

 ***VXG***

Dragon was seated on the ground in front of the three brothers along with Law beside Luffy at the far right. Ace was at Luffy's left and Sabo next to Ace again.

Dragon was currently talking about the current condition of the man in the emergency room. "He is stable and we are going to keep him that way, you do not have to worry about that. The thing I want to prepare you for is that he is not going to wake up for a long time."

Law just sighed. "He is in a deep comatose sleep right? You do not have to sweet-talk with me, I have spent most of my life studying to become a doctor. I know that he was wounded deeply. There was a reason I went to get help, my powers were not enough to help him out this time."

Luffy turned to Law, curious about something. "What do you mean by 'this time'? Something like this has happened before?"

Law got a somber look on his face. "Yeah, many years ago when I still was a child myself. The man who had been with me for as long as I can remember. Put his life on the line so I could become free from the tyrant known as Doflamingo. To be honest I do not wish to talk about it... But I got no choice, do I?"

Dragon shook his head. "I am afraid not kid. Do keep talking please, the more we know the faster you can see the man."

Law sighed. "The man has a name you know. His name is Corazon. And he saved my life when he found out that I am a D, he pulled me out of Doflamingo's crew and tried to help me get rid of an illness that was close to taking my life at the time."

Dragon furrowed his eyes a little. The boy was a D, it is true that there are some with the will of D out there. Heck he himself along with his son and nephew Ace and Rouge are all D's. And here comes another boy with the mark of D.

"What is your full name, kid?"

"Trafalgar D Water Law, I prefer to use just Trafalgar Law, sir. It is something Cora-san has told me to do, after our years of travel together."

Dragon spoke up again. "What kind of illness was it that he tried to help you with, Law?"

Law was silent for a long while. With a heavy sigh he spoke up. "It was Amber Lead sir, I am the sole survivor of the Flevance massacre."

Dragon's eyes widened, 'Flevance, also known as the white city. One of the most beautiful cities in North Blue, the entire island was quarantined, because of the outbreak of the lead illness. It was believed to be highly contagious, so the neighboring countries worked together trying to contain the illness. Nothing came in or out. So how did the boy escape... unless... no, he couldn't have…'

Standing up, he grabbed the boy's shoulders. "How did you escape? the entire island was closed off to the world? ...I have a hunch and if it is as I think it is... Let us just say you are lucky to have escaped."

Dragon felt the boy tense up, his eyes were glossed over and soon enough the boy's hands went up to his mouth, making retching noises.

Dragon shouted towards Luffy. "Luffy, bucket, anything, give it to him."

Luffy was on it, creating an oval shaped ice holder, handing it out to Law, just as the boy emptied everything in his stomach into it. Sabo had left trying to find something a bit bigger than the ice block Luffy had hastily put together. While Luffy was lightly rubbing circles around the boys back trying to soothe him a bit.

Ace, grabbed onto Dragon's clothes. "Uncle, what is Flevance?" Dragon gave Ace a sad smile, "I'll tell you and your brothers later, I think that Law has answered enough for now. Luffy!"

Luffy looked up from the pained and exhausted face of Law and turned to his father. "Yes dad?"

"Why don't you and Sabo help him to your room, let him rest for a bit. After the two of you have done that meet back here, Ace and I will clean this up, take the bucket with you though."

Luffy and Sabo nodded their heads in understanding. And helped Law on his feet, the boy's face was very pale, and green. Luffy made sure to seal the ice block, before they left, making sure that they could only just throw it out into the ocean, let the gulls have some fun with the vomit instead.

 ***VxG***

Luffy and Sabo had returned from putting Law to bed. To say the three boys where curious as to what is wrong with their new companion is an understatement.

Dragon didn't waste any time, so the moment the three boys were seated before him, Luffy in the middle, Sabo at his left and Ace at his right did Dragon start.

"Ace asked me what Flevance is, Flevance is, or should I say - it was, one of the most rich and beautiful islands in all of the four Blues. The source of its rich nature was because of a lead that was discovered underneath the island. The richness the island got was because the World Government and the Royal family would buy all of the utensils: that went from makeup, sweets and a whole lot of other goods and it was all created out this lead."

Luffy spoke up. "But if the land was so rich why did Torao say massacre? Something happened, but what exactly?"

Dragon sighed. "What happened was that the World Government found out that the lead was poisonous. It wasn't contagious, no not at all. The poison was something that was poured into the blood stream of when the lead was dug out. Other than that the lead was harmless, the government didn't say anything regarding the poison to the islanders. No, the worst part of the poison was that as part of the adverse effects, each succeeding generation that came to be has a shorter lifespan than their predecessors. By the time the world discovered of the toxicity of amber lead, it was too late to save the heavily poisoned country. While the royal family selfishly escaped with the assistance of the World Government abandoning their people in the process, all of the citizens became sick at the same time and died."

Taking a deep breath from his little angry rant, he continued. "That is the nature of the poison. I do not know how that boy managed to survive the effect of it, but I want the three of you to not mention this to him either. I have a suspicion of how he escaped the island. And the way he reacted to our little talk before, it made my realization come true. The only way someone could have gotten out of there was if you were dead. So he must have hid among the bodies, to get out of there."

Dragon stood up, lightly stretching his sore limbs. "As for him being a D, I never thought I would see the day where I would find another one."

Luffy was the one to speak up again. "What is the deal with the D anyway? When I told him my name earlier, he screamed in my face. Is being a D really that weird?"

Dragon chuckled. "No son, it isn't all that strange, it just means you are a bit more special than others, nothing more than that."

"Really... That is so strange, he made it seem like it was important or something. Oh well, if it isn't anything important then I guess it isn't anything I can do about it."

Luffy stood up and started to walk away. His brothers following close behind him.

Dragon watched them leave. 'I am sorry son, you are not ready to know the whole truth about the will of D. Neither you or Ace are. And I am going to make sure you don't for a long time either.'

 ***VxG***

VxG: Whew, that was a chapter. I had plans to talk more about the power of D, but it kind of turned out with a talk about Torao's past. Not that I mind, I like Torao, and we are going to have a lot more Torao in the next few chapters. Are you excited for that dear Sun? To have some Torao moments?

Sun: Duh, of course I do, he's so cool, Traffy is the best!

VxG: I thought you say that. Anyway I guess that is about it for this chapter. This has been VxG, hoping to write more for you all in the future, I'll see you all in chapter 7.


	8. brothers in all but blood

**The Revolutionary Pirate,**

 **Chapter 7: Brothers in All but Blood**

Disclaimer: Huh so this is still a thing. I guess the only time I have not been doing this is has been the prologue. Anyway, I own nothing but the plot and story you are reading. Everything else goes to Oda-Sensei.

VxG: So another chapter another day of excitement. Are you excited Sun dear?

Sun: Yea, probably? :D

VxG: Hehe thought so. So we have hit 119 followers at the time I am writing this. It is kind of funny, how we have not even uploaded the fourth chapter and I am just about to write you the seventh chapter, it is kind of strange, we are not even past the month where I have published the story. It is kind of hilarious isn't it Sun?

Sun: Yea, especially because this chapter will come out after a long pause…

VxG: So yeah without any further ado. Here is the seventh chapter, enjoy.

 ***VxG***

Law woke up with a banging headache, sitting up he noticed something wrapped over his waist. Sitting up he saw the reason for said 'something' or should he say someone.

Law was lightly pressed against the wall with a raven haired boy wrapped around him from the side. Law tried to nudge the boy off him, but the boy held on to him like boat does to water.

The boy was sprawled out across the side of the older teen's legs and arms around his waist. Rolling his eyes, Law noted a secondary bed across the room, to be honest the bed looked like it had been just recently put together and in it - there they were, the other two, deep asleep in each other's arms.

Sighing once more, he just activates his powers. Noticing a teddy bear on the floor next to the shelf. "Room"

And just like that, he was free. This was a lot easier to get out of than being stuck to the floor covered in ice.

Watching that Luffy cuddled into the bear, he walked out the door, his mind spinning a mile in a minute.

Walking down the hallway, not really knowing where he was or where he was going, he just felt like walking to clear his head. The conversation yesterday had pulled up a lot of unpleasant memories. The way that the three boys acted towards each other, the way they cared for each other… It was something he had not thought of since he lost his family to the massacre. And he cared very little for the others at the Donquixote family.

Slapping his face, he got the stupid images out of his head. He walked on, he had Cora-san, that was all he needs. And if he didn't wake up from his comatose sleep. Then so be it. Not much he can do on that end. Just go on, and go where the water takes him he supposed.

Not noticing where he was going he rammed into someone, thankfully none of the two fell to the ground. Shaking his head he shrugged his light dizziness.

Turning his head towards the person he bumped into. He noted that it was a woman, the said woman had long strawberry blond like hair. She was wearing an island blue dress with a brown vest covering the top of her body, going down to her waist. She had piercing brown eyes and they had a look of concern.

The woman grabbed onto the teen's arm. "Oh dear, I am terribly sorry about this. I should have seen where I was going. Are you alright?"

Law lightly nodded his head shrugging the woman's hand away from him, he lightly reached his arm out to introduce himself. "I am fine and it isn't your fault. I was the one who didn't see where I was going. The name is Trafalgar Law. May I ask what yours is?"

The woman smiled and took the teen's hand in a light shake. "My name is Rouge, Portgas D Rouge. It is nice to meet you Law, you must be the one Dragon-san brought with him. I am sorry you have to go through all of this. It can't be good for your health."

Law stiffened ever so slightly. Another D... This woman is a D? "I… I'm fine...Umm, are you the mother to that... Luffy-ya?" Thinking that it was the name of the boy almost forgetting it for a moment there.

Rouge was shocked. Blinking she managed to compose herself slightly. "No, I am not Luffy's mother. His mother sadly died giving birth to him. She will forever be missed. I am Ace's mother... Why don't you come with me for a moment?"

Law got lightly caught off guard from this. "Umm... sure... Why not?" Not really certain whether he was asking a question or not.

Rouge smiled slightly, grabbing onto the teen's arm gently escorting him down the hallway.

 ***VxG***

Rouge had simply left the teen outside the door to the infirmary, telling the boy to stay as long as he wanted. Confused Law entered the room, only to be greeted to the unconscious form of Corazon.

He is breathing deep and relaxed, if Law didn't know any better, he'd say that the man was asleep. But he knew that was far from the truth. The longer Corazon stayed asleep the higher the chances got for him not to wake up at all.

Sitting down on a chair next to his - well you could call him Law's mentor - but Law could only see the man as one thing after all the years they had been traveling together trying to find someone to stop Doflamingo. The marines where corrupt and there were too many cruel pirates that could help them. That was when Corazon said they should try and find the Revolutionary army.

Law shook his head they had somehow, miraculously found a small thread to the Revolutionary army and made their way there. They had been attacked by pirates, Corazon had fallen. Yelling for Law to get out of there, Law had a good grasp of his ability, but he still didn't understand all that much he could do with it yet.

It had been pure luck that Law had ran into a Revolutionary officer. By the time they had managed to return to Corazon, he had already fallen unconscious. Soon enough they had found their way to the headquarters for the Revolutionary army.

Sitting here in front of his mentor's unmoving body the teen was unable to hold it in any further. Mentor… what is he saying… Corazon has been nothing more but like a father to him.

Putting his elbows onto his knees, his hands cupped in his face. He refused to cry, he simply refused to do it.

 ***VxG***

Law had no idea for how long he had been sitting there, but when he felt a hand lightly pressing onto his shoulder, he noted that the blond boy from the other day stood there, his eyes shrouded in concern. Law lightly groaned. "What do you want?"

The blond only smiled. "I just thought you must be hungry, dinner is going to be served in a few minutes."

Law turned his head towards the boy in shock. "Dinner! But I just got up from bed and by then the sun had barely risen."

The blond only chuckled a bit. "That has been a long time ago when we found you in here, we let you be. But you have not eaten in a while and I believe the last remnants where kind of forced out of you last night."

Law gave a slight nod in acknowledgment he was kind of hungry now that he thought about it.

The blond stood up with a small smile on his face. "You don't have to get up, I managed to get some food for you, I just wanted to let you know that dinner is closing in if you want to join, but you don't have to."

The blond placed a medium sized box in the teens lap. "Oh I am Sabo by the way we didn't really have the chance to properly introduce ourselves yesterday, sorry about that."

Law only stared at the boy a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"So are you a 'D' as well, or is it just Sabo?" Sabo laughed. "As far as I can remember it is Sabo, at least that is what I believe to be my name at any rate."

Law got slightly confused at that. 'Believe?' what the hell does that mean? "What do you mean by believe? It is your name right?"

Sabo only nodded his head. "As far as I know, yes, for you see I have amnesia. I hardly remember anything before Dragon-san rescued me from a burning and blasted to pieces boat."

Lightly pressing a hand to his scared, burned face while shaking his head he continued. "I do have slight visions of something I believe to be of my past, like a big forest and three people I believe to be my relatives. I don't remember the date my birthday is, so I am using the date Dragon-san found me - March twentieth. It was actually Luffy's idea to use it, because no matter how much he asked, I could never remember. And even the name Sabo was more of a vague feeling than anything."

Smiling he turned to Law again. "So Sabo became my name because it is the only name I could remember and with all that said and done... hmm what was it Luffy called you again? Torao? Is it?"

Law could only sigh. "The name is Trafalgar Law, if you can't pronounce my name call me Law instead, it isn't that hard. Why can't that idiot brother of yours understand that?"

Sabo just starts to laugh uncontrollably. "Luffy is Luffy, nothing you are ever going to say about it is going to change that fact. You better accept the nickname fast, because you are not going to get rid of it. Torao~"

Sabo laughed and headed out of the room with Law screaming after him that it was 'Trafalgar'. Sitting back in on his chair with a heavy sigh he opened the box Sabo had given him. The box contents were five neatly stacked rice balls and two sandwiches.

Law had realized that after his little ordeal at his home island. He had gained a very weak stomach. First time he had tried to eat bred with the Donquixote's. He had almost immediately puked it out.

There had been some trial and errors with trying to find out what he could eat. He can eat anything green: like fruit and vegetables. He can easily down some light soup and a few other sorts of food as well. Ignoring the sandwich he took to eat the rice balls. Gently nibbling on it he savored it as much as possible.

 ***VxG***

After his meal Law decided to go stretch his legs for a bit. After a while of walking he bumped into Ace who seemed to be a little down to be honest. Looked like was a little angry for some reason.

"So, what has you so heated up?" Law asked with his arms crossed.

Ace only gave a heavy sigh. "Lu is my problem, I love that brother of mine to death, but there are times where he is so infuriating annoying it is not even possible!"

Law scrunched his eyes ever so slightly. "Lu? You mean Luffy-ya? What have he done to make you angry? Last I saw you, you were really close, how can you be mad at him?"

Ace gave a hollow chuckle. "I see you are of the thinking type. You would get along with Sabo you know, he has a smart head on his shoulders. But I am not angry at Lu, no I am just annoyed by his antics. We kind of promised to have the entirety day today dedicated to fist fighting. But no, instead Luffy goes ahead and tells me he feels like working on his swordsman ship instead."

Heaving a sigh he continues, his hands tucked deep into his shorts pockets, a small pout onto his face. "I know Luffy is being Luffy, but we did promise each other a full day of fist on fist today." Sigh. "I know Luffy is becoming amazing with a sword, he has worked with Shanks for two years with it. Heck, even Mihawk have come in and given him some pointers. He got a nick for swordsmanship. But at the same time he likes to punch your guts out. I should know, I fight that kid daily."

"Luffy-ya mentioned something about training the other day, what was that all about?"

Ace's face grew a little somber. "Around three years ago, we got visited by the Red Haired pirates. They had business with uncle-Dragon, something about giving him something because they didn't know what to do with it. Luffy and I where in the kitchen together with my mom, we had just finished up a little sparing round that uncle-Dragon had started with me and Lu. Luffy got into an accident, revolving around that scar he got under his eye, have you noticed it?"

Ace turned to Law who in return lightly nodded, remembering that, yes Luffy did have a small scar under his left eye.

Taking Law's silence as a clue to continue, he went on. "After the little accident mom barged in to the conference room with Lu in her arms and me at her heels. After a lot of chaos Luffy's eye got fixed I, wanting to help my brother soothe his crying, I found this chest with two fruit in them. And I guess you probably already know what kind of fruit they were?" Lighting his hand on fire to empathize his point.

Law's eye where scrunched. "How old were you when you ate your fruit?"

"I am eleven now, so I was around eight when I first ate mine, Luffy was five. Let us just say that the next few hours were utter chaos at the time both Luffy and me had little to no control over our abilities. All it took for Luffy to lose control of his powers was a sneeze. He encased the entirety of the floor along with part of the walls in ice. I know uncle-Dragon didn't want to send us away, he did it with our best interest in mind. And I don't blame him at all for what he has done. That was all in the past and only after a few days, weeks or months after we had returned from our two years long training. Dragon came back from a journey. And with him he brought back Sabo."

Law's eyes widened slightly. "So what, you have only known him for a little under a year then? How are you three so close?"

Ace gave a slight chuckle and scratched behind his head ever so slightly. "It is kind of hard to explain, it was Luffy who asked if he could be our brother. I have known Luffy ever since he was born and I think Luffy just liked the idea of having another brother. And to be honest it felt right, you know. Like we were destined to find each other or something, it's hard to describe. But that's the feeling we have for each other. Having one brother is cool enough, having a second brother is amazing. And as the oldest of the three it is my duty to protect both of them."

Law gave a faint nod. "I know the feeling, I had a younger sister." Law tilts his head down, fists clenched hard, lightly drawing blood. Ace was quick to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Of course 'trying' is a better word for it as Law is fairly taller than Ace.

Law just sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. "Her name was Lami. And..." Law was unable to talk, he missed his sister dearly. True, she, along with their parents were long since dead. But he still missed them so very, very much.

Ace had a hand on the teens shoulder and suddenly an idea popped in his head. "Oi, Torao, come with me for a bit."

Ace all but dragged him away, Law had no chance of even registering that Ace had called him by that ridiculous nickname Luffy had placed upon him.

 ***VxG***

Ace had run around the entirety of the headquarters trying to find his two brothers.

He found Sabo in the library, silently reading in a book about navigation, only for Ace to grab onto the poor boy and push Sabo and Law into their shared bedroom. Exiting the room and leaving the two stunned.

Ace soon found Luffy in the training hall, a wooden sword in hand, practicing hard, only for Ace to once again drag his poor brother into their bedroom. After Luffy got thrown in there (sword still in hand) he told the three to stay put and that he would be back soon.

It didn't take Ace long to get back, he had reentered the room with what looked to be a bottle and four small cups. Placing out everything for each of them on the table he finally revealed his plan. "I heard from Shanks that when one share a cup of sake with someone you become brothers."

Law was quick to jump in surprise. "Brothers? Are you crazy? I know next to nothing about any of you. Why would I become your brother?"

Ace only held out the sake cups he had filled for the four of them. "Because you said yourself that you liked the feeling of being a brother. We can never replace your real family, but we can at least become your new one."

Law just stared at the cup Ace held out for him. "I do have family member, his name is Corazon. And he is all I need, so no thank you. I do not want this... I don't..."

Sabo spoke up, taking ahold of the cup Ace held out for him. "Corazon is in a deep sleep. You said so yourself yesterday. He may never wake up and I am not against the idea of calling myself your brother. What do you say Luffy?"

Luffy, also after gently taking the cup held out to him, turned to Law. "I agree with Ace's decision. You are an awesome guy Torao. Sure, you got one hell of a backstory, but so do all of us, I would love for you to become part of our brother circle Torao!"

Law did not have anything to say to that; to be honest he did miss having a family. He had spent so much of his time with the Donquixote's family robbing and pirating the world over. He had forgotten the peaceful times of his youth. Looking over the three boys, he could almost feel the presence of his birth family. And for a moment he would almost swear he saw his sister's ghostly shadow behind Luffy. The image of his diseased sister gently nodded and disappeared into the non-existing wind.

Law stared at the cup Ace was holding out to him, he took it from the kid's hands, holding it in his own.

Ace, Sabo and Luffy smiled and almost simultaneously the four of them clinked their cups and drank them.

Law was not alone anymore, from now he had a family once again. No, not family, brothers and man… what a feeling that was.

 ***VxG***

VxG: Sooo, I tried to make this chapter small, but it kind of turned out long. And I know Sun is kind of moping right now. Mostly due to the fact that she wanted me to pair Law and Luffy together, I am sorry Sun. Are you alright?

Sun: Of course not! I still hope to change your mind though… :D

VxG: Sorry dear, I am a LawLu fan myself, but this was never intended to become a yaoi fanfic. And I kind of like the fact that Law is Luffy's brother. Just imagine all the things that opens up with interactions between the two in the future. Can you forgive me?

Sun: Maybe, we will see… *narrows eyes*

VxG: Thank you dear. So with that all set and done. This has been VxG hoping to write more for you all in the future. See you all in chapter 8.


	9. Decisions for the furture

**The Revolutionary Pirate** **,**

 **Chapter 8: Decisions for the Future**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Piece, I only own the story and plot you are currently reading...What you though I would complain or something this time *pffft* sucks to be you then.**

 **VxG: Another chapter, another hour filled with stalling for getting the story underway. Seriously I do not know how I am so fast with this story. I guess I am just inspired enough to really do anything with it. What do you think Sun, am I adicted?**

 **Sun: No, no you're not, just look at yourself now. xD**

 **VxG: Meh I guess so, so with that all said and done, I hope you will enjoy todays chapter.**

 ***VxG***

It has been about two months after their shared cup of sake they shared to unite them as brothers.

Law found himself taking life a lot easier and found great company in his new found friendship. Or should he say brotherhood. He was currently seated beside Sabo watching Ace and Luffy duking it out, fist on fist.

Law had been a bit surprised when Luffy had told him that he wanted to become a pirate and that his dream was to become the pirate king. Ace had found himself looking forward to becoming a pirate. Shaking his head he continued to watch the two.

Ace had managed to get Luffy on the ground in an arm lock. Currently Luffy was trying to get out of it. Law had to smile a little, it was obvious the two were close much closer than he or Sabo could ever become with either of the two.

Law heard Sabo laugh as Luffy tried to kick his brother from behind while he was laying on his stomach with Ace laying over him keeping his arms locked, Luffy was strong, but Ace was stronger.

"Are you going to yield Lu?" Ace was asking his still struggling brother.

"God dang it Ace! It was supposed to be a fist fight, not a lock fight, get off of me and fight like a man, you big jerk!"

Law had to give Luffy a point. When Law has been teaching Ace some locks he had picked up over the years he had started to use them more frequently in his fights against Luffy.

Law couldn't help but to smile at the antics at the two. "Enjoying yourself, Law?"

Law turned to Sabo, after their bond had been sealed both Ace and Sabo have started to call him Law, only calling him by the forever sealed nickname when they were teasing him. And Luffy still called him Torao, his reasons being that 'Torao is Torao.'

"God damn it **ACE!** Get off of me!"

Law and Sabo could only laugh at Luffy's antics for an eight year old he sure had some colorful language, most likely brought there when he and Ace had spent a total of two years with the Red Hairs'.

Ace just snickered. "What did you say little bro, I didn't quite get it? You need to speak up Lu."

Luffy just grumbled. Straining for all his might against his brother, light beads of sweat rolled down his face. He was unable to do anything against his brother with a powerful last ditch of a strained yell: "For the love of everything good in this world, **GET OFF OF MEEEEEE!"**

Releasing a shockwave covering the room in ice even Ace had been caught off guard as it had been one of his more deep frozen waves. Thus he got frozen in place, covered from head to toe.

Neither Law nor Sabo could do anything as both of them were frozen to the ground too, ice slowly creeping up their bodies. They could only watch as Luffy came to the realization that Ace was completely encased in ice and he was not breaking free of it.

Sabo, struggling to get free shouted towards Luffy. "Luffy! You need to calm down."

The shout fell to deaf ears as Law and Sabo watched Luffy starting to freak out. Suddenly the door to the training area was banging. The entirety of the door was frozen deep, however, it didn't take long for the door suddenly burst up showing Dragon, Rouge, Ivankov and Kuma entering all looking quite shocked and surprised.

Apparently the iced wave had forced quite a stretch. So Dragon had come in to find out what had happened to make his son lose control like he had. He immediately ran towards Ace, who was still encased in ice trying to figure out what had happened.

Luffy was still freaking out. Luckily Ivankov was quick to try and help the boy to breathe properly.

Dragon was about to help Ivankov when the frozen body of Ace started to ever so slightly to move. Finally he burst out from his icy prison while collapsing in his mother's arms, hands on his head. Feeling a little light headed.

"Wh... what happened?" Dragon was uncertain himself, he turned to Ivankov who had knocked Luffy out, most likely due to him doing more damage than good in his current state.

Dragon turned towards Kuma who had managed to break the other two from their iced prison.

Dragon just went over to his son, picking him up gently. "How long will the sedatives work, Ivankov?"

Ivankov just shrugged. "Not long Dragon-san, It was only meant for a temporary knockout, he should wake in a few minutes."

Dragon only nodded. "Get some men in here with some flame dials and clean up this place. Sabo, Law and Ace, I want the three of you to come with me."

 ***VxG***

Dragon had a very still and asleep Luffy in his lap, he was seated in his office chair, watching the three boys before him.

With a heavy sigh he began. "What actually happened for Luffy to lose his control like he did? I want you all to be honest."

Ace raised his arm. "I am sorry uncle, I kinda had him in a hold and taunted him quite a bit. I had no idea he would end up freezing half of the base, honest. I didn't mean to."

Dragon just gave off a weak smile. "If you had no ill intentions then it is all fine Ace. Just be careful about it in the future. I think it is time I started to train you boys a bit more seriously. To be honest I was hoping Shanks would teach you as it's obvious that you are not getting the amount of training that you need to keep your energy at bay."

Sabo and Law just stared at each other while Ace had his face turned to the floor, guilt clearly written all over his face.

With another heavy sigh, Dragon spoke up again. "From tomorrow onwards, you may not rest until your bodies faint from fatigue, it may seem extreme as you are fifteen, eleven and eight. But no mater, as soon as Luffy wakes up, we are going to put together a training plan for you to utilize from tomorrow onwards, it will be upgraded as you grow stronger."

Luffy squirmed lightly in his father's arms. "Ah, Luffy, I see you have joined us in the world of the waking."

"What... happened?"

Ace was the first to speak up and went to steady him as Dragon put him down on the ground. "You kinda froze half of the headquarters Lu. It took me a minute to even get out of the ice you had covered me in, you are getting more and more powerful for each day, bro. You should feel proud." Ace told his brother, leaving out the part where he had almost encased Law and Sabo as well.

 ***VxG***

It took the five of them around three hours to set things straight, for the combined training the four where going to do together:

5:00 AM  
Get up and start with a light mock battle for about an hour before breakfast.  
6:30 AM  
Heavy hand to hand combat  
10:00 to 11:50 AM  
Weapons practice (no powers allowed)  
That is the combined practice, as for their individual practice, it was looking more around like this:

Law:  
13:00 PM  
Extended swords practice and stamina exercises  
14:00 PM  
Devil fruit control  
16:00 PM  
Research and studies (doctor)  
18:00 PM  
Light mock battles with Sabo before supper  
19:00 PM  
Free time

Ace:  
13:00 PM  
Strength and stamina exercises  
14:00 PM  
Devil fruit control  
16:00 PM  
Heavy work out with Luffy fist on fist exercises  
18:00 PM  
Stamina exercises  
19:00 PM  
Free time

Sabo:  
13:00 PM  
Strength exercises (mostly hand strength, wanting to try and work on his grip power)  
16:00 PM  
Stamina training

18:00 PM  
Light mock battles with Law before supper  
19:00 PM  
Free time

Luffy:  
13:00 PM  
Heavy swords practice  
14:00 PM  
Devil fruit control  
16:00 PM  
Heavy work out with Ace, fist on fist exercises  
18:00 PM  
Strategy idealization (try and make Luffy think and not get as affected by taunts as he is prone to be)  
19:00 PM  
Free time.

 ***VxG***

This format seemed to work, and before everyone knew it, two years went by and Corazon had still yet to wake up. Law had learned a lot from Dragon and everyone else at the main base. But the now seventeen year old felt that he had nothing left else to do and after mulling over it he had decided it was time for him to go. Dragon understood boy's reasons and Law would leave within the next week, to explore the world and figure out his place in it.

It was only two days left now before Law left his brothers and he was enjoying the silence. They had been allowed a day off from their training regime for the next few days to properly say their farewells to Law. It was a little odd as Ace, Sabo and Law was sat in their shared bedroom, they had not seen Luffy for a few hours now.

Ace was the first to voice his concern. "No, I mean seriously, none of us knows where Luffy is, it has been what? Four hours now since he was last seen."

Neither Sabo nor Law, had the chance to speak their reply as a battered and exhausted looking ten year old that was Luffy walked in through the door, instantly face planting onto the bed.

Law who was seated at said bed gently placed a hand on the exhausted boy's shoulder. "Tiresome day? Which is kinda funny seeing as we have gotten the entirety of the next few days to ourselves?"

Luffy grunted ever so slightly, turning so he was face up and laying on his back, still looking to be severely lax and tired. "*Groan* It's my dad, when I told him that since Torao is leaving now that he is seventeen, I kinda want to leave when I am that old too. He kind of overreacted and pulled me into his office, trying to pour the importance of taking care of a crew into my head. And how a captain or whatever should act like. And I am almost certain that dad is going to do this daily. I don't think I will ever survive it."

Sabo walked over to his brother and placed a gentle sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Hang in there Lu, before you know it Dragon-san is going to have you get one of those split personalities things."

All Luffy could do was groan and press his hands into his eyes. "I sincerely hope that won't happen. That would be terrible. I do not want to end up with one of those things they sound like a hassle to have."

Ace could only smile. "I don't think you are ever going to get out of this little bro, you are only ten and if you are leaving in seven years you are screwed even if uncle Dragon gets to you every single day for an entire year." Pausing to get up he slightly pokes Luffy in his ribs. "You are definitely in for a lot of trouble little brother, I am very glad I am not in your shoes."

Luffy could only groan in frustration. Lightly grabbing onto Law's hips, halfway hanging onto him and halfway laying in a heap across the bed "Ne Torao, you don't mind if I kinda borrow you for the night?"

Law could only sigh. "You never bother to ask any other day, why do you bother asking today anyway? You know I don't like the contact."

"Cause I'm we' sweepy. And yuu are comsfy…" Ace and Sabo couldn't help but release a snicker as it was obvious Dragon had pushed Luffy to some extent, the boy could work wonders and can work out for hours without getting tired. Place him in front of a book, and he barely lasts an hour.

Law could not help but release a defeated sigh. "You are an idiot you know that Luffy-ya. And you are not making any sense speak properly."

"ZzzZZzzzZZZzzzzzzZZZZzzZZz" It took the three a minute to understand that Luffy had fallen asleep, cuddling into Law's side.

 ***VxG***

The next morning was a quiet one, after breakfast, Law and Sabo spent some time together in the library, Sabo had become intrigued in Law's vast skill for taking care of wounds and healing capabilities. He respected the teen for his surgical skill.

Luffy and Ace where found in the living room in the living quarters by the fire place, puzzling a thousand piece puzzle together. After about three hours of this, Dragon comes in and looks for Luffy. "Luffy, there you are son. Are you ready?"

Luffy looks up from the half-finished puzzled he and Ace where working on. A slightly bewildered look on his face, even Sabo and Law (who had entered the living room after grabbing a few books to enjoy when in the presence of their two other brothers, enjoying some down time for once.) looked at Dragon in curiosity.

Ace had kind of sort of fallen asleep, his narcolepsy had kicked in a few minutes before Dragon showed up.

Luffy got hit with realization. "Oh, you want to talk... Don't you?"

Dragon only nodded his head. "You may be an excellent fighter son, but I am going to pour even morer information into that thick head of yours. *Sigh* you are so much like your grandfather you know. Act first, ask later, I love my father to death, but he can be kind of a nut job at times. I just need to make sure that you at least know how to care for your crew whenever you are ready to leave."

Luffy could only sight in defeat. "I understand dad, I understand."

Dragon nodded and left with after placing a gentle hand on his son's shoulder. Sabo and Law watched the two leave. Sabo was the first to speak up. "You think he's going to survive this Law?"

Law had a solemn look on his face. "It's Luffy-ya we are talking about here, he'll be fine. I am more worried for the fire brain over there." Law said while giving a pointed look towards the sleeping form of Ace on the ground. "I don't trust him to stay awake for long enough to handle himself on open waters."

Sabo chuckled a bit. "True that, but if you underestimate either of the two, you are a dead man. I may have gained a lot of strength since coming here, but the two of them are monsters in their own right."

Law could only nod. A sad slime slipped on his face; tomorrow he would leave this place, but he was promised news if Corazon ever woke up.

 ***VxG***

Ace, Sabo and Luffy where standing at the dock. Today was the day Law left them, they had already said their goodbyes. Law was in a boat headed for North blue - his birth ocean. He wanted to start there, becoming a pirate himself.

After last minute hugs, and goodbyes. Law was off, the three brothers stood by the dock watching as the boat disappeared into the horizon. They stood there for a few extra hours and moved only when Dragon decided that enough was enough, and grabbed Luffy by the arm and headed off to their daily sessions, telling Ace and Sabo to start off with some close quarter fighting and not to stop until he returned with Luffy.

The next few months continued on like that, their old training regime scraped and replaced with some individual training.

It was not until two months had passed that Dragon went to get the newspaper. He noticed a brand new wanted poster he would make sure to show the boys.

 **Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law**

 **Wanted dead or alive**

 **500.000 Beri**

It might not be the biggest starting bounty that is out there, but it was nice to see he was starting to become a little known out there. Watching the sly smirk on the young man's face in the photo. Dragon had to smile. It was good indeed.

 ***VxG***

 **VxG: So here we go, I know that bounty on the end there is kinda low. But Law is, I feel like more of a sly person, he doesn't attract attention towards himself, hence the low bounty** **.** **Even among Luffy and Kid, when we first got to meet them in the anime/manga. He had a total of 200.000.000 Beri bounty. And after the Dressrosa arc *** **WARNING! SPOILERS TO THE NEW BOUNTIES, FROM AFTER DRESSROSA, IF YOU ARE A ANIME ONLY WATCHER SKIP THIS NEXT SECTION AND GO RIGHT TO THE NEXT VxG SYMBOL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*** **Law and Luffy both got 500.000.000 Beri for their battle with Mingo.**

 **Prior to the Dressrosa arc Law had a bounty of four hundred and forty million Beri. That most likely got there when his alliance with Luffy was in the green, taking away his Shichibukai status. Law is one who does things in the background. But still does enough to get attention. That is what I feel like Law's strategy for being a pirate is. I mean come on, his fucking boat is a giant yellow submarine.**

 **VxG: For those who skipped, that is fine. For those who didn't I welcome you too. So this has been one hell of a chapter to write. I tried to make this short, because I kinda want to get on with the story, so it is going to be a lot of skipping in the next chapter. Why? Because Luffy is leaving at the end of the ninth or the start of the tenth chapter. So there is something to look forward too, isn't that right Sun dear?**

 **Sun:n Yep, especially when I know what's going on in 11** **th** **chapter. :D (Why you gotta torture me with Luffy sleeping on Law's lap, though? ;-; )**

 **VxG: True that. So that is it for now, this has been VxG** **,** **hoping to write more for you all into the future. See you all in chapter 9.**


	10. The future pirate king

**The Revolutionary Pirate,**

 **Chapter 9: The Future Pirate King**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, I only own the story and plot.**

 **VxG: Seriously, why do I write so much for this thing. At the time I am writing this it is like 20:00 06.10.2015. So yeah, the fifth chapter is not up yet, in fact the chapter has not been even started on by my Beta. I do not think I have an off switch for this story. Do you think I need help with this problem of mine?**

 **Sun: *coughs uncomfortably* Why did you have to tell the date? xD yea guys, I've had this chapter for around three months, don't kill me! I've had some health problems, basically ever so often it starts hurting to sit. Thus I have to lay down, and I've when it starts hurt too much a couple of times I had to visit a doctor to solve it temporarily and then I had to lay in bed for a couple of days. I can't work while in bed, it's just not the right mood. I will have a surgery next week for it and hopefully it will all be fixed.**

 **On another note, I'm not sure if any of you know but I'm in my last year of high-school and I've lots of important tests, mock exams and sometimes I'm just so wrung out I don't want to do anything. Either way, thank you for reading this mini rant of mine, VxG asked me to remind you to visit the poll and vote! :}**

 **VxG: You sure, okay, I hold you to that then. Anyway guys time for some story telling. Enjoy this chapter while I rethink my life. Enjoy the ninth chapter guys.**

 **.:VxG:.**

It had been a total of a little over five years since Law had left the main Revolutionary base. And Ace had left just the year after to start his own pirate journey. It is currently May fifth, Luffy's birthday. His fifteenth birthday to be precise, and despite that neither Law nor Ace could be there to share his day a lot of others were there - that included Shanks and his crew. And even Mihawk had found some time to come in for a moment. And of course Ace and Law had called on the snail wishing him a very happy birthday a few hours prior to the party.

Luffy had grown quite a bit in the last five years. And yes sadly, Sabo had been right, because of Dragon's constant lessons and serious nature on the fact. Whenever Sabo would talk to his younger brother (Having decided to stay and become a real revolutionary, than leave for the seas to become a pirate like his brothers) about his lessons with Dragon. And it is like Luffy is a totally different person, it is like he puts up a mask. And the reaction is instant, the fact that when Sabo would ask him anything about what he would do in certain situations. Luffy would go from wide eyed till a serious thoughtful look, answering the question with a serious voice. And then instantly go back to him being his joyful self not to mention he still had two more years before he leaves to ride the seas on his quest to fulfill his dream. So Dragon would still nag him and train him further.

Sabo had grown strong in the years too. Being able to fight on par with Ace and Luffy now, the two were still a bit stronger than Sabo with Ace being the strongest out of the three. But that was mostly due to the two having the advantage of Devil Fruits. At least that is what Sabo keeps telling himself. One day he'll find a way to get the two back (Dragon has not yet taught them haki).

Shaking his thoughts out of his head, he turned to Luffy. They had just finished up birthday cake. Sabo watched as Luffy obtained some gifts from everyone, there were a number of puzzles for the teen, food from Miss Rouge and various other things as well.

The one thing that caught everyone off guard was Mihawk's surprise, he came in with a long box and gave it to Luffy.

"What is this?" Luffy's curiosity got the better of him and never allowed for Hawkeye to respond. Throughout the year he and Ace had been training with Shanks and the gang, Hawkeye had been the one to influence Luffy the most in the way of the sword. And would even show up on base a couple of times to help him a little, Luffy has become pretty good, in deep freezing his ice blades to the point where even Ace was having trouble to melt them.

Luffy opened the box and found a sword. He held the sword up gently, Sabo moved towards his brother to get a better look on the sword in his brother's hands.

The sheath was deep black, the very edge of the bottom of the sheath had an almost metal guard that where a deep red, the guard at the top had the same red of the bottom guard.

Luffy gently pulled the blade out of its sheath. The handle of the blade had the same obsidian black as the sheath, it had a long red thick string where the guard met the handle. Tied so that the two end tails where hanging off of the blade.

The blade itself was a work of art as well. The back edge of the blade had a black look to it, while the sharp edge itself, had almost a light blue sheen to it.

Sabo just watched as Luffy marveled at the blade. He knew Luffy could handle a sword just as easily as he could handle his iced ones. Heck, Dragon has even tried to make Luffy pick up a real blade, as to not rely too much on his ice powers. You never knew when someone would show up and be able to neutralize his abilities. And if he had to fight with the influence of seastone, it is best to be prepared to have every base covered than not.

Surprisingly this has been one of the few things Luffy never bothered to change his mindset on it. Yeah he can handle a blade fairly easy, but he still preferred to work with his ice than anything.

"I hope you like it Luffy, I came upon it in one of my travels. It is not a named blade, but it does have a slight presence to it. I hope you take good care of it."

Luffy had been silent for a while. Sabo nudged his brother lightly. "Ne Lu, do you mind if I take a look at it?"

Luffy gently shook his head and sheathed the blade and gave it to his brother. "Ne Mihawk? Why give it to me?"

Mihawk looked lightly taken aback. "To be honest I am not certain, I can't quite place it, but you could call it a hunch. I felt that this would be a good sword for you, that is all I can say for certain."

"YIKES!" Luffy and Mihawk turned to Sabo, who had just barely grabbed onto the blade as he had let it go for a brief moment.

Luffy walked over to Sabo. "What's wrong Sabo?" Sabo just stared at the blade for a minute, sheathing it as he was doing so. "The blade is ice cold! I just gently placed a finger on it, and it was super cold. Caught me of guard is all."

"Cold?" Luffy grabbed the blade again and felt the blade's blade. It is as Sabo said, the sword was cold.

Turning to Hawkeye again. "You said the sword did not have a name right?"

Mihawk nodded his head. "As far as I know. I even asked a few couple of swords dealers and they said the same thing. 'It has a slight presence, but it is not a named sword.' I myself have spent a few hours meditating with the blade trying to figure out its origin. All I know is that it was created a normal sword, up in the cold waters of North Blue and over time it has created itself a presence."

Luffy just stared at the blade for a bit. "If it has a presence then it should have a name, since its blade is cold... how about **Tsumeita Ha?"**

Mihawk gave a faint smile. "Cold Blade... that is a good name for a sword like that, and something only you would name Luffy. Tsumeita Hah, heh yeah it really fits. Enjoy your blade Luffy, I'll be going now." Mihawk left the area, leaving Luffy with his newly gained sword.

 **.:VxG:.**

It had been around a year now, after Luffy had obtained his new sword from Mihawk and would spend some extra hours with it after training and Dragon's lecturing.

Sabo was currently nineteen and Luffy is sixteen, Dragon has pulled them to the side to talk about some new training regime.

"Have either of the two of you heard of the six powers or something called Haki?"

Both boys shook their heads. Dragon only nodded his head. "I would guess so, you have stayed here on the main island, only ever going out, with me to sea when I have some smaller jobs where you can help out. But that is not the point, I am going to train you in at least unlocking your Observation and Armaments Haki. I am also going to train you in some of the six powers. Why don't we begin?"

Sabo raised his hand. "Dragon-sir, what is it that we are learning. What are the six powers, and what is Haki?"

Dragon only smiled. "A good question Sabo. Why don't we start off with Haki, as it is the simplest of the two."

Sitting down onto the ground, waving for the two to do the same he continued.

"Haki is a power that lies dormant in all life forms. It is the power of 'presence', 'fighting spirit' and 'intimidation'. You need a clear mind and a strong will to be able to fully master them. The criteria of Haki is put into three categories, or as many likes to call it: 'colors'."

Sabo and Luffy looked confused at Dragon, what had colors to do with anything?

Ignoring the confused glances of the two he continued. "Let us begin with something you should know about. The colors of Observation, It is by far harder to unlock than Armaments. It is the one we are going to focus on unlocking first and train a little before we start to unlock your Armaments Haki. The colors of Observation, are basically a way for you to in a way 'sense' others' presence, allows you to almost 'see' what your opponent is going to do as soon as they decide what he or she will do. With full mastery, you can even communicate with thought with another who has full mastery of it as well."

Luffy had stars in his eyes. "OOooohhhhohohhh, and we are going to be able to learn this?"

Dragon nodded, smiling as Luffy threw his fists in the air yelling 'YATTA'

Dragon managed to calm he hyperactive teen, and continued on with his explanation. "Before you ask Sabo, we are going to start trying to unlock the hardest first and go over to something a little easier, as Armaments is pure will power, and a little physical strength. In observation you need an open mind. Be ready for anything and see it coming before it actually happens."

Grabbing two pieces of cloth he tied it to cover the two teens' eyes. The hours went on with Dragon whacking a stick over the two boys' heads, a lot of whining and wound licking later, it was time for dinner.

 **.:VxG:.**

Dragon could not sleep, it was currently a little past midnight and he was headed to the balcony overseeing the ocean. He was a little surprised to find Luffy casually leaning on the railing, a fond smile as he stares out towards the ocean.

Now that Dragon could think about it, Luffy would always had this fond look on his face, where ever it was when they were on the ship, or standing here on top of the balcony just watching the waves.

"Luffy, what are you doing up so late?" Luffy turned around in a flash, his hand gently grasping onto his blade handle at his side, slightly drawing it halfway out of its sheath. Over the year he had become very fond of the sword and always had it at his side. "Dad?... Geez scare me a bit more why don't you?" Putting the blade back, he turned around so his back was to the railing, his elbows leaning onto it all the same.

"Hehe, sorry son. I was not expecting anyone to be up here. That is all."

Luffy pouted, but ignored it. "Dad can I ask you a question?"

Dragon only laughed lightly. "You already did son, but sure, fire away!"

Luffy only rolled his eyes, only for them to turn serious. "Dad, I am going to leave in a few months' time. And I am truly grateful for everything you have done to me. And I feel like I owe it to you. I am not going to quit my dream of becoming the new Pirate King, which my uncle once was. But at the same time, I kinda want to help you as well, riding the world of the World Government."

Luffy tipped his head down, making the straw hat onto his head drop a shadow on his eyes.

"I want to help you with work when I am on my voyage. I am still going to be a pirate, but I want to be a revolutionary as well. And the only way for me to do this is if you allow me to do minor jobs every now and then. It is going to be a good experience for my future crew as well. Can I ask this of you dad?"

Luffy tilted his head up again, his eyes focused on his father's eyes. Dragon could only smile. He pulled his son into a hug. "You don't have to ask son, but you need some proof that you are a revolutionary as well. Nothing big, but enough to give a hint to anyone you might meet."

Luffy only smiled. "I think I got it covered."

 **.:VxG:.**

Dragon and Sabo were standing by the railing of the boat, on route to a mission they also were going to drop Luffy off, for him to walk the rest of the way to meet up with Shanks, so that they could take him further towards the reverse mountain.

Luffy was clothed in a light blue cardigan that was open at the chest, it had a white fluff trim at the bottom edge of the jacket. He had black shorts that went to a little bellow his knees, a deep red sash at his abdomen. He had his trusty straw hat on his head, a Log Pose at his right hand, and a black wrist band on his left.

"Are you certain you got everything you need, Luffy? You have the Den Den Mushi, right? Do you have the log pose? And don't forget your wrist bands!"

Luffy groaned "Dad! Stop it! I am seventeen. I got everything, don't worry."

Luffy was just minutes away from leaving home and Dragon has become a little anxious.

Sabo swept him into a huge hug and squeezed him tightly. "I am going to miss you Lu, do take care of yourself."

Luffy could only hug his brother back. "I will. And the moment I bump into our brothers I'll tell them they are missed."

Sabo only nodded. "You do that Lu, and we'll meet up again one day, you have my vivre card right?"

"Hehe, I do. I have Torao's and Ace's too and you got mine too right?"

Sabo held up a piece of paper. "Of course I do dummy, take care now. Get going before Dragon-san puts you in a kairoseki cage, and prevents you from leaving." Sabo put a quick kiss on his brother's fore head and let him out of his embrace.

"Shishishi, it would not have been the first time. Bye Sabo. Bye dad."

And with that he jumped off the railing, standing onto the frozen water, giving a last wave to his family he walked off to meet up with Shanks. Where too from there, he had no idea. Wherever the waves took him, it was bound to be an adventure.

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: Sooo yeah, Luffy is finally leaving to become a pirate and a revolutionary at the same time. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, we have been going for a little while. But we are still far from done with this story. This is just the beginning of something amazing. Won't you agree dearest Sun?**

 **Sun: Of course. ^-^**

 **VxG: Thought you'd say that** **, Anyway a quick note for everything that is to come for the next few chapters. I promised I would tell you about wich chapter the Poll awnser is going to be posted in. The chapter the poll awnser if going to be in is chapter nineteen. I have sumurised everything else up until that point, and I can tell you all right away, that the said chapter is going to be named 'First blood', My finger has made a hundred percent recovery so I am going to work my ass of to get to that point. Chapter thirteen is nearing its conclusion** **, so without** **any** **further ado, this has been VxG, and I am hoping to write more for you all in the future. See you all in chapter 10.**


	11. The Don Kreig pirates

**The Revolutionary Pirate,**

 **Chapter 10: The Don Creig pirates**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story and plot, all else goes to Eiichiro Oda**

 **VxG: This is it Sun, the tenth chapter. Are you excited for this?**

 **Sun: Yap, especially now that I'm done with school. :D**

 **VxG: Yeah I guess that is true, we have come a loong way in a little under a month. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **.:VxG:.**

Luffy had followed his log to the island and had just minutes ago hit land. Moving in towards the familiar territory, he found the clearing and everyone laying drunk on the ground.

'Sigh... I guess some things never change. Now where is that Shanks bastard?'

Walking through the drunken bodies of the Red Haired pirates he found his way towards Shanks, laying in a heap on the ground bottle still in hand. Deciding to play 'nice' Luffy went ahead and touched the bottle freezing the remaining liquid in the bottle. wich was suprisingly a lot, there where a little more than half left, must have just passed out.

"Groan." Luffy turned around, and found Ben groggily waking up from his spot on the ground.

"Man, my head is splitting open, hehe. Ooow, never doing that again."

"Hey uncle Ben, need some help with that headache of yours?"

Ben stared up at the suprisingly familiar voice. "Lu?"

Luffy just lightly snickerd, and leaned down and touched Bens head with a cool hand. "Ooooohhh, Luffy, where have you been all my life? You are magicaly radiant, you know that?"

Luffy rolled his eyes, ignoring the atempt of the drunk flirting from the first mate.

Luffy decided to just sit down and wait for everyone to wake up. He was in no rush, he could take his time. The adventures can wait. And right now people could use some cold ice for their obvious burning headaces. Putting his duffle bag down on the ground, he continiued to masage the first mates temples, trying to help him with his hangover. Luffy may be underaged, but he knew that a hangover is one of the worst things to ever to exsist.

He would constantly help Sabo out whenever he would drink with Koala. The constant nagging and whining is kinda funny to watch from his normaly formal and well behaved brother act like some stupid person. Still, Sabo learned very fast that Luffy was a master of massages and his naturally cold hands and powers worked very well with his headaches.

Luffy shook the images of his brother out of his head as Ben started a smal conversation. "What brings you here Lu?"

Luffy gave a wide grin. "Shishishi, why, I am starting my pirate joyrney today, Dad kinda let me off a few kilometers from here, Seing as Shanks promised to take me to the reverse mountain, or at least in the area around it." Looking over the heap of now slowly waking up pirates, Luffy sighed. "Though it is going to take a while now. Do not get me wrong, I do not have any haste in getting out and travel, but it would be nice for the bastard to actualy keep his promise for once and not drink himself stupid every ten secounds."

"Then why don't I take you instead?"

Luffy turned around at the new voice. As he had done so he saw Mihawk standing there leaning onto a tree.

"Mihawk? What are you doing here?" Luffy stood up and walked over to the swordsman.

"I remeber you telling me last month that you had asked Redhair to take you to Paradise, it is going to be a long journey, we are going to have to go through Fishman island you know?"

"Hehe, indeed it is. But you still have not explained what you are doing here, it isn't like you just to go out of your way of doing something, just for the heck of it."

Mihawk could only shrug. "What can I say, I was bored. Why don't we get going, you can allways talk to Akagami later."

Luffy gave a slight shrug. "True that, so you were serious when you said that you wanted to take me? It's going to take a few days, even with your boat." Mihawk just gave a firm nod. Notifying for Luffy to come with him.

Luffy grabed onto his duffle bag, and moved towards Mihawk. "You are the best Uncle Mihawk. Ben, say hi to Shanks. And don't take his bottle, I left a little suprize for him when he wakes up."

Ben gave a nod, and waved the two goodbye.

Luffy had placed his duffle bag in the back of Mihawks ship, and had pearched himself on top of the mast of the boat. Mihawk taking his seat, and suddenly they dissapeared from veiu.

 **.:VxG:.**

After a few days at sea, they where only a few day from Reverse Mountain.

"Luffy, we are closing in on the Reverse mountain, do you want me to take you further or are you fine from here?"

"We can go a little further, I have a feeling something is about to happen. Don't know what though." Saying the last part mostly to himself in close to a mumble, though Mihawk was able to pick it up fairly well.

The rest of the way was kept in silence and soon enough some giant ships where starting to aproach them.

Luffy who was still seated by the mast, stared up at the massive ship that was floating besides them, suddenly a booming voice spoke up from the middle ship of the now apparent armada.

"Gyahahaha, who are these little ants that think they can try to go by me? Shoot them down!"

Luffy and Mihawk shared a glance, Mihawk was pretty bored at the moment, but he was more interesed in figguring out where Luffy was standing in power. They have had a preatty easy journey with little action on their way. Mihawk gave Luffy a nod and the young teen jumped off of the small boat. With a powerfull kick in the air, using Geppo his father had used his last year teaching him and his brother to full mastery, he gracefully landed onto the deck in front of the man who had shouted the order.

The man most obvious feature was the giant bulky golden fur trimmed armor. With some form of a jolly roger painted onto it. The man had some muscle, Luffy had to admit that, but he looked far too cocky for his own tastes.

"What do you think you are doing boy, do you have any idea in front of who you are standing?! I am Don Kreig, I am the captain of fify ships and over FIVE THOUSAND pirates. I am worth seventeen milion Beli, what will a little squirt like you do? I am the strongest man in all of East Blue."

Luffy only raised an eyebrow, this guy was not even worth it. Ace was worth five hundred and fifthy milion Beli. This man is just a hotshot newbie. Who has no idea what Paradise has to offer to him. Turning around these guys where not worth the hassle.

"Hahahaha, yeah that's right turn around. You have every right to be afraid of me kid. I am a man of great power! You should fear me, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Luffy turned around again. Maybe he should knock this man down a few pegs, but decided against it as he felt Mihawk's killer instinct, and imediatly leaped into the air. Just as a wave of his blade came rushing in, destryong a few of the ships.

Standing in place, kicking in the air to keep himself airborn, he turned to Mihawk.

"Got bored waiting for me I see." Luffy said with a slight grin on his face.

Mihawk was standing in the boat with his black blade drawn, an excited gleam could be seen in his eyes.

Luffy gently got down to Mihawk's side, still in the air. "You do kow he is not worth it, right?"

Mihawk's only responded by lifting his blade again, Luffy just rolled his eyes, and jumped up to his spot ontop of the mast, deciding to stay out of it and watch Mihawk deal with the ships.

Let just say that things didn't take very loong. And at the end both Luffy and Mihawk watched as the remaining boats dissapeard in the distance as they where retreating back to safer waters.

Jumping down from the mast, Luffy joined Mihawk onto the deck. "I take it you are going to follow them then?"

Mihawk could only nod his head. Luffy gently shook his head. "East blue huh? Sounds interesting... Well, I guess I'll see you later, or are we going in together?"

"That is your choice Luffy, I have not qualms with it."

"Let's do it, it is better than to geppo everywhere and tire myself out."

 **.:VxG:.**

After an exciting entry from reverse mountain, Luffy wasn't feeling like talking, sure, they had talked a lot during their journey to the reverse mountain, but right now his mind was elswhere. He had been alowed to join his father on a few missions in the last few years, but it still boggled his mind just how mean some pirates could be.

What happend to the longing of adventure? The excitment of exploring, finding new things? It's bad pirates like that golden armor dude that gives pirates like Whitebeard and Shanks a bad reputation.

Sitting atop the mast and watching the ocean around him Luffy felt relaxed, for some reason it allways felt relaxing, it felt right. The ocean is mysterious, you never knew what would be popping up on the next horizon.

Luffy turned his head lightly, something had caught his eye on the left of them. Getting a better look at what it is he saw it was a small fisherman boat far out in the distance.

Luffy immediately leaped off of the mast and jumped over to it, floating above the boat itself. He saw there was someone colapsed in it. The man, or was it someone in his late teens? Luffy could not tell. He had short green hair, a what looked like a grey dirtied shirt. A dark green haramaki, black pants and matching shoes.

Stepping onto the boat, he put a hand on the man's chest in search for a heartbeat. He appeared to be severily wounded and famished from what he could tell. Taking note of three katana blades at the man's side he decided to head back towards Mihawk's boat. Ignoring Mihawk's curious look he went to his bag rufling through it. He quickly found what he was looking for - some lemons. Scurvy is a constant danger out at sea and lemons are the best way to fix it.

Jumping back into the air he headed towards the drifting boat and landed with a light thud. He lifted the man's head and gently squeezing the juices into his mouth.

"Cough, cough... Unngh." Luffy gently stood raising his arms becoming as less intimidating as he possibly could.

"Are you feeling better?" Luffy took note that the man looked around severily confused .

"Who the hell are you?"

'Okay, not the friendliest person I have met. But he did just wake up. Must be the grogginess'

"My name is Luffy, I found you unconsious here on this boat. I thought you had scurvy, so I gave you some of my lemons. I mean you no harm."

The stranger looked Luffy over. His eyes lingering ever so slightly on Luffy's sword fastend at his right hip.

"Are you a swordsman?" Luffy let his arms down, deciding the man is not going to attack him. "In a way yes. I guess you could call me that. You never introduced yourself though, it's impolite to ask of another's name when you yourself haven't introduced yourself, you know."

The man looked slightly taken aback for a moment, scratching the back of his head, he stood up. grabing onto his swords. Fastening them onto his side. "I'm sorry I guess. Name's Roroana Zoro, nice meeating you. Thanks for the lemons I suppose."

Luffy just smiled. "You got enough food? I can give you some of mine and my companion's provisions for you if you need it."

Zoro just shook his head. "I got enough to last me another few days, I can take care of myself."

Luffy noded. "Keep the lemons, make sure to eat at least one every third day. That way you can keep the scurvy away, make sure to drop in if we encounter eachother again one of these days. Take care."

With a powerfull leap, Luffy was in the air moving towards Mihawk's boat, to continiue on with their search for the golden armor dude.

"What was that all about Luffy?"

Luffy could only shrug his shoulders. "I don't know, just felt like being nice. Nothing more, nothing less."

Mihawk only gave a fond nod and watched as Luffy headed up to his spot on the mast. Staring out into the wast blue sea.

 **.:VxG:.**

After a few hours of sailing through the calm waters of East Blue, they finaly found their prey. Licking their wounds at what apeared to be a giant floating fish.

Luffy watched as Mihawk stood up from his seat, drew his blade. And destroyed the remaining ships that had managed to retreat. Luffy grabed onto his duffle bag. As Mihawk steared the boat to dock at the now apparent resturant, if the sign was any indicator.

"Man, I am hungry, why don't we grab some grub while we wait, ne, Uncle?"

Mihawk could only nod in agreement. "Food does sound good about now. Lets see what East Blue has to offer."

"Yatta! FOOOOD, here I come."

Luffy compleatly ignored the evil intent comming off of the infuriated Kreig. "Why did you follow me, do you not intent to finish me off. You destroyed my ship, why not just take me down now. Or are you that afraid of me? HUH, ARE YOU?"

Both Luffy and Mihawk turned to Kreig. Luffy stepped forward, his head lowerd, his eyes shadowed by the strawhat on top of his head.

"You are not even worth it you know that, right? I can take you without the use of my powers or sword"

Turning his back to Kreig, he walked up to a man with a peg leg and a large chefs hat. "I am sorry about this, can I just take care of this? And ask if me and my uncle can eat here?"

The chef turned to a blond man with what apeared to be an expensive looking suit. "Sanji, why don't you watch this, I go and prepare some food for these two wanderers."

The blond by the apparent name Sanji, just took a breath of his cigarette, exhailing. "If you say so, shitty bastard." The reply gained the blond a peg leg to the head, when the chef left to the resturant.

Luffy was just about to turn around when there was noise coming from above, looking up he turned to the blond. "You might want to step aside."

Sanji just stared at Luffy in confusion. "The hell you mean?"

Luffy had no time to reply, as something came falling from the sky, or should he say someONE. Came falling down. Sadly, it was straight on top of Sanji.

Luffy leaned over and saw that it was that Zoro dude he had met a few hours prior.

Reaching a hand out to the swords man, he couldn't help but smile. "You know, when I said to drop by, I did not mean that you litteraly had to 'drop in' you know."

Zoro just scowled at the smirking teen. "It is not my fault. I was minding my own buisness when this big stupid bird came out of nowhere and picked me up. I managed to give it a good kick and it dropped me." Grabing onto Luffy's hand, the teen pulled both him and Sanji, who had just barely gotten out of the way. Up and off the ground.

Luffy turned towards the Kreig pirate. "Just let me beat up this bastard and we can get some food. You hear that Uncle? This one is mine. So sit back and enjoy the show."

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: SUPRIZE! Cliffhanger! *random booing comming from the audience* Oh don't boo me, you have not have had a cliffhanger since way back in chapter 2 or was it the third, I don't remember, it has been a while. So you are not allowed to boo me. Come on Sun, back me up here, it has been forever since last cliffie.**

 **Sun: Yea and it's been forever since the last chapter, so I don't know...**

 **VxG: As always, you are a great help, dear. Anyways, do not forget about the Poll, chapter 13 is done by now, and proabably 14 too, who knows. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. This has been VxG, I hope to write more for you all in the future, see you all in chapter 11.**


	12. Of swords and legs

**The Revolutionary Pirate,**

 **Chapter 11: Of Swords and Legs**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece, all I own is the plot and story you are currently reading.**

 **VxG: Soo yeah, eleventh chapter. It is insane but this is reality and I am still going. Someone find my stop button it is driving me insane, at the same time it isn't.**

 **Sun: I think you found your stop button, don't worry :D**

 **VxG: Thank you Sun, I love you too. But I bet you are happy that you finaly got that LawLu story (this is being written just after I have finished that LawLu oneshot).**

 **Sun: Why did you tell them that?! Those that know it will know I've had this for ages! (Although I know you're perfectly aware I liked it).**

 **VxG: Hehe, I am glad you are happy, without any further ado, let's get on with the story.**

 **.:VxG:.**

Luffy stood tall between a smug looking Kreig and a fretting Sanji, who had grabbed a plate from the returning head chef. After feeding it to Zoro, who, kept sliding glances at Mihawk who stood at the sidelines, intensely watching Luffy, waiting to see what he would do.

Kreig just boomed a roared laugh. "Oh, so I see you have returned to take me down! Hehehe, well, I didn't get that chance to take you out last time, but now that you idiots aren't surprising us. No cheating with your abilities. You are nothing against my super armour. It is far stronger than steel, my diamond gauntlets are indestructible. We may have lasted a week in those hellish waters, but that was all because I lacked information. If I get that log book that chef has , One Piece is as good as mine! I will finally become the Pirate King! HAHAHAHA!"

Luffy had crossed his arms, close to facepalming, it is true that you might need some information about that sea, but all you really need is a log pose and a reliable navigator. Paradise is unpredictable. But going so far as to say that with a simple log book he would be able to conquer Paradise, he would just be asking for trouble, not to mention, he would not last as long, relying on a simple log is just idiotic and stupid.

Those words meant the same, but Luffy didn't care right now, this guy needed to be pushed down a few pegs, not wanting for the surrounding pirates to interfere. Luffy froze their feet to the ground, he simply did not trust them to leave the fighting to the two captains. (or at least Luffy, soon be captain)

The screams of terror from the Kreig pirates where filling the air. All the while Kreig got more and more pissed off, grabbing his lance with a giant golden shield of sorts and with a pointy thing at the end.

Pointing it at Luffy he shouted. "You got one of them devils fruit, don't you?! If you think that that power is going to work against me, you are sadly mistaken, little brat! I am the strongest man in all of the East Blue! What is a puny man like yourself, going to do about it? Nothing, that is what you are going to do, because you are going to find yourself at the bottom of the ocean, by the time I am done with you! YOU HEAR ME BRAT?!"

Luffy had no idea of how he managed to just stand there, while that Kreig guy did this evil monologue thing. He was starting to get tired of his voice. Cracking his neck he went into a fighting stance, his fist raised, and body in a lowered position. He is not even going to bother to soil his blade with this nobody-pirate.

Moving at a common speed, Luffy threw his fists into the man's abdomen, instantly breaking the armour around it. Not letting Kreig recover, Luffy roundhouse kicked the man in the face. The moment Kreig hit the deck, Luffy brought down his elbow onto the man's face, after a sickening bone crushing sound Kreig was knocked out cold.

Luffy's gaze lingered slightly onto the unconscious man then he destroyed his ice field, and grabbed Kreig by the scruff of his neck, and threw the man towards them.

"Take this man away from here, I don't want to see his face again. You got a functioning ship over there so use it to get going."

The crew didn't stall, grabbing onto their captain. And just like that a few minutes later, the boat was gone from view.

 **.:VxG:.**

Luffy was seated inside the restaurant, sharing a table with Zoro and Mihawk. Ignoring the glares Zoro was giving his uncle Luffy turned to Sanji, who had more food for him.

Just as Sanji placed the food down, he took a seat at the table opposite of Luffy, seeing as Zoro and Mihawk had taken his sides.

"Say kid, care to tell me what the hell just happened out there today? Kreig is known as ruthless and the strongest around these seas."

Luffy could only stare at the chef in confusion. "You think that guy is strong? Geez. I knew that the East Blue was the weakest sea. But this is ridiculous, so you are basically saying that he is as strong as they get around here?"

Sanji gave a slight shrug. "There are some that are stronger, take that guy sitting next to you for example. He is known as the Demon hunter around these parts, I was surprised he dropped in like that."

Giving a smirk to the swordsman. Zoro grew a slight tick above his eye. "Shut up Stupid-cook. It was not my fault that bird swooped me up like it did. Blame it and not me."

Sanji just lightly raised his hands in the air, getting up he headed towards the kitchen area in the back.

Luffy turned towards Zoro. "So you are considered strong. Are you stronger than that golden armour dude from earlier?"

Lifting a eyebrow, Zoro nodded. Luffy grinned, turning towards Mihawk. "So uncle, since I got to take out that golden armour dude, why don't you challenge this guy to a battle?"

Mihawk could only stare at Luffy, and lightly turning his head to face Zoro.

Mihawk gave a slight smile, placing a gentle hand onto Luffys shoulder. "Sure, I can humour the kid for a bit, but as for what to do with you? Why don't I just leave you here, you got everything with you, right? You got the wanted posters your father gave you?"

Luffy could only groan. "Don't even start, I am finally free from his monstrous tutor classes. I have had enough of them in the seven years he had me. The constant nagging and all, gods forbid. Have you got everything? YES uncle, I got everything, here, look!"

Grabbing a good sized pile of papers out of his bag. "I got it, I got everything, both dad, Koala, Sabo and even Hack. Including a few others, on the order of my dad went through my stuff. The only one who left me alone was aunt Rouge. So can we please **NOT** go through this again?"

Mihawk gave a small chuckle then he got up from his seat, turning to a very confused Zoro.

Zoro silently got up from his seat, trying to ignore the questions pouring into his head, he can always ask later, after all. Luffy is not going away any time soon. The questions can wait

 **.:VxG:.**

Luffy, along with Sanji stood by the side lines watching Mihawk almost destroying Zoro with a small blade.

Luffy could not help but stare. Zoro is strong, yeah he is struggling against Mihawk, but that is to be expected, Mihawk is the strongest for a reason. But Luffy could see the potential in Zoro. Maybe, just maybe. Switching his sight, he looked over to Sanji who was so engaged in watching the fight. Like he has never seen anything like it, he probably haven't.

Luffy and Sanji stare wide eyed as Mihawk manages to push his small knife into Zoro's chest, just above the heart. Mihawk himself looks a little surprised. "Why are you not stepping back?"

Zoro only smirks. "If I did that, then that would mean defeat."

Mihawk gave a small hmmm. "Then you would be dead, is that what you want?"

Zoro laughed. "Death would be better. I made a promise to become the best, if I died trying then I guess it was not meant to be."

"Hmmm, very well, I underestimated you kid." Putting the small blade away, he drew his black sword. Luffy's eyes widened, Mihawk is getting serious. Giving a quick glance to Zoro, his mind went into high gear. 'Zoro would be a good addition to my crew, if he survives I might as well ask if he wants to join'. Then he gave a slight glance towards Sanji who was openly staring at the two swordsmen. 'His food was delicious, he seemed do have strong legs with the way he kept tensing up during my fight with that golden armour guy. I could probably teach him geppo or something. All I know for certain, is that I want these two to be part of my crew.'

Turning from Sanji to watch as Zoro and Mihawk where preparing some big attack. watching as the two close in, Zoro spinning his two swords in his hands, Mihawk drawing his blade preparing to slash.

The two clashed, the two blades Zoro had held in his hands broke apart. Sheathing his remaining white sword, Zoro turned around, raising his arms to the sides.

Mihawk who had his blade raised again looked questionably onto Zoro. "What is it kid?"

Zoro only grinned. "A wound to the back, is a swordsman worst sin."

Mihawk gave off a wide grin. "Well said." And slashed Zoro across the chest.

Zoro fell with a heavy thud to the wooden deck below him, Zeff had some of his chefs get the first aid kit.

Luffy just slowly walked over towards Zoro. Sitting down at the fallen swordsman's side, he stared at him. "My uncle is pretty tough, even I can't stand up to him, and I have been training most of my life in the way of the sword. He himself gave me a few pointers, why don't you come with me and join my crew? I like you Zoro, you are strong, have a good sense of justice."

Zoro stared at Luffy. "What is your goal?"

Luffy gave a wide grin. "Shishishi, why, I plan on becoming the next Pirate King."

"Pirate King? Are you insane?" Luffy just kept grinning and laughing. "You are one to talk, you do realise uncle Mihawk spared you because you interest him, right? If you didn't say what you have said, you would have been dead, you know."

Zoro gave Luffy a sombre look. Luffy's grin turned into a small smile. "You have a better chance to become strong faster by coming with me, after all the training I did with my brothers and other family members I wouldn't be where I am today." Luffy gave Zoro a sly smirk. "Think you can keep up with my training, Zoro? I warn you, it is going to be tough."

Zoro lifted his arm, signalling for Luffy to grab onto it. "Heh, you are one crazy guy, you know that?"

Luffy stood up, grabbing onto Zoro's arm, so that Luffy was holding onto Zoro's elbow, widely grinning. "Why of course, I can't be normal to become the king now, can I. I need to be insane and I am glad to see you are of the crazy sort too... Welcome aboard Rorona Zoro."

Pulling Luffy patted the man's shoulder lightly, turning around he saw Mihawk preparing his boat. With a solemn look on his face, Luffy walked over to his uncle. "You're leaving already?"

Mihawk gave a short nod. "That kid has potential Luffy, don't waste it."

Luffy smiled. "I don't plan to. Say hi to Shanks for me when you see him, and tell him he deserved it."

"Deserved what, Luffy?"

Luffy grinned. "I kinda froze his alcohol a little before you showed up."

Mihawk chuckled. "That Akagami deserves it. You would have most likely made it to the Reverse mountain faster with him than we did."

Luffy just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind, I would never had got to meet Zoro or Sanji if you didn't show up."

Mihawk, sat down at his spot, a sly smirk on his face. "Oh and Luffy, you do have everything with you right?"

Luffy's face fumed. "Will you **LAY OFF OF THAT!"** Mihawk just smirked, and with a gust of wind, the man was gone.

 **.:VxG:.**

Luffy walked over to Sanji, the man was smoking. Luffy could not understand how smoking could taste good, he had seen a few of the men at many of the bases, he had even tried it. It was not a good memory, but he was not going to bug people about quitting, it was not his business weather someone smoked or not. He personally hated it.

Shaking his head, he stepped to the chef's side. Sanji turned his head towards Luffy, who was staring out into the horizon. "What do you want, shitty bastard?"

Luffy frowned. "That's not a very nice way to talk to someone... Meh, why do I care, growing up with pirates does weird things to a person."

Sanji looked questionably over towards Luffy. "You grew up with pirates?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, well, if you count two years as growing up, then yes. I grew up with something even worse than pirates too, but I can't tell, unless you want to join my crew, that is. You are a good chef, I could use someone of your skill. I don't like any of the other chefs around here, they are too ragged and have no value of food, as far as I have seen at least."

Sanji found himself nodding his head. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Luffy stepped in front of Sanji. "So you'll join my crew?"

Sanji just stared at Luffy with an uninterested look. "...No" And walked off.

Luffy stared after Sanji, there had to be something he could do to make the chef join him.

 **.:VxG:.**

Luffy sat at a table with Zoro, watching Sanji taking care of the customers, taking note that he was getting a little too close to the women, Sanji knew how to do proper costumer service, but this was a bit more on the extreme side. Luffy was kinda grateful Shanks had taught him and Ace how to properly treat a woman with respect. But this guy took what Shanks had taught them to a whole new level.

Lightly shaking his head, watching as the women got a little nervous in the beginning, but eventually getting used to it they still looked severely uncomfortable.

Deciding to save his future chef, Luffy got up from his seat and walked straight over to Sanji who was in the midst of another 'chat' with a woman.

Gently placing a hand onto the chefs shoulder. "Sanji, I think they need some help in the kitchen." Turning to the poor woman, Luffy gave a gentle smile, doing as Shanks and his father had taught him. Giving a slight bow with his head. "I am sorry about his behaviour, have a good day."

He walked out with Sanji still in his clutches ignoring Zoros stares and walking right into the kitchen.

Zeff looked confused at Luffy as he had dragged Sanji back into the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I know I am not supposed to be in here. But Sanji was making a mess of himself out there."

A random cook came up to Luffy, surprise written all over his face. "You mean to say, you actually managed to get him away from a woman, without getting your face kicked in?"

As if on cue, Sanji got free from Luffys clutches, and tried to round house kick Luffy in the head. Luffy simply stepped out of the way, gently grabbing onto Sanji's leg, holding it up. Sticking his left leg out to trip Sanjis other leg, that was standing onto the floor. Luffy finished the circle like motion, Sanji landing on the ground with a heavy thud with Luffy on top of him.

Luffy gently poked Sanji on the nose. "You don't stand a chance against me with a simple kick to the head like that. I have had hourly daily sessions in hand to hand combat until I couldn't stand on my own two feet, plus some, between me and my brothers. I have had those since I was five years old, nice try though. You just need to work on your form and reflexes a bit more though. Until then, keep trying my friend."

Sanji just stared at Luffy in bewilderment, not really believing in what had just transpired when he noticed a hand in front of his face, looking up he saw that Luffy was reaching out to help him up. Grabbing onto it he let Luffy effortlessly pull him up from the floor.

Sanji, once standing upright. watched as Luffy gave a smile and was turned to walk off. "Hey, wait up." Luffy stopped in his tracks, staring bewildered at Sanji. "You never told me what happened earlier, how did you do that?" This earned Sanji a peg leg to the head.

"The hell you did that for, shitty bastard? I was only asking a question?!"

Zeff ignored Sanji turning his attention to a still smiling Luffy, his hands shoved deeply into his black shorts.

"Which fruit you got brat?"

Luffy was still smiling bordering on grinning. "I got the Hie Hie no Mi, I am an Ice human. I am surprised you know of Devil Fruits, old man, they are rare even in Paradise. It isn't when you get into the later parts and the New World where they become more common."

Sanji rubbed his head where Zeff had hit him. "Paradise, what are you talking about?"

Luffy was about to answer, when Zeff turned to Sanji cutting Luffy of. "Paradise is another name for the Grand Line, kid."

Luffy grinned. "That's basically it, so Sanji, you sure you still don't want to join my crew? Zoro has joined, he is my first mate and swordsman. If you join me now, you can become the chef of my ship, that is, as soon as I get myself a good sized one. What do you say, I could even help you out with your kicks, they are strong, but you need to become even stronger if you want to survive in Paradise. Me and Zoro are going to stick around for a while so think it over carefully."

Luffy was about to leave, but his stomach started to growl. "Uumm think you can get me some more meat?"

The chefs could only laugh. "We'll get it right there for you kid"

 **.:VxG:.**

 _Night time_

Sanji was sitting at the edge of the restaurant deck, his pants pulled up to his knees, his feet in the cool night ocean water.

Sanji heard the door behind him open, thinking it might be that bastard Zeff. "I don't care what you think, shitty bastard, I can stay up for as long as I want."

"Shishishi, again with the insult. If you are really such a ladies man as you think you are, you need to do something about that language of yours."

Sanji spun around, almost getting himself in the water in the process. "LUFFY?!"

"Shishishi, who else?" Luff sat down cross-legged next to Sanji. "The ocean is a beautiful thing, we are surrounded by it every single day, people take it for granted. Won't you agree, Sanji?"

Sanji could only find himself nodding in agreement, the ocean was gorgeous tonight, the stars and the moon's reflection glowing in the ocean water.

Luffy had a fond smile on his face. "You never know what to expect, what is going to come in from beyond the horizon, what is the next island going to bring. What lies beneath the waves, it is all a mystery, a place for dreams, no matter how crazy it may be or sound. That is simply the truth of it all."

Sanji turned to Luffy again. "Dreams?"

Luffy could only nod in fondness.

"Yeah, dreams. My dream is to become the Pirate King, like my uncle was before me."

Sanjis eyes widened. "You're related to the Pirate King?"

Luffy just shook his head and lightly laughed. "No, I am not related to Roger by blood." Giving a quick look around, Luffy put a hand to Sanjis ear he whispered. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

Sanji gently nodded his head. Luffy went in, in an even quieter whisper "Ace is going to kill me for this but here goes. Uncle Roger is the father to Fire Fist Ace, Ace is my adoptive brother along with Sabo and Torao"

Sanjis eyes widened, Fire Fist Ace is the second division commander of the Whitebeard crew. Sanji may be from the East Blue, but a powerful man such as Whitebeard was notorious even around these parts.

Luffy held his hands plastered together. "Ace is going to kill me if he finds out I have told anyone he is related to Roger. Ace isn't particularly angry at his father. But ever since he joined up with old man Whitebeard, he has this loyalty towards him, saying he's his father and such. I don't think it is a bad thing, Ace grew up without a father. Apparently five months after Ace was born, Roger turned himself in. And as he died he created this glory time of pirates."

Luffy gently scratched the back of his head. "I should probably stop now, you are not going to join my crew or anything. So I should shut up while I'm ahead, don't want to tell you who my father is. Aahh oops, no I'm not saying anything else. Sorry I have a tendency to rant, I blame Koala and Sabo. Keeping me up to taps with the newest scoop, as Koala calls it."

Luffy stood up, giving a last look out towards the ocean, before turning and headed towards the door. But stopped as he felt a hand grasping his arm. Turning around Luffy stood face to face with Sanji. "Yes Sanji, can I help you with something?"

Sanji released his grip from Luffy, "You said something about 'dreams' in the start of that rant of yours right?" Luffy nodded. Sanji released a slight sigh. "Do you believe in All Blue?"

Luffy had a look of confusion, All Blue, where had he heard that name before? "I don't know what to believe Sanji, but the name does sound familiar. What is this All Blue?"

Sanji smiled. "All Blue is the sea that is the dream for any chef. The dream sea where you can find all the world's fish. My dream is to one day find it and see it for myself."

Luffy smiled, he remembered it now, it was when Ace was visiting with some of the other Commanders, someone by the name of... what was it again, Datch. No, can't be right, but it was somewhere along that line. The point is that this Datch guy mentioned something about a sea of all seas, the All Blue.

Luffy just smiled. "Why not come with me, I really need a chef and you are the only one I want to come with me, come on Sanji. Why do you cling to this dump?"

That last line, ticked Sanji off. But he didn't do anything about it, just sighing in defeat. "I can't leave, not yet. I owe that Zeff bastard too much to just up and leave. I owe him my life."

Luffy just smiled. "Won't it make him happier, if you went out there and chased after your dream, than spending the rest of your life cooped up in this place?"

"You don't know anything about me!"

"You're right, I don't know anything about you, or that old man. All I know is that you got a dream you want to follow. And I am the perfect person to help you achieve it, I have sailed most of Paradise and even some parts of the New World. Come with me Sanji, I'll make sure everyone we are going to pick up along the way, get to be properly trained, there is of course some things I need to work on as well, I got the basics of Haki down, but I could still use some more practise with it."

Sanji looked confused. "Haki? What is that?"

Luffy gave what could only be interpreted as an evil grin. "Wouldn't you like to know, sorry. I am only going to teach only those that are apart of my crew."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "You do realise that what you're doing is called blackmail, right?"

Luffy just gave off a knowing look. "Is that what it is called?~" Saying so in a sing song voice.

"Just let me talk to the old bastard and you have got yourself a deal... Captain." Holding his arm out for Luffy to take.

"Shishishishi, I am looking forward to be working with you Sanji." Grabbing onto the arm Sanji was holding out in a similar manner he had done with Zoro, holding onto Sanji's elbow, giving a firm grip, glad when Sanji returned the gesture.

Releasing the grip on Sanji, Luffy turned around again. "I'll tell you and Zoro about Haki and it's uses, once we are out on the open water, I have a lot I want to talk to you two about, but I am expecting I get to keep some secrets, you will understand what I mean after our talk."

With that Luffy left, leaving Sanji to his thoughts.

 **.:VxG:.**

Luffy and Zoro where waiting at the back of the kitchen area watching as Sanji said his farewells to the people he had been working with for who know how long.

A big, close to being bald guy, walked up to Sanji. "It is about time you got the hell out of here you bastard, we don't have to worry about you destroying the fucking tables everyday."

"Yeah, yeah, gonna miss you too you shitty bastard." Sanji said more out of a repetition than actually meaning it.

Zeff walked up to Sanji placing both hands onto his shoulders. "Get out there, Sanji. Find your dream, make it come true, but I want you to call every once in a while, if you got nothing better to do. Paradise is wast, it could take weeks or simply months just to get from island to island."

Zeff turned to Luffy. "You do have a snail, right brat?"

Luffy was on the borderline of groaning, again with the 'have you got everything?'.

Giving a firm nod, digging into the bag he got, showing the snail. "I got one right here, old man."

Zeff just simply nodded his head. "Good, okay you brats, I am going to give you a good sized boat, I want to make sure you have enough space if you find someone else before you get your actual ship."

Zeff led them to the docks, there in front of them stood a good sized boat. It was about the size of a small ship, but it couldn't be considered one because, well, it is too small to begin with, but it did have the necessities. It had a good single mast, a tiny kitchen area and a sleeping area at the bow of the boat, able to fit around four people.

Luffy could only gape at the boat. Turning to the head chef. "You are giving me this?"

Zeff nodded his head. "Think of this as a thank you for taking Sanji with you, good luck and take care."

Luffy held out his hand shaking the hand to the chef. After a few minutes of getting a good portion of rations to last them a while into the boat Luffy, Zoro and Sanji where on their way to a new adventure. To where, they don't know. Only time would tell.

 **.:VxG:.**

VxG: Whew, this one was a challenge. This thing has been rewritten twice before I got my thoughts straight for the story. Many thanks to Sun for talking me through different scenarios, you are a life savour hun.

Sun: Why thank you, it's nice to be appreciated *puffs chest out proud*

VxG: I know dear, you are amazing. And people don't forget to vote in the poll at the top of my profile page. With that all said and done, this has been VxG and I'll see you all in chapter 12.


	13. The Plan

**The Revolutionary Pirate**

 **Chapter 12: The plan**

 **Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anything, but the premise and the story.**

 **VxG: We have hit 292 followers as of the time I am writing this, thank you all so much for your amazing support. I am close to tears, Sun, dear, do you got one of those hankies. I am getting a little teary eyed.**

 **Sun: Hmm, maybe, I do think it pretty wonderful.**

 **VxG: *sniff* thank you dear, enough stalling, it is time to get on to business.**

 **.:VxG:.**

Sanji watched Luffy sit by the table placing a puzzle. Thoughts of their 'talk' still buzzing in his head. Sanji took a quick glance to the deck of the boat from where he stood by the small kitchen table, he noticed that Zoro was swinging his sword with what Sanji could only explain as a look that was deep in thought yet focused at the same time.

Looking back to Luffy looking at the puzzle in front of him in great interest, a piece being fiddled with in his left hand, the right arm leaning onto the table his head resting on it.

Sanji's thoughts still could not comprehend the information they had gotten from their captain.

 **.:VxG:.**

"So 'Captain' what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Zoro said as he was leaning onto the door frame of the small kitchen area, Sanji stood by the counter leaning onto his crossed arms onto the counter, he too was very curious as to what Luffy had to say.

Luffy was getting comfortable in his seat, a serious look on his face. "I am going to be perfectly honest with you, what I am about to tell you can not be told to anyone else that's not within the crew." 

Taking a deep breath Luff began. "I have only one question, do either of you know off the Revolutionaries?"

Both Sanji and Zoro looked surprised, but they nodded none the less. Not daring to speak, if Luffy mentioned the Revolutionaries, then something must be up.

Luffy stood up from his seat by the table, crossing his arms, his face serious, his straw hat atop his head shadowed out his left eye, while the right stared intensely in front of him.

"Before I say anything else, there are a few things that you should know that I am not going to tell you and that no matter how much you bring up the discussion it is not up for debate, unless I bring it up or the situation calls for one. Starting with my father, he has asked me to make sure he stay completely anonymous. End of discussion."

Luffy took a slight pause making sure neither of Zoro nor Sanji would objected.

"There are a few things about my childhood and past I wish to keep to myself, some I am going to share with you, others not. End of discussion. I am going to tell you that I do have some connections with the Revolutionary army and Dragon himself is going to send us minor missions to do. Do not get me wrong we are pirates first and the Revolutionaries errand boys second, just be prepared, we are going to be taking on enemy ships and slave traders in the near future as we get into more hostile waters. That is all I wanted to share with you, do you have any questions?"

Sanji was the first to speak up. "You said your father want's to stay anonymous, but what of your mother?"

Luffy had a sad smile on his face. "My mother is dead Sanji, I never knew her, she died giving birth to me. Hehe, I remember when father told me that he'd make it his personal mission to take care of both me and my brothers, making sure we where capable to fend for our selves by the time we left the nest."

Zoro's eyes focused in on Luffy. "Brothers? I think you mentioned something like that before. But what do they have anything to do with this?"

Luffy's frown turned into a genuine happy smile at the mention of his brothers. "Oh I am sorry I forgot to tell you, I have three older brothers. We are not related in any way but we share a bond no one can break. And since the two of you are now apart of my crew, I can tell Zoro without the fear that Ace is to have my head for this, but don't tell it to anyone else. This is a top secret, secret that you can't tell anyone. For you see, I don't remember if I have mentioned this or not to you Zoro, but I have told this to Sanji. The previous Pirate King is my uncle. Not by blood mind you, but he is the father to my second oldest brother, Ace."

Zoro's brows rose up to his hair line, his head turned to Sanji, as if to get a clarification.

Sanji just simply sighed. "The captain over there also forgot to mention that this Ace guy he is talking about is the same Ace that is the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. I believe his full name was Portgas D Ace."

"Portgas? Not Gol?" Zoro was genuinely confused, if he was the son of Roger should he not have the same name as him?

Luffy just lightly snickered. "No, Ace has the name from his mother. Aunt Rouge's name is Portgas, but enough about my family, do you have any questions regarding the future of our missions?"

Zoro and Sanji shared a glance, shaking their heads. No they do not have anything to ask their Captain.

Luffy smiled a wide grin. "Well, if that is all then I want to sit down and do some puzzling."

 **.:VxG:.**

Sanji gave a slight sigh. It was a wonder how Luffy could be so carefree one minute and then so serious another, almost at the drop of a hat.

Luffy's head turned to the door, his eyes squinted. Before Sanji had even any chance to even act on anything Zoro stuck his head inside the small kitchen area telling them that there was a ship closing in.

Luffy was out the door in an instant, Zoro barely had the time to get out of the way for the rushing captain.

A few moments later Sanji was out the door, watching Luffy sitting atop the mast with a single telescope binocular to his eye. Sanji had to take a retake on that, atop the mast? The mast didn't have any way to get up to, turning his head towards Zoro.

"The hell did he get up there?" Sanji said whilst pointing his finger at the still looking Luffy.

Zoro lightly shrugged. "I don't have a name to it but he jumped in the air, I have seen him doing it once, almost scared the living crap out of me."

"Hmmm, I could see that happening. But what it is he is doing anyway?" Sanji squinted his eyes, noticing Luffy had put down the binocular, and in its place was a small book. Watching as Luffy flipped through the pages, Sanji just shook his head. Not really understanding what his captain was doing anyway deciding to wait it out instead.

It took a few minutes but eventually Luffy did descend from the mast, holding the binocular in one hand having it lean on his shoulder his small book in other.

Zoro steeped in front of Luffy arms crossed, a curious look on his face. "So what you do anyway? You looked pretty serious up there."

"Shishishi, well Zoro I was figuring out what kind of ship that is approaching us was, it is indeed a pirate ship. And I have also noticed that the pirate flag is that of the Iron Mace Alvida. Their captain is Alvida herself, she is the only female on the ship and uses raw man power to take down cruise ships and other cargo ships."

Sanji and Zoro was merrily staring openly at Luffy, not really believing their ears. Luffy just tilted his head to the side, "What? Not enough information? Okay, hang on."

Luffy flipped through his book. "Let me see. Her weapon of choice is a giant iron mace, hence the name Iron Mace Alvida. Her crew has a total number of five hundred men, as of the time it was last counted, she may have a few more now seeing as it has been a while since an official count was made. She is well known for taking in only men to her crew by either force or will of the men. That is basically it. Are you happy now, because we really don't have time to waddle seeing as they are closing in on us now."

This small rant on Luffy's part almost made it worse for his two companions. Had it not been for the fact that Zoro noticed a canon ball flying towards them, they would have been in deep shit, to keep it mildly.

Zoro slashed the canon ball out of the way, turning around he noted that Luffy had drawn his blade. Zoro's eyes lingered slightly onto the obsidian black and light blue blade in Luffy's hands. He had never seen anything like it before.

"Moe Zoro, why you gotta destroy my fun." Luffy pouted a bit as he sheathed his sword. Crossing his arms, giving off a pouty face. "Fun killer."

It was then that Sanji managed to snap out of his shock. "I don't think you have to worry about that Captain, there are more incoming."

Luffy got a wide grin on his face. "Then why don't have a contest then? Let us see who can destroy the most, ready? Set. GO!"

With that Luffy jumped into the air and kept jumping while kicking the canon balls out of the air. "You better get started guys, I'm going to win at this rate."

"That little bastard, what you say cook, want to get one over him?"

Sanji smirked, stumping his cigarette he walked over to stand besides Zoro, watching as the ship was getting closer, as where the canon fodder.

Luffy was still going strong up in the air, looking like he was having the time of his life, that was until Sanji noticed that Luffy was a little too close to the enemy ship and the canons were not letting up. "Oy, LUFFY, GET BACK HERE!" But it was too late, Luffy got a little overwhelmed by all the canons up in the air, kicking them away he failed to notice a canon ball coming for his back.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy was hit and fell towards the enemy ship.

Sanji was close to get into the water had it not been for Zoro who held him back. "You idiot, if you get in the water now it could be the death of you!"

Meanwhile Luffy was still free falling, his head a little jumbled; 'man I should have seen it coming, so much for Haki...'

With that thought he fell straight into a barrel that was atop the deck of the opposing ship, the lid was loose as he fell straight into it. Luckily it was empty, but on the other hand... 'Oh great. I'm stuck.' was Luffys last thought as he watched the lid that was twirling in place shut close, leaving Luffy to the darkness and cramped space.

'Man this is a bit of a pickle,' Luffy thought as his head was cramped up at the bottom of the barrel, his entire body was a mess and very uncomfortable. His arms had ended up behind his back, and his legs were stuck between the walls of the barrel and his own body.

'Of course I had to fall head first into this thing, heh at least I'm not laying on my face just the back, that is a plus I guess.'

Luffy was trying to wiggle loose, or at the very least, get a bit more comfortable in his cramped space. 'Oh great, I can't get free, Ace is going to love this.'

Just as Luffy was about to freeze the barrel, he heard some voices. "Oy, Coby the hell you doing you little twerp, I thought I told you to get these stupid barrels out of here, get to it, you are just in the way!"

"Y-Yes sir, I, I'll get right to it!"

Luffy got a bit curious, wanting to see if he could hear anything else. But he got interrupted as his little cramped prison began to shift and suddenly he was laying on his back, his entire weight fell onto his arms. Barely managing to hold his grunt in, he don't want to be discovered in this weakened and embarrassing state. No sir, not happening.

And then the rolling started, oh god, the rolling.

After a few minutes of this Luffy thought his head was about to split, the rolling was fine it was just that this Coby guy lost control of the barrel as he was going down the stairs, the barrel jumped and span in every angle until it finally came to a stop standing up in Luffy's in his original stance - head at the bottom, feet in the air.

His head was dizzy and he felt like he was about to puke. Not a good feeling. At least a good thing was that his legs were a little more movable and he would be able to get the lid off. If only his head would stop spinning...

After what felt like hours, Luffy's head was clearing up and there were voices close by.

"Neh, what do you say we take a barrel and get us some delicious whine. Oh, here is a good sized barrel, what do you say Coby?"

"No way, lady Alvida is going to kill us if she finds out!"

"You worry too much, she is busy with the two enemies outside, we did manage to get that flying one out of the air, not that anyone saw where he landed though. So what is one barrel, she wont know it is missing."

The man shook the barrel, okay that was it, Luffy was so annoyed about this stupid barrel it is time he got out of it. Kicking out with his legs he smashed into the man standing above him.

Using his momentum, Luffy managed to get out of his small cramped prison. Standing up on the wooden floor, he stretched himself. "It is about damned time I got outta there, I got cramps in places I didn't even know was possible."

Looking over his shoulder he noticed a short slightly chubby pink haired boy. "Who the hell are you?"

The boy stutter and was sweating bullets. "If you are not going to say anything then I am outta here, I got to meet back up with Zoro and Sanji, they must be a little worried. Though they shouldn't, I can take care of myself."

"W. who are you, wh, what you want?"

"Who? Me, well, I'm Luffy, I am the man who is going to become the next Pirate King!"

"P... Pirate King, then you must be a pirate!"

Luffy looked down onto the mumbling kid. "You are a pirate too, you know, you are aware that you are on the ship of Alvida, right?"

"I.. I am fully aware of that fact, I have been a prisoner for two years, I was only supposed to go take the boat out to go fishing, but the next thing I knew I was finding myself onto a ship with pirates..."

Luffy stared wide eyed at the boy. "The hell, are you some kind of idiot? How can you mistake a pirate ship from a fishing boat? That's just not possible."

"Luffy-san you don't have to rub it in. I got no backbone, I am aware of that, which is why I am never going to fulfill my dream."

Luffy stilled, his eyes squint. "And why not, you just have to escape from here, don't let others intimidate you into doing things you don't want."

The kid's eyes widened. "No way, it can never happenĄ Alvida-sama would never allow for it to happen, it is impossible, impossible impossible impossible impossible impsi-Ow. Why did you hit me?"

"You are annoying, if all you gotta do is whine, then I'm outta here."

Luffy walked out of the room, stepping over the man he had knocked out previously.

The boy just watched him walk away. He glanced at the fallen pirate, this was it. He could escape this hell hole. Clenching his fists the kid marched out the door (with trembling feet) and went after Luffy who had just gotten to the stairs.

Luffy had a small smirk on his face. "So you decided to join me anyway?"

"I, I am only using the chaos to my advantage, nothing else."

"Fine then, try and keep low and watch your head. I'm going ahead."

Luffy ran up the stairs, the moment he stepped onto the top floor of the deck, he froze it solid. Drawing his blade, he held it up preparing to slash it down. Had it not been for the giant ass whale... Oh wait, no, that was Alvida.

"The hell you think you are doing brat, do you have any idea who it is you are opposing!"

Luffy gave her an uninterested look. "If you think you are a match to me you are dead wrong, ugly!"

If looks could kill, Luffy would have been dead on the spot, she gave this ugly hatred full look, she grabbed onto her mace and swung it at Luffy.

As it hit its mark, Coby's eyes went wide as he watched Luffy shatter at the impact of the mace. "LUUUFFYY-SAN!"

Coby was shocked, not believing his eyes. Luffy was dead, no, this is not happening!

"Shishishishi, wow i'm suprised you managed to do that, it does take a lot of force to shatter me like that"

Alvida along with the entire rest of the crew as well as Coby just stared in shock, as Luffys body re-created itself. "But you need a lot more that that to take down a logia of my caliber."

Alvida had no time to react, as Luffy raised his sword, ice covering it as Luffy smirked jumping up into the air raising a pillar for Coby, might as well help the kid, he was starting to grow on him.

Slicing down the sword, splitting the ship in half. Luffy grinned wide as he watched Coby's fearful eyes. Grabbing a hold of the kid, Luffy made his way over to Zoro and Sanji.

"Hey guys did you miss me?"

"R.r.r.r...ro..roro..ror..ro RORONA ZORO!"

Zoro lifted an eyebrow at the kids stammering. "Don't tell me he is a new recruit."

Luffy shook his head. "Nope, nowhere even close. He apparently got something he wants to do. So who am I to deny him a chance to do so?"

Letting Coby down with a thud Luffy walked over to Sanji and Zoro, standing in front of them, his arms crossed. "Now that you are with us, I want you to clarify a few things, sound good to you?"

Coby nodded.

"Good, we are off to a good start." Luffy said while nodding his head. "First of what is your name, I never really caught it. I herd a few voices while I was in that cramped space of a barrel."

Luffy ignored the amused looks Zoro and Sanji where obviously giving him behind his back.

"So? What is your name? We have already established mine and that is Zoro over there, the blond next to him is Sanji. Now please tell us yours."

"I..Its Coby, sir."

Luffy nodded, turning his head around so that he was facing Sanji, mouthing 'get some food ready' Sanji nodded and walked off.

"Now, as for the other thing I want you to tell me. What is it that you want to do, on that ship you said you had a dream."

Coby's eyes perked up, shining, then they suddenly turned somber. "I have always wanted to become a marine." 

Luffy and Zoro shared a glance, before turning to the mumbling kid.

"So what is stopping you?" Zoro said in a matter of fact. Coby just stared wide eyed at Zoro. "I can't become a marine, to join they have to run a background check on you to make sure you are clean. If you haven't forgot I have spent two years on board a PIRATE ship, there is no way they are going to let me join with a background like mine."

For a moment Luffy could almost see dark clouds forming above the pink haired boy. Putting a hand to his chin, Luffy started to think. "You know, there might be a possibility to join up. I know someone who is in the marines who has wanted a pupil for a while now. He tried to rope me and my brothers into it, but no dice on that end. I could call him up for you."

"Y you're a pirate and you know someone in the marines?"

Luffy scratched his head, lightly groaning. "It is a little hard not to seeing as he is my grandfather. And my dad didn't want to keep him away from the family, even though gramps isn't the happiest about what dad does. He is even less happy that me and most of my brothers are on the pirating carer. Which is probably why he has such a strong opinion that we should have been trained to become marines like him. Eeeh, I don't see that ever changing soon."

Luffy noticed that Zoro and Coby where staring at him. "You know what, I think I am going to hold on for that call until we get onto some solid ground, we should think of restocking on some items soon too, there should be a town nearby so why don't we wait for Sanji to finish up some food, so we can have our bellies filled. Does that sound good? Yeah, I thought so, see you two around."

With that Luffy walked off humming slightly to himself. Leaving a stunned Coby in his wake while Zoro silently watched the back of his captains head. How many secrets is he hiding anyway? Sure, he said there are a lot of stuff he can't talk about, so why mention his grandfather, who the hell is this Monkey D Luffy?

 **.:VxG:.**

An island was closing in on the horizon, after a little preparation to get the boat going, they soon found themselves at the docks. Only thing, the buildings where ruined, almost like there had been a bombing.

Luffy was the first to go ashore, his eyes slightly widened, taking in his surroundings he noticed that due north there was a tall building, could be a marine base. Taking in the carnage around him, Luffy was certain that this town was either licking its wounds after a pirate invasion, or there were still pirates or some people with a sick sense of humor.

"Sanji, Zoro, stay here with Coby, I'm going for a walk."

Luffy walked around the ruined city, after a few minutes or hours, Luffy lost track of time to be honest, he suddenly heard a scream, turning his head he saw a group of people, most likely pirates, chasing a girl.

Luffy jumped in the air, getting in between the girl and the pirates, his sword drawn, not wanting to add on his fruit powers just yet, wanting to formulate a basic picture of the pirates in front of him.

"Hello gentlemen, may I ask what it is you are doing to this lovely lady over here?"

The pirates stood their ground, looking confused at each other, then back at Luffy.

"Like hell we are going to talk to you you stranger, men let us get him, let us make captain Buggy proud!"

"YEEEAAHH!"

Luffys eyes squinted, Buggy. Where had he heard that name before? Shrugging his shoulders he went into a simple stance raising his sword to cover his side. Muttering mostly to himself. "Fine, it's your funeral."

Luffy went in, using mostly the back of the blade, knocking the men out as he went, it may have taken him perhaps a few minutes before the mob of pirates where laying on the ground unconscious. Luffy then turned to the woman behind him.

She had short bright orange hair, a very simple attire - a T-shirt that went to her elbows and a skirt that went a little bellow her thighs. She looked bruised and dirty, not like she had had a good night's rest in a few days.

"Hi there, my name is Luffy, why don't you come with me for a moment, I can help you dress those wounds if you want. I am not going to force you into anything."

The girl looked Luffy over for a few seconds, before gently nodding her head. "Just so you know, I don't trust anyone other than myself, I appreciate that you are doing this though."

Luffy gave a slight nod. "Then follow me, I'll get you to my companions."

After a bit of walking Luffy and the girl return to the small ship. "Sanji, I need you to make something for this lady I found, and remember: no fawning, she is in no state to handle your craziness"

Sanji's eye was briefly in the shape of a heart, when he noticed the girl. But regretfully he held himself back, giving a faint nod while walking over to the kitchen area to get some treats going.

Meanwhile Luffy found forth the med-kit, and applied it to the girls back. "So miss, care to tell me what is going on in this crazy town?"

The girl sighed as she felt cool hands rub her back, massaging out the ache. "I can't tell you much, but for what I do know you are better off somewhere else. The entire island is overrun with pirates and a marine base who is in cahoot with them, the town's folk are forced to work for the marines with dying hard labor. All the while the pirates enjoy the simple life of destroying parts of the village with their weapons, that is all I know. I am sorry, you have helped me, and I can't help you back. I hate being indebted to others."

Luffy smiled. "It is no worries miss, you have told me enough. Though what I want to know now though is, do you have a name?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can't simply call you lady or miss every time I try to talk to you, a name would be nice."

"You can call me Nami."

"Then Nami it is, Coby can you take over here, I got a call I have to make!"

"S-sure thing Luffy-san!"

Luffy nodded, and walked away to the front of the boat, getting the Den Den Mushi out from his pocket, he promised he would make a call and a call he would make.

Luffy watched the ocean as he listened to the sound of the snail as it rang, waiting patiently for the other end of the line to pick up.

"Hello, your talking to Sengoku, what may I do for you?"

"Hey old man Sengo, is my gramps there? I got a bit of a problem for him to fix up around the part of sea I am at."

"Luffy? How did you get my personal number?"

Luffy smirked. "You do realize who my father is, right? That and I guess it don't help that I got your number from gramps, he never really liked that I have his number."

"Okay, I see your point, but Luffy-kun, why do you need Garp, last I heard, you were about to set on a journey to become a pirate?"

Luffy smirked. "That is because I thought you would like to know that the town I am at now, an island in the East Blue, is overrun with pirates and it looks like the marines are aiding them. So you know, the usual. And I want Gramps to be here because I think I have finally found someone to take his ambition out on instead of me and my brothers, so you think you can send him to these coordinates?"

Sengoku, sighed. "If you weren't your grandfather's grandson, I would have put you in jail a long time ago. You are dangerous to let roam free, but you have yet to get the attention from the marines at HQ, nor do you have a bounty yet. So for this one time, I'll take your word for it son, I'll send him over to you. Knowing him, he should be there in a few hours time."

"Shishishishi, thanks old man Sengo, I'll see you around."

"See you around Luffy."

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: this took forever to make, but I am very happy with how this turned out. Still can't believe we have over 200 closing in on 300 followers, heck, we may even be close to 400 by the time this gets up, Sun, dear, you are so slow on your beta-ing.**

 **Sun: I know, I have some excuses but not a lot, so I won't even start on listing them :D**

 **VxG: I mean no harm though dear, just take your time, it leaves me with enough free reign to take care of the chapters while you go over the ones I have in extra. Do remember to check out the Poll at my channel and put in your vote. With all said and done though, this has been VxG, and I hope to write more for you all in the future, see you all in chapter 13.**


	14. Marine problems

**The Revolutionary Pirate,**

 **Chapter 13: Marine Problems**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything within this story, other that the plot and story, all else goes to Eiichiro Oda-sensei.**

 **VxG: Okay, unlucky thirteen, let's hope the number doesn't cause too much destruction.**

 **Sun: Well, who knows, maybe it will for someone, maybe it won't for others! It all depends...**

 **VxG: No I'm not superstitious, anyway. With that all said and done. I welcome you to chapter thirteen. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **.:VxG:.**

Luffy was standing by the docks, waiting for his grandfather to arrive, he was currently ignoring the fact that Sanji had ignored his warning as he was fawning over, Nami. Almost as if he has never met a female before, he will have to talk to him about this later.

Gathering his mind towards the ocean before him, he felt a looming presence closing in, he tried to resist the urge to shudder. He loved his grandfather, but he got a bit extreme at times.

And sure enough, there he was, Monkey D. Garp's vessel and with it came Garp himself.

Just a few minutes after Garp's ship had docked, Garp himself went over to Luffy, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Uuumm, hi th-there g-gramps"

Garp merely hit Luffy over the head with his fist, Zoro (who was standing by the side lines) was almost certain that he saw smoke forming around the rising bump on Luffy's head. Wait, wasn't Luffy made of ice? How was it possible to harm him? He would have to ask later, for now, this was too hilarious to look away from.

"Iteee, gramps, why do you have to keep doing that? It hurts like hell when you use armament like that!"

The old man snorts. "Oh shut up, it is called the 'Fist of Love' you idiot. But I guess that idiot son of mine did teach you about the colors of Haki. But that still doesn't explains why you are so dead set on being a pirate. Had I been the one to raise you, I would have made you a strong marine!"

Luffy merely struck his tongue out at him. "Like hell I would have! I'm going to become the Pirate King and nothing you are going to do is going to change that fact!"

Garp merely hit Luffy in the head harder this time, Luffy's head getting shattered against the concrete of the dock in the process.

Garp walked past his grandson (whose head was starting to regenerate) and over to the swordsman standing close by.

"State your business citizen, I am here to help with an apparent Marine Pirate infestation in this town. Who is your in command."

Zoro gave the marine a lazy look, while pointing with his thumb towards Luffy who had just gotten off the ground, clutching his head, as he appeared to be a bit dizzy.

Garp gave a non interessed look, while turning to Zoro, his eyes squinted and serious. "You with that idiot grandson of mine?"

Zoro crossed his arms, giving a firm nod. "I am."

Garp stood straight, looking down into Zoro's eyes, he too crossed his arms. "You a 'pirate'?"

Zoro narrowed his eyes. "I am!" Zoro had little time to react as a fist came crushing down onto his head.

Garp turned to Sanji who was currently laughing his ass off. "Ohh, hahahahaa, oh you so deserve that you baka Marimo, hahahahaha."

Garp turned to the chef. "Care to tell me where I can find the one who called marine head quarters?!"

The blond snickers. "That would be my captain over there." He points at said man with a snort.

Garp turns around to watch a severely annoyed Luffy, his arms crossed and a slight pout on his face, his foot being tapped against the ground in annoyance.

"Let me guess, you never heard who it was that gave you that information, I may be a pirate now, but I have not become a known pirate, I got no bounty yet, old man Sengo said that he would listen to me this one time and send you over." Garp merely shook his head. "Fine, I will listen to you this one time. I don't want to get into trouble with the higher ups for this."

Luffy smiled ever so faintly, glancing over to look at Coby, who had stars in his eyes, his mouth wide open. All the while Nami, just stared in utter shock or perhaps it was despair and disbelief at Garp. He could not tell.

Luffy turned his attention towards Garp again, his eyes narrowing mood turning serious. "I have information you would want to hear Garp. I have seen some of the village destruction and the lady over there has told me that none of the Marines stationed here lifted a finger to help with the over population of pirates that are running wild and destroying buildings with what appears to be canons. That is all the basic information I have, you have to see the town for yourself and pursue the Marine headquarters that I suspect is located in that tall building due north from here."

Garp's eyes squint, a little proud that his grandson had a serious side to him as well, he knew that his stupid son had started giving Luffy some grueling sessions and it appears that it has sprouted some fruits. The brat still had a lot to go, but whatever, for now it was fine as it was.

"I see that idiot son of mine has at least taught you basic field report submission, too bad you decided to become a pirate. With my training I know I could have made you an Admiral level in few years."

"OH HELL NO! I ain't going to become marine. Speaking of which, I have someone I want you to meet."

Luffy motioned for Coby to walk forward. The young man did so and stepped in besides Luffy, he was shaking like a leaf. Luffy placed a hand on his shoulder, giving the trembling boy a quick look, before turning his attention to his grandfather once more. "You have tried to get me and my brothers to change our mind for years, I know you realized that when Torao left, that we would leave too. So here I have someone you can torture to your hearts content."

Luffy said while shoving Coby forward towards Garp. "This is Coby, he has told me his dream is to become a marine, and I thought, hey, maybe this is going to stop that old gramps I got, to stop bugging me and my brothers to join in the Marines."

Garp looked over the chubby shaking mess. After a minute of checking the boy over Garp flat out laughed, slamming his hand against the back of Coby's back. "Gahahahahahahahaha, so you want to be a marine, eh. Don't worry, I get that shaking outta your body in no time, for now I got some delusional marines to take care of, so you're with me!" Grabbing onto the boys shoulder, Garp turned to Luffy, who slightly flinched. Garp's eyes softened. "I really can't bring you or the other brats you call brothers over to the Marines, you wanna do this? Be a pirate?" Garp asked with a surprisingly calm and somber voice.

Luffy grinned wide "Nah, sorry no dice there, I want to be a pirate like Uncle Roger. But do know that dad did raise me and Ace to become what we wanted, even at times I think he did encourage us to join up with the marines a bit more than anything else. It was just that when he realized that me and Ace where dead set on becoming pirates that he let up on his persuasion."

Garp gave his grandson a rare soft smile. "I haven't given up on you yet, brat, but fine, for now do what you want. I leave the pirate infestation to you, think you can handle that?"

Luffy gave his grandfather a, 'are you kidding me look'. "I have been raised in the Grand Line, a couple of East Blue pirates aren't going to stop me!"

"Gahahahahahahahaha. True that, well I guess this is it for now, I see you back here later." And with that, Garp hauled Coby after him, not even giving the boy a chance to properly introduce himself to Garp or thank Luffy for doing this for him.

Luffy had to sigh, 'great, barely one island in and I have to call in a favor. I hate that I have to do this at all.' Luffy thought to himself as he mumbled into his face palmed hands ever so slightly to himself.

Sanji and Zoro gave him some space, while Nami ever so cautiously walked up to Luffy.

"Ummm, how are you going to do this?"

Luffy looked up from his slight sulking and groaning, up at Nami with a slight confused look on his face. "I beg your pardon?"

"How are you going to take care of Buggy? He is a notorious pirate, kills everyone in sight. You could die!"

Luffy crossed his arms, there was that name again. Where have he heard it before? Tilting his head to the side, thinking hard. Then realization hit him, and he showed it by hitting the palm of his hand with his fist. "Oh Buggy, as in Buggy the Clown!" Luffy exclaimed as he turned to Nami.

"Y-yes, you know him?"

"Know him, I sure do. I may never have met the guy, but Shanks told stories when he and Buggy where working as cabin boys on uncle Rogers' ship."

"Buggy was apart of the Pirate Kings SHIP!" Nami shouted at the top of her lungs. Even Zoro and Sanji had wide eyes at the revelation of that.

Luffy nodded his head, a wide nostalgic smile on his face. "He sure was, boy was it a surprise when Shanks told me and my brothers that. Shihsishishi, I have never seen Ace as speechless as he was when Shanks told us. Ahh good times, good times."

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _ **Luffy's nine years old.**_

It has been a grueling three hours sparring, Dragon had made the boys differ from the format a bit, with a three on one sparring match, Devil Fruits banned.

Currently Luffy was the one man out, and had to defend himself and counterattack while his brothers went all out and attacked him. Dragon was standing by the side lines a whistle in his mouth, Koala standing besides him, grimacing at the intensity of the training the four boys were doing.

Koala had been a recently new recruit, dumped in the ocean by some pirates. Hack had luckily been in the area and saved the young girl of age thirteen, a year older than Ace and Sabo. Though she was twelve when she was brought in by Hack.

Dragon blew the whistle in his mouth, allowing the boys a five minute break.

Luffy and Ace immediately went to sit down on the floor together to finish up a puzzle they had started before their practice, Sabo had joined them just to watch, while Law occupied a corner reading a medical book. Koala left the room as she saw Hack walk by. Leaving Dragon with the boys. Taking note of Law sitting by himself, lightly shaking his head he approached the teen.

"You're not going to join your brothers, Law?"

"I see them every single day Sir, I don't have a need to be around them every single living moment of my life."

"Again with the 'sir' why don't you call me by name or something else. I feel old when you call me that."

"If you say so. Sir." Law said with a small smirk on his face.

"You are right, you are spending a lot of time with them. Your brothers are rubbing off on you." Dragon said with a strained face.

Law's smirks widens, while his eyes where literally screaming mischief. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about... Sir" Law said in a very low almost sing song like voice.

Dragon just rolls his eyes, god, the teen had barely been here a year and already the four where so close they were rubbing off on each-other.

"Knock knock, anyone in here?"

Dragon turned around, and before him stood the red haired man himself. Shanks. Luffy and Ace where the first to approach the Yonko. "Shanks, what are you doing here?" Luffy asked holding both of his hands onto the strawhat, bending the sides of it.

"What, I'm not allowed to come and say hello to my favorite anchors? I'm insulted. Insulted, I say." Shanks says in a close to desperate voice.

Ace seethed pointing an accusing finger at Shanks. "Will you stop calling us by that ridiculous name!"

Shanks just stuck his tongue out at the young pre-teen "Baaah, not gonna happened in a million years, you are Devil Fruit users therefore you are anchors, you are going to have to deal with it."

It was then that Shanks noticed the two other occupants in the room. Sabo and Law for the most part stood in the background, not really thinking of how to approach the situation. The two had heard much about the two years Ace and Luffy had spent with the Red Hair's crew. This is the first time either of them have met Shanks. And they had not expected what they where seeing before them.

"And who the hell are you two?" Shanks inquires with a calm tone.

Luffy spoke up as he ran towards Sabo and Law, dragging said annoyed brothers further towards the Akagami. "These are our brothers - Sabo and Torao."

Law shrugged Luffy off of him while staring up at the man in front of him. "Actually my name is Trafalgar Law, don't listen to the idiot."

Shanks eyed the two boys for some time until he finally spoke up. "So any of you two eat a Devil Fruit?"

Law gingerly raised his hand, not sure what to think of the question."I have, what does that have to do with anything?"

Shanks promptly ignored the teen, while he turned his attention to Sabo. "You know how to swim kid?"

Sabo's right eye twitched slightly but nodded none the less. "I do, in fact it is starting to become a part my daily routine to swim for a few hours in the ocean with Hack."

Shanks nodded his head. "So basically we have another Anchor and a Fish to add to the group."

"Fish? What?" Sabo abolished while Law just stared daggers at the man.

"You heard me, now gather round kids. Have I got a surprise for you!"

The surprise really was not as awesome as it was made out to be, it was more around the likes of a grueling harsh training session where the four where to go all out against the Yonko while said Yonko fought them.

After two hours of this Shanks gave them a breather. "So what do you think, Anchors, Fish?"

Sabo sagged even more at the degrading nickname Shanks had given him, while Luffy spoke up. "It was hard, you are really strong Shanks, did you get this strong by working on uncle Rogers' ship?"

"Gahahahaha, in a way you could say that. Though the old man was amazing in his own right, the one I think that kinda pushed me was Buggy. Man did that guy know how to party."

Ace frowned. "Who is this Buggy? You haven't told us about him before? Is he even anyone important?"

"What, seriously I haven't told you guys about Buggy before?" Ace and Luffy shook their heads. "Well damn, I better start talking then."

Shanks sat down on the ground, sitting in front of the boys as he began his tale.

"I remember Buggy more than I do the other cabin boys I was with, mostly because he really stood out and man, did the guy know how to party. I believe he is now known as Buggy the Clown these days. He is obsessed with gold and treasure. Hehe, I remember one day after a successful raid, in the loot we gathered we found a Devil Fruit. Roger was contemplating to perhaps sell it. But in the end he gave it to the crew to do as they wanted with. Hehe, Buggy stood atop the cabin announcing that he would eat the fruit in one go. At first we thought it was a dud, for he never felt any different. It was not until after the party, to be perfectly honest I was fairly drunk, and I saw Buggy in one of the row boats, drooling over something. I never did find out what it was, for I kinda smacked him hard against his back and sent him flying into the water. he didn't surface for a good while. So I had to go in there and save his sorry ass."

Shanks watched the boys. Heaving a sigh he stood up. "So that is Buggy, he is a pretty decent guy. Got a great sense of humor and a real pal, if any of you meet him one day, why don't you say hi from me."

With that Shanks left the room, leaving the four boys speechless.

 _ **Flash Back End**_

Luffy had a fond look on his face as he remembered the sequence. Lightly laughing to himself, Luffy failed to notice the scheming look on Nami's face. Zoro however did while Sanji had left to prepare a small snack for the group, as it was nearing lunch time.

"Sooo, I take it you are 'pirates'."

Luffy nodded his head. "Yeah pretty much, why you ask?"

Nami smiled "Oh nothing, I thought maybe we could have a temporary truce. I have spent the last three days on this agonizing island and I thought that we could help each-other out a bit."

Luffy's eyes squinted, he may be an idiot, well, at least that is what his brothers keep telling him, but even he could see that this woman was manipulative. She was planning something. "What are you after woman?" Zoro asked up from the side lines, not liking where Nami where going with this.

Nami gently brushed it off with a light wave. "I mean nothing other than what I mean. A temporarily truce is all I ask. You get a better chance at defeating, Buggy, while I get the gold he has stored. You get me off this island until you can find yourself a bigger boat while I take over this small one. It is a fair deal, wont you agree 'captain'."

Luffy could already see the loopholes Nami had created for herself. But, eh, why not, might as well humor the girl. "Sure, why not, what do you have in mind?"

Without any further warning. Nami stood behind Luffy with a rope, and in a blink of an eye. Luffy was securely tied up in said rope.

Unfortunately for Nami, Zoro moved to the woman's side holding his lone sword to the woman's throat. "Don't make another step witch, or you will be a head shorter."

"You stupid Marimo, what do you think you are doing to the lady. I'll make you pa-"

"SANJI! ENOUGH!" Luffy shouted from where he stood, his arms tied behind his back. "Zoro, stand down. I appreciate it, but it is not necessary." Zoro sheathed his sword, albeit begrudgingly. But he trusted Luffy knew what to do. "Nami, what is the point of you tying me up like this? Just so you know, I can easily get out of this. But I want to know why."

Nami, who was just moments from having her head ripped from her shoulders, seemed to relax a bit, responded. "I want to get close to Buggy, telling him you where my old boss. But I betrayed you so I could join up with the clown. I am going to have to confiscate this."

Nami said as she reached for Luffy's sword strapped to his hip. Luffy gave the woman a dangerous look. "Don't you dare touch Tsumei, the only other person who is allowed to touch her, is my crew. Zoro, if you would please."

Zoro nodded, roughly shoving the woman away, much to the seething anger of Sanji though held back as Luffy held him in place by a look. Zoro, gently removed the blade from Luffy's hip and marveled at the light and gorgeous sword.

Luffy gave Zoro a soft smile. "You take care of her, okay? She was a gift from my uncle."

Zoro had no idea just how many uncles Luffy had, but the only one he knew of was Mihawk. Marveling at the sword, Zoro gave Luffy a look. "May I?"

Luffy nodded his head. Zoro drew the sword from it's sheath. staring openly at the pale blue blade of the sword. Gently touching the sword. He was surprised to find the blade chilled. Luffy left Zoro to the sword. He knew the swordsman would take good care of his blade. "I believe we are done here, Zoro, Sanji you are backup. Stay close but keep your distance."

The two nodded and Luffy was led away by Nami towards the city clown.

 **.:VxG:.**

Luffy was trying so hard not to laugh, the man in front of him was hilarious. And not to forget the fact of that giant red nose on his face. Shanks kinda forgot to mention that little tiny detail. But man was he glad Shanks didn't.

Luffy was trying so hard not to laugh he failed to hear the 'chat' Nami had with the clowns, but he could not take it anymore. He burst out laughing.

Buggy's eyes twitched. "The hell is your problem you bastard? Do you have any idea who it is you stand before?"

Luffy chuckled even more at the high pitched voice of the clown. Seriously, how come Shanks hadn't told him about this, this guy was hilarious. Luffy soon found his legs swept from underneath him, as Nami had used her staff against him, giving him a death glare, as he was currently seated on his ass on the ground.

"As you can see, he can be quite inconsiderate. And I offer my services to you, seeing as you are more cunning and way smarter than this idiot over here." Saying so as she lightly bumped Luffy on the head with her wooden staff.

Luffy may not be a master of observation Haki, but even he could feel the killing intent coming from Zoro who was hidden in the shadows close by. And just for a moment he thought he could see a slight shiver coming off of Buggy. Of course Buggy would know about Haki and killer intent. He had been a part of Rogers' crew for a while after all.

Buggy seemed to shrug off the Killer Intent and walked over to Luffy seated on the ground, Nami lightly walking out of the way, allowing the clown passage, though Luffy could feel the nervousness coming off of the woman. Buggy leaned down to Luffy, grasping the teens chin, forcing him to look up at the clown.

"Why do I feel so pissed of when I see you, you stupid brat?" Buggy took notice of the strawhat on Luffy's head, letting go of Luffy's chin, well, more like throwing his chin aside, as he picked the strawhat right off from Luffy's head.

"Hey, give that back stupid big nose, that's my treasure! Your not allowed to touch it!"

Buggy's face grew red, and was close to crushing the strawhat in his hands. "Who has a big nose!?"

Luffy scoffed. "I told you didn't I, you do. Now give it back, Shanks gave me that for safe keeping!"

Buggy's eyes where bulging, it was almost comical. If he bulged them any more than what he did. His eyes where going to fall out of its sockets. Buggy stared at the strawhat in his hand throwing said strawhat to the ground with a loud thump.

"BAH! No wonder it pissed me off. It belongs to that Shanks bastard, well that guy can go drown in tar for all I care!" he shouted stomping his foot onto the strawhat on the ground, grinding it further into the ground, dirtying it.

"Hey stop that! Don't do that. Hey you hear me! STOP!" Luffy tried to get off the ground, but some of Buggy's men, moved in pinning the teen to the ground. Buggy stood in front of the struggling teen. "Tie him to the pole, secure his everything. I don't want to see the brat move a muscle, am I clear?!"

"Yes, captain buggy, sir!" Luffy soon found himself being dragged off to a lone tall pole in the middle of the clearing. He was so close to using his ice to defend himself, but held off against it as it was not part of the plan.

His arms where tied with chain to the top of said pole while his arms where fastened at the elbow with rope. His torso too was fastened at the pole with rope, his legs were separated, chains digging into his ankles, as they were securely fastened into wooden pins sticking into the ground.

Luffy heard Buggy grumbling to himself as the clown walked over to his seat. "How is it a friggin' strawhat could be a treasure anyway its not made of gold or anything… BAH!"

Luffy watched Nami approach him, having picked up the dirtied strawhat off the ground. The woman had a strange emotionless expression. Luffy was uncertain what to make off it.

Nami pounded the straw hat onto Luffy's head hard. Leaning in she whispers. "I'm sorry about this, I'll make it quick" Nami kicked him in the side. It did nothing to really hurt Luffy, as he was a logia, so nothing could really hurt him other than Haki or seastone. But Luffy grunted none the less.

"Have a nice day. 'boss'." She said with venom, as she walked away to join the party going on.

Luffy stood there for what felt like hours, his arms where starting to feel heavy from the constant way they are tied up above his head. Starting to get a bit dizzy in the head even, glad that Sanji and Zoro were able to keep at bay for now that is. He had seen Nami from the corner of his eye, walk off, while returning shortly after every now and then. The Buggy pirates didn't seem to notice, as they seemed pretty drunk or otherwise asleep.

A few moments later Luffy saw Nami approaching him. Leaning down to his ear she said with but a whisper. "I got all I need, I'll contact the others after one more haul. So we are good to go."

Luffy gave a slight nod, he could feel his crew-mates getting anxious and he was loosing feeling in his arms, he may be a logia, but even he was susceptible to gravity. It is not fun.

Nami gave him a smack across the face, grumbling, she stalked away. Buggy seemed to take note of this and he appeared to think of something. Calling for his men to gather the teen to be preferably on his knees in front of him.

Luffy's arms where heavy as they let his arms fall from the pole, though he did not have the luxury to rest as his arms where instantly tied behind his back again, and roughly shoved forward. Face planting into the ground, as his legs did not have the strength to move anymore.

One of the pirate underlings, grabed Luffy by the hair and pulled him up. Luffy was so happy he was a logia, it still hurt but not as much as it could have. Looking up into Buggy's big nosed face he couldn't help but grin ever so slightly.

"You think your pretty smart eh, Mugiwara? If you think you can get away from punishment you are sadly mistaken."

Buggy nodded for the men to pull him up further. Forcing Luffy to move his legs into a kneeling position, the said man who still held a firm grasp onto Luffy's hair pulled his head down, the back of his neck exposed, (the strawhat having fallen off his head when he fell to the ground moments prior).

"Nami, come over here for a moment." Buggy beckoned the woman over. Nami, begrudgingly walked over. "Y-yes captain Buggy, what is is?"

Buggy took forth a sword, giving it to her. "Chop his head off." Buggy said with a dangerously low and calm tone.

"Ch-chop his head off, W-why would I n-need to d-do that?" Nami stuttered not really being prepared to kill someone, steal and deceive them yes, of course. But she has never killed anyone before.

Luffy almost groaned, slapping himself mentally for forgetting to tell her about his fruit, and there was no way he was going to say anything about it now. Buggy might have seastone or Haki to take care of it himself if he did so. Feeling that Zoro and Sanji lightly relaxed as they both knew normal swords or guns had no effect on him. But he was still annoyed at himself for forgetting. Wait, didn't gramps shatter his head against the concrete just a few hours prior? Luffy could have sworn Nami was present to witness that. Oh, right, East Blue. Devil Fruits are considered a legend and or myth in this sea. Well damn, now he just felt stupid.

Luffy looked up at Nami, her hands shaking as she grabbed onto the blade held out for her. She lifted it above her head. Standing stock still, not wanting to do this at all.

Luffy looked up. "You not gonna do it?" This kinda snapped Nami out of it, shouting back at him. "And why would I want to do it? I don't want to kill!"

"It means that you are not prepared to risk your own life!" Nami, didn't quite know how to respond to that. Hesitating for just a minute, the blade in her hands fell to her side. Not noticing this as a mistake the clown moved.

Buggy pushed her down into the ground. "So you don't want to be a pirate huh, you don't want to kill?" Buggy grasped the sword he had snagged from the woman as he had pushed her down. Rising the sword, he slashed down onto the teen before him. The head rolling a few times onto the ground whilst the body went limp in the arms of the pirates holding said boy down.

Nami screamed in terror and instantly Zoro and Sanji came out from their hiding place, taking down the enemy without breaking much of a sweat. Zoro took down the enemy standing by the 'lifeless' body of Luffy. Nudging said body with Luffy's own blade. "How long you gonna stay down, captain?"

The 'body' stirred, and started to move, and soon the said body was standing up (still tied up mind you) The head starting to reform. "Shishishishi, why do you care. You knew I was fine."

Zoro just held out Tsumei towards the teen, said teen froze over the rope, easily breaking out of them just by tensing his muscles. Shaking and rubbing his arms and hands finally able to get some proper circulation into his limbs. Taking Tsumei from the swordsman. "Thank you Zoro, for taking care of her for me." he strapped her back onto his hip, Luffy crossed his arms and stood before Buggy. Said clown looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Y-y-yo-you are a Devil Fruit user!" Luffy smirked. "Why so surprised? I know for a fact you are a Devil Fruit user too, so why don't you come at me? I got a bone to pick with you for trashing over my hat." Sanji at that time brought the hat down onto the captains head, as he had picked it up from the ground, dusting it off for him.

Luffy gave a genuine smile to Sanji, thankful for his consideration. Turning his attention to Buggy, Luffy crackled his knuckles. Ice creeping slowly from the tip of his fingers to up to his elbow.

Luffy brought his elbows back, his fists in a ready position besides his body as he did so. Luffy threw his arms forward, so fast that in that same momentum, his fists go torn from his limbs, as they shot forward like a bullet towards the unsuspecting clown.

Buggy managed just stop the incoming fists, barely managing to shatter them as they neared him. only to feel a slight pricking sensation around his arm he had used to intercept the attack. Looking down on it Buggy saw multiple small ice shards embedded in said arm, said arm lightly bleeding from the wounds. "W-what did you do?!"

Luffy smirked, "Oh, nothing, just having my fun is all." Luffy said while he held up his left arm, his hand was still missing from it, but in its stead there was a numerous amount of spikes in random patterns and thickness coming from the stump of said arm, even moving up to where the ice covered up to the elbow. While his right arm, had returned to its normal state, holding onto the sword still in its sheath.

Buggy was scared, this kid knew Haki, he had to get away from there. Buggy slowly walked backwards, trying of getting away from the crazy ice brained man before him.

Luffy didn't seem to notice, as he prepared another attack, his ice was coated in black. And all at once, Luffy shot the icicles forward, in a high number, so many only a high level attack or observation could stop or avoid them. Buggy screamed for his life, not thinking of disengaging the attack with his fruit, just as the ice where about to hit him, he felt nothing.

Looking down on himself, he saw that he was pierced with the sharp ice, but they where harmless. To him, at least.

Luffy groaned, dang he still need to work on maintaining his armament's Haki. Oh well. Luffy ran up to the confused clown, His sword drawn, The said blade coated in Haki. Luffy slashed it across Buggy's chest, only for said clown to separate himself. intercepting the attack with his own knives.

"Y-y-yooooou think you can defeat me with a sword, I ate the Bara Bara no mi. No SWORD can harm me! Gyahahahahaha!" Buggy bragged, though his laughter was obviously strained and desperate.

Luffy ignored the raving clown, trying to focus on coating the blade again in Haki. Man he needed to work on this more. So jealous of Sabo being able to pick up on it a lot easier than what he ever managed to do.

Luffy watched the floating man before him and then to the parts standing out in the open down on the ground, unprotected. Luffy came to the realization that this guy, had not bothered to work on his fruit at all. This man was just relying on the fact that the East Blue, knew nothing about Devil Fruits abilities. Luffy had to say, he was disappointed. Here Shanks had told him so much cool stuff about this guy and the dude hadn't even bothered to work to improve his fruit ability! What a let down.

Luffy had been told a great tale of Buggy, how much of an awesome man he was. Well Luffy thought bull-crap to all of that, Buggy was loud, inconsiderate and very obnoxious and the high pitched voice was starting to drive Luffy mad.

Luffy sighed, this man was not worth it, might as well just get it over with. Walking over to the unprotected parts of Buggy's body, he hated doing this to a fellow man, but the bastard deserved it. Standing over the spread apart legs portion of Buggy's body. Luffy Kicked the man hard in the groin. Said groin went flying into a building.

Buggy shrieked. The echo of said shriek echoed through out the empty town. Falling limp and mumbling to himself in his pain. Luffy walked over to the said clown. His fist blackened with Haki. Grabbed the front of Buggy's shirt lifting him up to eye level.

"You better leave this place, I would like nothing more than turn you in for almost destroying my treasure. But Shanks have spoken much of you, so I am going to let you go for now, if I see you again, I will turn you in to the marines personally. So get lost, gather yourself and your men and get the hell out of here." Luffy said releasing a wave of Killer Intent towards the clown.

Said clown moved close to the speed of sound, his men had already retreated to the ship. And a few minutes later, Buggy's ship was gone. No longer detectable from the area around them.

Luffy let out a huff of irritation. Man, Shanks is going to get it, he has told him so much about this clown, but after finally meeting him, it has been nothing but one disappointment after the other. The only thing Shanks was right about the clown, was that he held some great parties. Luffy grumbled to himself, yeah Shanks was going to get it the next time they talked.

He walked past his crew and thieving girl without glancing at them, he needed some food, some space and sleep. He was in a severe bad mood right now.

Sanji, Zoro and Nami wisely kept their distance, watching literally as cold mist ran down Luffy's body, and ice was forming where he walked, a few meters in a small area around him.

 **.:VxG:.**

Meanwhile Garp has been walking through the destroyed town, not liking what he was seeing at all. Coby was walking timidly beside him, Garp had his work cut out for him regarding the kid, but the marine didn't care. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

After finally getting to the front yard of the Marine base, the first thing that Garp noticed was all the statues, arranged in a way at the sides of the road, two of each like someone had rolled out the red carpet for someone, from the very front of the gate, to the entrance to the building itself.

Garp did not like it, he did not like it at all. Walking through the tall and exaggerated statues, reaching the front of the base Garp, literally punched the door down startling the men and women behind it.

Garp was angry before, now he was pissed. There where men and women both old and young, children of all ages, they were all there, working. Garp was glad to see at least the marines, looked guilty, so the Marine staff where not at fault. Garp turned to the closest marine officer.

"YOU! What the hell is going on in this base. Where is your commanding officer?"

The poor man was shaking in his boots. Not really being able to speak properly. Garp ignored the man and marched on further, not wanting to deal with the terrified marine.

Walking through the base, Garp was seething by the point he got to a high quality double doors, the rim of the door was gold and two lions both with axes in their mouths decorated the middle of the double doors to what could only be the marine officer's office.

Garp kicked the door in, as he walked in he saw a tall man with an implanted ax for an arm and a metal guard on his jaw. Besides the man stood a scrawny blond kid, who was shaking in his boots.

Garp ignored the man's enraged features as he came raging in, walking up to the desk the officer was standing behind. Smashing his fist down onto it, breaking the table into little pieces, even leaving a small crater in the floor.

 **"** **What the hell is it you think you are doing to this place!** **"** Garp raged in the captain's face.

The old marine just kept screaming into the iron jawed man without stopping for an answer. "We are marines, we protect the innocent from pirates, we keep the pirates away. What is so mentally wrong with you so that you can't even protect a small town like this, from stupid pirates?!"

The axed man just stood there. "What do you think you are doing in my office demanding things of me? I am the master here, not some random nobody marine, who thinks he has the guts to come in here and order me around, get out of here, or I'll behead you for disregarding an officers command!"

Coby lost all color to his face, this guy seriously did not know who the man before him was. Coby was taking note to the blond teen who as he too had lost what little color he had to his face, ah, he obviously knew who this was.

Said teen was trembling heavily and tried to talk some sense into the man. "Outou-sama, shhh, don't do anything stupid. That is Garp the HERO!"

"Silence!" The man screamed and backhanded the teen right into Coby, sending the two of them with a heavy thud into the wall, cracking it In the process.

Garp has had enough, "Okay that is it, I am taking you in for abuse of power, co-working with pirates, citizen endangerment, child labor and child abuse. You are going to be placed to the bottoms of Impel Down if I can help it. You are under arrest!"

The man screamed raising the ax implanted arm getting ready to cut Garp where he stood. The man had no chance against the older man as Garp grabbed onto the ax as it came down, shattering it effortlessly, Garp punched the man hard in the face, sending the man into unconsciousness.

Garp lifted the man up to his shoulder, holding him like a sack of potatoes, turning to the blond kid who was being held by the shoulders by Coby. The smack his so called father had given him, had broken the boys nose and giving the boy one hell of a bruise. Coby didn't look much better himself after being thrown into the wall like that.

Garp sighed. "You are coming with me, we are not going to charge anyone other than this idiot here, so I might as well take you on as well as a student, you might not have much of anything to offer, but the kid seems to have taken a liking to you, so you're with me. Be prepared, my training is harsh."

And just like that the boy who later introduced himself as Helemeppo was soon finding himself to have the worst or best trainer he would ever get.

Garp, after a quick trip to his ship to unload the bastard of a Marine, worked a few hours to get things sorted out, making sure some of his own officers where to be left behind to take care of things more properly once he left. All that was really missing was the money and effort to re build the town which the Marines were more than happy to help out with.

Garp was just about done when he heard a loud shriek of a scream coming from deeper within the town. So his grandson was close to wrapping things up as well. Took the brat long enough.

 **.:VxG:.**

Garp returned to the docks, finding Luffy seated atop on of the wooden pillars, which were meant to tie the boats to the docks, only problem. Ice was covering an area of twenty feet around him, and still going. Something must have bugged the kid enough to loose control like this.

Making sure he was protected against the ice as he walked over to his grandson. Garp smacked his fist into the teen, only for said teen to move out of the way, instantly in his hand where an Ice blade, pointed at Garp's neck. Said marine, stood still. Only for him to again smash Luffy's head. This time succeeding.

"The hell is up with you brat, don't go attacking your grandfather like that! It's not polite to do so and do something about this ice, you are freezing the water and ground around you. Its not a good thing, you hear me brat!"

Luffy just grumbled. "Sorry, I'm just a bit touchy right now, I hate it when people lie to me."

Garp lifted an eyebrow. "Lied? The hell you mean brat?"

Luffy sighed. "Lied as in lied. Shanks told me so much about this one pirate he was buddy with on uncle Rogers crew. I met him, and he was just one disappointment after the other. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when we get to the next island."

Garp snickered. "Then you better get going, I got things covered here. Heck, I got myself two little fiends I'm going to train."

Luffy rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. I get the picture, you want the 'evil' pirates away from the terrified citizens. I get the jig. we are getting out soon. So I'll be out of your hair, or the lack them that is of it."

A multiple of tic marks grew on Garp's head. Man was this cheeky little brat going to get it. Slamming his fist into Luffy's head Garp walked away, not wanting to associate with Luffy any more today, something Luffy shared as he glared daggers onto the leaving marine.

Scratching his head, Luffy walked over to join his crew. Well, just to Nami. "We have a deal, you promised that if we helped you, you would what? What would you do for us again? My memory is a bit fuzzy lately."

Nami was sweating bullets, what was he going to do? What was SHE going to do?!

Luffy placed a firm hand onto Namis shoulder. "Why don't you join my crew for real? I could use a navigator like you. If you want, you can be my treasurer as well. You seem to like money to enjoy a position like that."

Namis eyes gleamed. But she immediately sobered. "I still have some businesses so, when you get a new ship. I still get to keep the small one, deal?"

Luffy rolled his eyes. "That was the plan all along Nami, now get aboard, we are leaving this place before gramps decides to knock me into the next week."

And just like that they where off.

 **.:VxG:.**

They sailed for a few days and finally the small little band reached a new island.

Luffy was the first to land and the moment he did so he was hit with something, not really feeling the impact because of his ice body, he looked around for the attacker. Only for said attacker to stand atop the cliff.

"L-leave now wh-while you still can. Kuro has taken over. I am d-doing you a favor. I-if you are with that ba-bastard I-I am go-going t-to ha-have to k-kill you."

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: And that is a wrap, man this is a long one, I hope you are happy with this. Sun, dearest, I am so sorry to push all this work onto you, how are you fearing right now?**

 **Sun: I thought this was going to be worse, but somehow I dealt with it? :D**

 **VxG: Okay, be sure to rest up then. Anyway. Glad to know we are still going strong with the love and affection for this story. Just want to remind everyone about the Poll that is going to be pulled and answered when I start to write chapter nineteen. But the probability that this chapter is even out before the Poll is pulled, I have no idea. It probably has already happened, so if I have gotten to you about the poll regarding which enemy you want Luffy to face first in the Grand Line is. Ignore the poll then, if I haven't then be my guest and vote to your hearts content. This has been VxG hoping to write more for you all in the future. See you all in chapter 14.**


	15. A curagious Coward

**:** **One Piece:**

 **The Revolutionary Pirate**

 **Chapter 14: A Courageous Coward**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all goes to Oda-sensei.**

 **VxG: So yeah, Usopp's time to shine, you excited for this Sun?**

 **Sun: Yea, supper excited, I just loooove Usopp…(I hope the sarcasm is noted, he's my least favourite crew member…)**

 **VxG: Yeah let's go with that. Let the story begin.**

 **.:VxG:.**

Luffy and the crew stood there, watching a thin shivering teen before them. From the looks of things he had multiple scratches and scars, his clothing was ragged. Said boy also wore multiple bandages in the area around his face and arms.

Luffy was thinking hard, the teen had said Kuro. The only Kuro he knew of was supposedly dead. After a brutal battle between the Black Cat pirates and a Marine patrol boat. The Marines were barely able to apprehend the Captain while the rest of the Black Cats were either dead or on the loose.

"What do you mean that Kuro has taken over? He was taken in by Marines three years ago, executed even. The guy is dead!"

The teen visibly shuddered. "Y-you really d-don't know?"

Luffy shared a glance with his crew mates, neither Zoro nor Sanji seemed to know and Nami looked like there was something bugging her. But Luffy was not about to pry right now.

"Don't know what?"

"SSSsssshhhh!" The teen had magically transported over from his hill top to literally into Luffy's face, shushing him. "We can't talk here, grab your stuff. Kuro has scouts walking around the area, if he finds your boat they are bound to take it and all of its contents. They are around to make sure the villagers don't try to escape, leave and live with the information that Kuro is alive."

Luffy for the most part, felt very uncomfortable. 'Personal space much' but after giving the teen a good look over, he realized something 'god he was doing that a lot lately'.

"Ah, you're Yasopp's son! Usopp, right?" Luffy said as the teen had let go, whilst Luffy pointed towards him.

Said teen spluttered. "Y-yeah Yasopp is the name of my dad, but how do you know him?"

Luffy grinned. "So it is you after all. Man I thought you looked familiar. I have met your father, heck, my brother Ace and I spent a whopping two years with his crew. Mind you, he is the sharpshooter of the Red Haired Pirates, not the captain, which reminds me, I need to call up that bastard. He is going to get a piece of my mind for lying through his teeth to me."

Usopp just stood there watching Luffy rant. "Y-you mean to tell me that, that my father is an officer of a Yonko. You're not just pulling my leg, are you?"

Luffy smiled, going back to the boat, coming out moments later with a duffle bag, holding out a picture for Usopp to see. "I usually don't want people to see this, but you are the exception, seeing as he is your father and all."

Usopp grabbed the picture out of Luffy's hands. The image showing what appeared to be Luffy when he was nine, three older boys where standing around Luffy sitting on the ground grinning wide for the snail. A blond with a burnt scar running across his left eye stood at his right, a kid with black hair and freckles at his left and a tall lean teenager behind him, leaning over Luffy, a crooked smirk on his face.

What caught Usopps attention however, were the three men standing behind children - a man with red hair stood tall and proud in the middle his arms on his hips, at the man's right was a tall man with jet black hair and a rifle fastened at his waist. And to the left of the red haired man, a man with dirty blond hair and thick lips stood, this man had a head band that said in bold letters 'Yasopp'.

Usopp was close to tears. "That's my dad." He said more in a wonder than a question.

Luffy grinned. "You bet he is. He would not shut up about you whenever he got a chance to talk during training, dinner or simply when Ace and I were on a break. I swear at times it felt like my ears were going to fall off or bleed out."

Usopp smiled, forcing away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Luffy smiled and turned to his crew. "Well, you heard the guy. Let's gather up our most important items. Zoro - I want you to help Nami out, she brought back quite a lot of loot from the clown. Sanji - I'm going to help you with the food stock. Give me all the refrigerated stuff, I can keep them cool for you."

After a few minutes all the important stuff was gathered, clothes, personal items, Nami's gold and most of the food supply they had. Luffy led the march following after Usopp, behind Luffy was Nami, then Sanji and Zoro at the back. (A/n: You can totally see were the problem lies here don't you xD)

After a few minutes of walking, the group comes to a dead end at a cliff side. They were surrounded by bushes and rock. Nami was about to speak up when Usopp walked up to the corner of the right side of the cliff side. He did a bit of a knocking combination and suddenly the wall pops out, nothing too big, but big enough so that they were able to get all their stuff inside.

As the group got inside, they were able to really understand the situation. There were people in bandages, burn marks, ill and somewhat healthy people trying to take care of the sick.

Luffy put his equipment down and walked over to an elderly woman with burns on her arms. Taking a hold of the arm he immediately activated his ice powers, cooling the burns down.

The woman gave out a delighted sigh of relief. "Thank you young man, I don't know what it was you did, but god bless your soul."

Luffy smiled and worked on her other arm once he was done he turned to Usopp. "If there is anything else you want me to do, now is the time you tell me. Anyone sick or with bad burns. We can help. Sanji why don't you start on some food for these people, Nami you are with me, Zoro you can… Zoro?"

Looking around the general area they were in Luffy didn't see Zoro anywhere. Luffy turned to Sanji. "Where is Zoro? Do you know where he is?"

Sanji shook his head "He was right behind me, at least, last I checked."

Luffy just groaned, rubbing his temples. "We are in a hidden cave in a mountain, while Zoro is out there possibly lost with delusional power hungry pirates running amok. Sanji, go out there and get my swordsman back here and keep a close eye on him please. I don't want him disappearing like this again."

Sanji nodded and with that he was gone.

Luffy turned to Nami. "You help the ones out here, take this bucket and fill it with water. That goes for everyone too. Give me some barrels and buckets preferably with water in them and place them around me, I'm going to give you something cold to help with the sickness."

The villagers didn't question it and just like that, most of the water they had in the cave was handed over to Luffy.

Luffy cracked his knuckles stretching his fingers in preparation. He had helped out a lot in the sick bay growing up and his dad had made sure Luffy knew how to cool down water without actually freezing it over. He could do it easily with a bucket or two. But it took all his concentration not to freeze everything over when he did it in a greater amount.

Luffy took a deep breath, placing his arms out in front of him, concentrating hard on the water around him. The people around noticeably noticed a change in temperature as it kept dropping and dropping.

And suddenly, it all stopped. Luffy fell to his knees and hands panting hard, sweat rolling down his face and body, not used to using his powers in such a great amount, as it's a straining process. It would have been easier and not as strenuous to just freeze the water, but avoiding that was the whole point.

Luffy dusted himself off and got onto his shaking legs. He turned to face bewildered and scared as crap looking Usopp.

Luffy had no chance of responding to the teen, as said teen pointed at him while hoarsely shrieking at Luffy. "Th-the-the he-hell I-i-iii-sii- is uuUUuuUuup wi-with y-yy-yy-yy- yooOOooOoou?"

Luffy looked bewildered, before he remembered once again that he was in East Blue. Damn; why can't he get that right, he is so used to people connecting the dots that he had eaten a Devil Fruit, he forgets that there are people who know nothing about the fruits. Who think they are nothing but myths. God, get it right already.

"I ate the Hie Hie No Mi, I'm an ice human. See." Luffy held up a frozen over arm, small iced spikes covering up to his elbow.

Usopp stared wide eyed at Luffy's arm, never had he seen something like this before. So the stories of Devil Fruits are real. They really do exist.

Luffy deactivated his ability and his mood turned serious again. "Is there anyone else that is in need of help? Burns, fevers anything like that I can help with."

Usopp didn't answer, instead he practically dragged Luffy to a secluded spot in the massive cave they were in. The area was closed off with a curtain. Usopp led Luffy through said curtain and in a mess of layered rugs laid a young teenage girl. Her face was flushed and what appeared to be some slight burn marks on her face.

Luffy walked up to the girl, placing a hand on her forehead. After a few seconds, Luffy retracted his hand, it was wet. Her fever was so hot it melted his ice. The only other one who has been able to do something like this was Ace. Ace had been sick with a high burning fever once, a fever that made his body lose control of its fruit ability, his flames were active while his heat kept rising and rising. Luffy had tried to cool his brother down only for his body to melt just by sitting beside him.

Sure it was an extreme case regarding Ace, but it was still impressive to see whenever a normal non Devil Fruit eater made him melt. It took some heat to do so.

Luffy sat down on his knees, sitting atop from the girls head, holding out his hands, letting a cool mist fall from his hands and slowly let it breeze across the girls face, cooling it down.

"What the hell is going on here? Burns, sickness, I have not seen something like this since the Aldys' trip." Luffy mumbled mostly to himself, though it appeared that Usopp had somewhat herd him.

Luffy turned his head towards Usopp, still making sure that the girl got the coldness she needed. "Care to tell me how this all happened? How long has this been going on?"

Usopp's shoulders sagged. "It happened about two weeks ago, I was doing my routine 'lie of the day' after running from the villagers, I walked up to the mansion through my hidden entrance." Usopp glanced at the girl Luffy was cooling down, a little tear was rolling down his eye.

" **Her!** Mansion. She has been sick for a long time, ever since her parents passed away, I told stories to cheer her up. I was chased away by her butler Kuro. Who was called Klahradore at the time, having 'served' her family 'faithfully' for three years. After I had run away from the mansion, I sat atop the cliff watching the ocean. Bellowing in self-pity..."

Usopp took a time to relax, gathering his thoughts, sneaking a glance towards Luffy who was waiting patiently for Usopp to finish.

"I heard noises coming from the beach bellow me. It was Kuro and another man, I believe his name is Jango. They were talking about activating a plan, a plan to kill Kaya, and take over the entire fortune she has in her disposition. Kuro wanted to have Jango hypnotize Kaya into writing a will, leaving all fortune to him, while the rest of the Black Cats pillaged and destroyed the village. I had heard enough, I ran into town, but realized they are not going to listen to me for that is something I kept lying about. They weren't going to listen to a liar."

"So I did the only other thing I could think of, I ran to tell Kaya. She didn't believe me, so I prepared for the worst. I set up traps at the beach area where I had listened in on the conversation, thinking that they would attack from there. It was not until I realized that they were going to board on the opposite shore did I panic. I ran into the village, just as the pirates were starting to set fire to everything."

"I don't know how I managed to get everyone to safety. It is all a big blur, to be honest. All I remember is that I managed to help evacuate everyone, as soon as I saw things were a little under control. I ran back to the mansion, I jumped in through the window. Kuro was there, I remember Kaya looking so confused. Jango had yet to appear, thankfully, I ran past Kuro, somehow managed to grab onto Kaya , jump back through the window I came in through. Not without getting a little scratched up from Kuro however."

Usopp finishes holding up his bandaged arm, Luffy only glances at it before focusing back on Kaya laying on the ground.

"The rest is a blur, I had to run with Kaya in my arms. I had to run with her through a burning building, that's how she got burned slightly I believe. I remember a lot of shouting, screaming. The pirates attacked relentlessly, but we somehow managed to get away. Ever since then, Kuro and the pirates have been searching for us, wanting to kill every one of us for knowing too much."

Usopp gave Luffy a look. "Are you sure you want to help us with this? Kuro is dangerous. We were barely able to escape."

Luffy gave the teen a smile. "Don't worry Usopp, I have dealt with worse people than Kuro before. Let me make sure that your girlfriend is stable, then I want you to take me to Kuro so I can kick his ass."

 **.:VxG:.**

 **Meanwhile with a very lost and confused Zoro**

Zoro walked around in the forest, still holding onto Namis gold. "Dang, where did they go? I swear I turn my head for one second and they just disappeared *grumble* some crew mates."

"Halt! Who goes there?!"

Zoro stopped where he stood, looking up he saw a couple of goons. That is the only way he could describe them, for that is what they were. Goons. Besides, they looked ridiculous with those hats.

"Did you not hear us? We asked who the hell you were and why are you trespassing, you don't look like you are from around here."

Zoro gave them a lazy look, turned around and walked away.

The goons appeared to be seething they walked fast and within seconds they were in front of Zoro again. "The hell is wrong with you punk, you got something against us or something!?"

The three men that were now surrounding Zoro, screamed and seethed at the swordsman. Zoro, once again, gave them an uninterested look. "I don't care for weaklings, get out of my way."

"Ooooyyyyy, Marimo. Are you around here... Geez, how did he manage to get lost like this?"

"Love Cook?" Zoro turned his head towards the approaching chef.

"Ah, there you are Marimo! The hell is wrong with you?" Sanji stomped in towards Zoro, ignoring the goons along the way, walking straight up to Zoro and pointing a finger right into his face.

"How on earth did you get lost like this? We were following that Usopp guy and next thing we knew you were gone. Hell, I should not even be out here when there are multiple injured and malnourished people hidden away in there. While you are out here getting your sorry ass LOST! HOW!?"

It was at that point that Sanji realized they were surrounded, turning his body, Sanji pointed his finger towards the men. "Let me guess, you are part of Kuro's crew? You are those scouts that we heard so much about? Is that right?"

The goons shared a glance with each-other, then turned to face Sanji and Zoro again, their swords raised and drawn at the ready, although they all looked terrified while doing so.

Sanji gave Zoro a look, noticing that the swordsman held onto the gold for Nami. Well one arm held onto it, the other rested at the hilt of the lone sword Zoro still had left, after his confrontation with Mihawk.

Zoro gave off a grunt, seating himself down onto the ground. "You better not mess this up, Love Cook."

Sanji stumped his cigarette to the bottom of his shoe. "I won't, unlike you I know which direction I'm going."

Ignoring an outrage from Zoro, Sanji casually walked up to the enemy pirates and then. All. Hell. Broke. Loose. Sanji started by axe kicking the closest man to him. Using his downwards momentum to get up into a hand stand he started to spin, knocking the goons over. The 'fight' lasted less than a minute. Sanji patted his legs while he walked over to Zoro.

"So are you going to follow me? I'll show you to where we are camping out. Don't get lost this time, if you would be so kind."

Zoro merely snorted while standing up. "I didn't get lost, you did. Simple as that."

Sanji grabbed the swordsman by the shirt dragging him away in the direction the hideaway is located.

 **.:VxG:.**

Just as Sanji had managed to drag the swordsman to the hideaway, it was starting to turn into dusk. Sanji had held a death grip to the swordsman the entire trip after the guy had wavered off in another direction for a second when Sanji was looking around making sure he was on the right path.

As soon as Sanji and Zoro entered they saw Luffy leaning against the wall hand on his head, Nami was there too watching over some of the elders in the background.

Sanji let go of Zoro and walked over to Luffy, placing a hand to his forehead, only for him to retract it as he felt the coldness oozing off Luffy's skin.

"Are you alright?" He asked more shocked than being actually concerned.

Luffy merely smiled. "I'm perfectly fine, I have just over used my powers a bit, is all. Haven't have had to use it so much all at once before, it is just a bit exhausting. In doing so I lost control of my body, so I am a little colder than usual, sorry about that."

Luffy straightened as he noticed Usopp walking over with the very girl he had just spent hours bringing fever down. "What are you doing up, you should be in bed resting!" Luffy all but screamed at the poor girl.

Usopp was holding gently onto the girl, nodding his head all the while. "I told you Kaya, you should not be up and walking right now, you are too sick to do anything, Kaya-chan!"

"Oh be quiet Usopp-kun, I am managing just fine. I just want to talk a little then I am back in bed, I promise you that." Kaya looked over to Luffy. "I heard you were seated by my bedside for multiple hours, fighting for my health. I thank you, truly, it means a lot you saved my life."

Luffy just shrugged. "I just did it because I have been raised to care for the people around me. My dad has a big displeasure for the Celestial Dragons and how they treat everyone like trash. I am no hero mind you, I don't actively go around helping people I don't know, if I hear about it. I'm more along the lines of working on my feet, doing things as they come. Usopp is the son of a man I know, a man that was a big part of my childhood. So I owe him at least this. Nothing more, miss."

Kaya stared at Luffy, gently shaking her head. "Even so, I thank you for saving my life. If we survive this ordeal, I am going to give you something for you to use, at least let me do this."

Luffy just shrugged. "We can talk about that later, Sanji if you would start working on that food now, that would be great. I'm **STARVING!** "

Sanji chuckled "I'll get right to it, captain."

 **.:VxG:.**

Dawn was breaking, along with it came Luffy followed by Usopp, Sanji, Zoro and Nami. Though, Nami was looking nervous and fidgety nowadays, keeping to the back of the group. Luffy would have to talk to her later about that. But not right now, now he had some black-cat-smarty-pants to take care of.

They reached the mansion gates, entering through the front gate actually kicking away the guards and the gate all together. Luffy stomped into the courtyard. As he did so, a tall lean man walked out of the entrance. Luffy instantly recognized him as Kuro himself.

"What in the name of the four blues is going on out here?!"

Luffy stepped up, cracking his knuckles. "I have come here to kick your ass. I am going to spare you the trouble if you stand down now and leave this island and never come back."

Kuro laughed. "You? A skinny child like you? Like you can stand in my way!"

Kuro did not have the time to react as Luffy rushed in, his sword drawn, standing before Kuro sword to the neck.

"You were saying?" Kuro stepped back in surprise, only to back into another sharp object. Standing there was Zoro with his sword held out.

Walking to the side trying to avoid both of the pointy objects, he bumped right into Sanji. Said chef crushed a big rock with his leg at his side.

Flinching the man looked behind him to see Nami and Usopp. Nami holding onto her wooden staff while Usopp had drawn his slingshot (though both looked to be rather nervous).

"Why. If it isn't that liar child, have you come here to take me out?"

"I-I'm not...s-scared of yyouu-"

Kuro smirked. "I can see that, now then, why don't you tell me where the mistress is hiding? I need to get her hypnotized so I can kill her and get her fortune, so I can live a peaceful life and won't have to live in fear and run away from those pesky marines anymore."

Luffy walked up to the man. "So what, you turned your back to the sea? You endanger all of the islanders just so you could live a luxury away from the ocean?"

Kuro chuckled. "The ocean is dangerous, I grew tired of having to run away from marines all the time, so I staged my death, by having one of my minions take my place. I bruised myself up a bit, faking amnesia. Working for three years as this mansions' butler, humiliated but waiting and abiding my time, waiting for the perfect moment."

Kuro pointed an accusing finger at Usopp. "That is, until you showed up and stole my ambitions away from me. You hid away, somewhere I have not been able to find yet, but when I do. I will make sure you are there to watch me annihilate every. Single. One of your precious villagers, I will make sure you are there when I make the mistress write the will, I will make sure you watch when I will kill her, slowly, and painfully. YOU WILL ALL PERISH UNDER MY CLAW!"

Kuro was shut up, now a head shorter. Zoro stood forth in front of a shaking Usopp, who was being held back by Nami. Luffy walks forward, picking up the head that Zoro had cut clean off the body of Kuro.

Human life is so fragile, they die so easily without the proper protection. Just a deep enough cut at the wrist could kill you instantly… or a sword through your neck. Luffy held up the head by the hair.

"He may have been a weakling, he may have been a coward, but no man should be denied a proper burial. Let us return to the cave and prepare a proper send-off to the sea for those of those who have died in this pointless scuffle."

Luffy had been a part of this many a times, when he would be out on missions together with his father or other revolutionaries. At the end of the day, the victor of the battle enemy or not every soul would be sent off to the sea, to their burial site. It is a way for all pirates to still sail even in the afterlife.

The day went on, the news of Kuro's death had many pirates running for the hills, or even abandoning the island all together. But all in all, the important thing was, that the black cat pirate crew, was now finally officially disbanded. They left after Kuro's body was set ablaze atop a rowboat, giving him a Vikings' burial. Not something the man deserved, but it was just the way of the pirates, an old fashioned good pirate at any rate.

 **.:VxG:.**

Luffy watched as the town tried to get back on its feet. He had spent years listening to his father talking about the war zone and its aftermaths. Luffy had even first-hand experience with such things. But it never got any easier just to see the destruction.

God damn it, his father really had hammered it into him that no matter the town, no matter the field of work you did, Revolutionary, Marine and even pirate. The towns that the fights were happening in always got the short end of the stick of having to rebuilt and repurpose themselves.

On that note, Luffy had to chuckle, Ace had told him once that he had accidentally destroyed an entire forest trying to bring in a rouge pirate who had sneaked away with something belonging to his division. By the time he had captured the perpetrator, the whole forest they were in had burned down to the ground. Luckily nobody who was not a part of the scuffle got hurt, as it was a remote area with no one around for miles on end. Well, the trees got hurt, but they will grow back in few years' time.

"Mr Luffy?" Luffy turned around see Kaya. He smiled and walked over towards her.

"Hi there, so. Apparently Zoro got first dibs on Kuro. But I hope we can still discuss the certain thing we talked about last night?"

Kaya nodded. "That is in fact what I wanted to discuss with you. With your arrival boat in the current state that it is in, I have decided to give you a ship. If you would gather everyone up so I can show it to you?"

Luffy had a sad smile on his face when Zoro and Sanji had joined him to look at the boat that the old man Zeff had given them, only to find it broken apart, halfway into the ocean and halfway scattered across the sandy shore. They may have had the boat for only a few weeks, but it still hurt seeing a boat gifted to them in such a state.

 **.:VxG:.**

Luffy, Nami, Zoro and Sanji all stood in awe watching the caravel that floated in the water.

Luffy turned to Kaya, who had Usopp at her side. "So you are giving us this, free of charge? It may be small, but it still must have cost you a fortune to make."

Kaya laughed. "This is the Merry Go, she has been sitting in my hangar for a while now. I don't know what else to do with her, so I am giving her to you, hope you take good care of her." Kaya said whilst reaching out her hand.

Luffy smiled, firmly grasping the woman's hand in his own and shaking it. This girl will do good on her own, turning his attention to Usopp who marvelled staring longingly at the ship Luffy's smile grew into a grin. "You wanna come with us Usopp?"

Usopp just stared for a good minute before he realized what Luffy was asking. "Wh-What? You want me onto your crew? Why, I could do nothing to save the city. I'm a coward, I'm-"

"You are smart, you managed to evacuate as many people as you could under the raid, you are a good shoot. You hit me with your pellet when we first arrived, and I have got observation Haki"

Zoro coughed something that sounded like something around the likes of cannonball whilst Sanji followed after with one of his own, that sounded amusingly like he was saying barrel.

So apparently Coby had told them about Luffy kicking his way out of a barrel, knocking one of Alvida's goons out of commission in the process, he must have also told them that Luffy had gotten stuck in said barrel.

Luffy rolled his eyes, getting a little red from embarrassment, so he was a little rusty with his Haki,

big deal, as the two started to laugh. Nami, Kaya and Usopp just stared at the boys confused.

Luffy cleared his throat, a faint blush still present, turning his attention back at Usopp. "I want you to be part of my crew Usopp, that way, I can have a great sniper and also have a good reason to meet back up with Shanks and his crew. Then again, I need to call the bastard up again now as we set sail. What do you say?"

Usopp could barely believe his ears, looking around at the other crew members – Sanji, Zoro. Taking a deep breath, he held out his arm for Luffy to grab. "Just let me gather a few things and you got yourself a deal."

Luffy grinned, grabbing onto Usopp's elbow, much like he had done with Sanji and Zoro prior. "Welcome aboard Usopp, we depart tomorrow morning."

 **.:VxG:.**

They were now a few hours away from Syrup, the ship was fast and smooth in the waves as it rides across the ocean. Luffy sat atop the sheep head at the bow of the boat, a notebook in his hands as he was scribbling down something, well more like drawing something. But it came out as a more chicken scribble than anything. His dad has tutored him in writing and map navigation, but teaching him to draw? Ermn not so much.

Usopp seemed to walk by and notice Luffy's distress. "Hey Luffy, what got your hair in a fiddle like this?"

Luffy held up his notebook, showing the sniper his attempts at drawing a skull and bone flag.

"I have been trying to design a good looking flag, I wanted to draw them down on paper before I attempted to draw it on the black cloth Kaya supplied us with, I am kinda glad I did, for I don't have the artistic skill necessary to draw the flag."

Usopp looked through the flags designs that Luffy had drawn, and he noticed that all of them had two themes, the skull had a straw hat and had some form of ice related to it. Usopp grasped the pen out of Luffs hands, found a fresh page, and jotted down a design.

"Are you looking for something like this?" Usopp said as he handed the book back to Luffy.

Luffy's eyes widened, a big smile on his face. "Yes, yes something like this, no! Exactly like this, how did you know?"

Usopp shrugged. "It is pretty obvious with the designs you drew, they were all pretty much similar to each-other."

Luffy jumped down from his seat and practically tackled Usopp to the ground. "So you think you can start working on the flags right away?"

Usopp puffed his chest. "Who do you think you are talking to? I'll get it done by the time you can blink."

And just like that the Strawhat pirates where now officially in business.

The flag consisted of a simple skull with a straw hat on top of its head with a cross behind it, the rim of the straw hat had icicles along the bottom of it, the cross consisted of a sword and a bone, the bone was a halfway frozen icicle at the top.

 **.:VxG:.**

Luffy and Usopp sat at the front of the bow, just beneath the figure head. Luffy had dialled in a very familiar number, and the two were waiting for the other end to pick up.

Just as they were about to give up and try another day, the snail connected. "Heruw, Bhen sphekin."

Luffy face palmed, of course they were drinking and stinking full. "Ben! It me, Luffy, go wake up that Shanks bastard I want to talk to him."

"...Lu? Is that you? HEY EVERYONE! LU IS ON THE SNAIL!"

Usopp looked questioningly at Luffy, was this really a Yonko's crew? They seemed so, how to put it? Wild?

"Yo Anchor, what have you been up to? Ben here got real wasted last night you should have seen it, he was all over the floor I tell you."

"Hi Shanks, you bastard, and I don't need any images from you, I have spent two years' worth of those parties you and the crew hold and those two years were two too much. Ace has told me of the parties aboard the Moby Dick, he tells me they are a lot more tame than what we experienced at your island. And they are triple the size of your crew."

"Details, details. It is all about having fun and enjoying oneself right. Speaking of which, I hear it was you who froze my booze. Why you gotta be so mean to me anchor? What did I do that I deserved something so mean, think of the booze man, the booze."

Usopp gave Luffy a weird look and by now both Sanji and Zoro had joined them, listening in on the conversation.

Luffy sighed. "You got what was coming to you, you promised to take me to the twin capes, but by the time I got there, your entire crew was knocked out by alcohol, it would have taken you hours to get freed from the hangover and even longer to get the ship up and running. Honestly I don't know what I would have done, had not uncle Mihawk come in to the rescue."

Luffy did not give the man time to reply. "And now that I have you here, why would you lie like that to me and my brothers?"

The snail was silent for a second, before the calm and surprisingly somber call from Shanks "What you mean I've lied, Luffy? I am a man of honour, I do not lie if it is not necessary."

Luffy grumbled "I met up with that clown, Buggy. And before you say anything - he is obnoxious, annoying and he hates your guts. He told me he would prefer it if you would go drown in tar. He trampled and stomped the hat into the ground by throwing this hissy fit telling me how much he truly cares about you. He hates you Shanks, I don't know what it was you did to him, but he truly honest to goodness hates your gut and now me too for speaking of you."

Shanks was silent for a while. "Luffy, we were together on a ship many years ago, long before either you or your brothers were born. Times can change a person, he may have been a cool dude when I knew him, but I have not seen him since Roger disbanded the crew twenty five, or so years ago. I think he was at the execution, I could be wrong. But I have not seen the man in a long time. So I am sorry if I put your hopes up when you met him."

Luffy sighed. "Fine, I accept your apology, I am still mad at you for it, but I can see your reasoning. By the way, can you put Yasopp on the line? You are never going to believe of who I met and had join my crew!"

"Oohh, don't tell me you found that infamous son of his? Don't get him talking Anchor. It is going to be the death of us you hear me?"

Luffy grinned "Shishishishi, too bad, Usopp is right here. And I am not going to hold off their long awaited reunion."

Usopp blushed, so his dad really did talk about him, he really does care.

Just a few minutes later Yasopp was at the snail. "Wait, so I hear Luffy, you actually have met my son, is this true Lu?"

"Shishishishishi, why don't you talk to him yourself" Luffy said whilst handing over the snail to Usopp.

Usopp stammers a bit. "H- hi dad. You are my dad, r- right?"

"I would certainly hope so, or my name isn't Yasopp. So how is my darling wife, I hope you left her in good health my boy."

Usopp stood still, his heart felt as it would almost stop "Y- you mean... You don't know?"

"Hmm, don't know what?"

"Mom died from a sickness when I was young."

Luffy left the two alone, glad to see that Zoro and Sanji did so as well, leaving the two to catch up. The captain was about to head down to the cabin to lay a puzzle when Nami stopped him in his tracks.

"What do you want, Nami?"

Nami looked nervous, clenching her shoulder in what Luffy could only see as a death grip, tears where threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Luffy, I need some help... Please."

 **.:VxG:.**

 **VxG: and that is wrapped, soo, I am guessing a lot of you did not expect this thing to turn out the way it did. Man does it feel good to be done with this chapter. It took forever and a half to write this. I guess it kinda helps when you are away on vacation to a summerhouse by the ocean without internet connection, that it becomes easier to not get sidetracked from other stuff. I just feel so alone without anyone to talk to other than my grandfather though. Sun, did you miss me this week?**

 **Sun: It's the middle of winter, well, more like the end of it, I really don't know which week you're talking about…**

 **VxG: I guess by the time you get to this you have gotten over it huh?**

 **Sun: Duh, you know how slow I am… you also rewrote this in autumn…**

 **VxG: So anyway, that is it for this chapter, I hope to write more for you all in the future. This has been VxG, signing out. See you all in chapter 15, have a good day everyone.**


End file.
